The Silent Wish
by Xx-EmberHaze-xX
Summary: When Avery wakes up and finds a bright light in her closet, she walks into the world of Narnia."She was brought here for a reason, she and the High King can kill the Evil Being and save us all!" "Sure, if they don't kill each other first..." PxOC
1. Happy New Year My ASS!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Narnia! But I do own my OC

Ok character ages

Peter-18

OC, Avery-17

Susan-17

Edmund-15

Lucy-12

This takes place during the Golden Ages. The four have been in Narnia for 5 years now.

11:50pm

It was cold in my room.

I was huddled under my covers with my electric blanket and my TV blaring so I couldn't hear all the noise downstairs. It was the annual New Year's Eve party and no one left my house until 1 in the morning...sometimes later! I stayed down there for a while, just to make an appearance, but I couldn't take it! Everyone was so loud and annoying and the kids of this woman my mom knew were obnoxious, that includes teenagers! They were all too busy bragging about some really expensive item they got for Christmas, each person trying to match the other with something bigger. Whatever, that's not my thing.

I pulled the covers around me tighter as I sat up in bed and began doing my winter brake homework.

"Hey Avery," My dad burst into my room without knocking...again. "you really should come downstairs, people are asking about you."

"Well, tell them I'm sick or something," I said frustrated. "I want to get a head start on this book and I have a lot of math I need to get done."

"Are you sure you're not just locked up in here because Kurt dumped you today…or was his name Robbie?" he asked staring off in thought.

"_No_, I'm not locked up in here because of _them_…Kurt dumped me…Robbie cheated on me." I said shoving my nose back into the book. _Way to be dad, great parenting._

"Ok, ok, I'll tell them you're sick, but your mother's not going to be too happy about this..." he trailed off.

"I don't care!" I called after him as he shut the door.

"Happy New Year, sport!" he yelled from the hallway.

HA! Happy New Year my ass! I was supposed to be at a party at my friends' house, but since Kurt dumped me today… I'm not going to be at the same place he is. I know its showing weakness, but trust me, I'm not weak. I'm doing him a favor by not showing up and kicking his ass for dumping me after 2 _years _of being together, 2 _years_ of turning down other offers, 2 _years_ of putting up with his mom that hates me! Ugh! You know what? Good riddance! But, it still hurts.

"Hiya Avery, I got you some food from the kitchen."

I looked up from my book and smiled at the sight of one of my younger twin brothers holding a plate of food for me. It was Grant, I could always tell him apart from Jordan. Grant was just a smidge taller and his eyes where a lighter shade of brown, he also had burn marks on his right arm. Grant and Jordan are 5 years old and would be turning 6 in February.

"Thanks buddy!" I smiled as he placed the food on my bed and tugged on my sleeve.

"Come downstairs!"

"I can't, I want to finish the first half of my book." I said popping a grape into my mouth.

"But the ball's gonna drop soon and you're gonna miss it!" he complained.

"No I'm not, see," I pointed to the screen and he crossed his arms. "I have it on my TV to."

"But you're gonna miss the confetti!" he stomped his foot, my face hardened.

"Grant Jordan Michaels, if I said no I meant it…oh geez I sound like mom!" I palm faced.

He gave me a sad look that looked much like a sad, sad puppy.

"I promise I'll do confetti with you tomorrow" I placed my hand on his head.

"Really, you promise?" he asked getting all excited.

"Yes, I promise, now go downstairs and save your brother from the adults!" I bent down and kissed his head.

"JORDAN IM COMING!" he yelled running out of the room and closing my door with a loud bang.

I sighed and leaned back down, by head meeting the headboard of my bed. I shook my head and opened my book. Maybe this New Year will be better for me, this one sure as hell sucked on many levels. I was cheated on, failing chemistry, my grandfather died, and I was dumped.

Oh yeah, I hate my life.

Not to mention the stress on looking at colleges! I'm stuck in the whole 'mom wants me to go here, dad wants me to go there' thing. I'm also getting pushed into extracurricular activities to have more things to put on my college applications. It's one big spoonful of stress! God I just wanna pull my hair out!

"It's just about that time to start the countdown!" A voice yelled from my TV.

"**10!"**

"**9!"**

_Sometimes I just wish I could live a whole different life..._

"**8!"**

"**7!"**

"**6!"**

_I wouldn't have to deal with the social status of High School..._

"**4!"**

_Oh well, here's wishing..._

"**3!"**

"**2!"**

"**1!"**

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" screamed all the people at Time Square.

"Happy New Year." I heard the murmured cheering from downstairs.

"Well here it is folks, the lovely year 2009 and-"

I clicked off the TV, put my math book on the floor, shut my reading book, and turned out the light.

"Yeah," I mumbled. "Happy New Year."

I slid further down into my bed and eventually fell asleep.

":":":":":":":"::":"::":":":":":":":":":":":"

I was lifted from my slumber when I felt someone playing with my hair, it was annoying me.

"Avery, wake up honey…it's time for school." I smacked her hand away.

"Hnn!" I wined and turned over.

"Come on, wake up! Its 6:20, your bus comes at 6:55, now wake up!" my mom then ripped off the warm blankets off my body in a rather aggressive way.

"Alright, God, you didn't have to do that!" I snapped sitting up, I wasn't a morning person.

"Well then, let's go!" my mom said as she rushed off to take her morning shower.

I really did not want to get up. I didn't want to face the questioning of mine and Kurts passing relationship, not to mention the gossip.

"Ugh, son of a B." I sighed.

I stretched my legs and slowly made my way out of bed to my dresser. I grabbed my blue spray bottle and started spraying my hair. My hair was thick, curly, and went down to about my mid back. Showering in the morning wasn't an option because of my mom, so, I spray it.

After that I took out my eyeliner and put some on, lining my dark brown eyes. I then put some cover up on my tanned skin. That's all I ever really put on; I'm not much of a makeup person. I then shuffled over to my closet to find my jeans and long sleeved shirts. I pushed the sliding door open and was greeted by a bright light.

"Ah," I covered my eyes. "It feels…warm." blinking, I reached my hand out towards the light. Instead of feeling the wall, I felt something different...and it freaked me out. I grabbed a hand full and pulled my hand back. I looked to see that I had a handful of small dark green leaves and tiny yellow flowers.

"What?" I whispered, as I turned my hand over and let the flowers fall from my hand to the floor.

I walked over to my door, looked out the hallway, and then closed my door. I stood back in front of my closet and stepped forward.

"This is crazy." I muttered to myself. "This is totally, utterly, crazy."

I pushed aside my clothes, letting the bright light hit my face at full force. I pulled back a little before taking another step, only to trip over my shoe rack and fall face first into a bush.

"Ouf, ouch." I hissed as I felt the small branches scratch my arms.

I stood up and rubbed my scratched arms. "Whoa." I froze, taking in where I was...

I was in a forest, with colorful wild flowers, and tall sturdy trees. But the best part, it was warm! So warm it felt like summer.

I let a smile come onto my face, "This is too amazing, there's a freaking forest in my closet!"

I stood there in my spot for a few good minutes, soaking up the rays of sun when the heat started getting to me. I was still in my grey sweat pants and long flannel night shirt. I looked back towards my closet, careful to avoid the bush, to check if I had any summer cloths left. Looking threw the racks I found a dark blue tank top, a pair of black skinny jeans, and my black flats. I quickly changed inside my room, and then stepped out into the sunny world again.

"Much better." I said to myself as I closed my eyes and stretched out my hands to embrace the wonderful warmth.

"Avery!" My eyes snapped open.

"Mom?" I spun around to face my closet, but it was gone. "What? No!"

I quickly stepped back to where it once was and put my hand out. I felt nothing but air.

"No, no,no,no!" I turned around and then turned back around. Still nothing.

"This can't be happening." I turned around again and faced the new place before me. It was a calm forest with nothing but the sound of chirping birds and rustling trees. All of a sudden, a calm force came over me and I felt at peace. "I can't believe I'm doing this." I started walking, slowly, through the forest. Taking everything in, the green trees, the colorful flowers, the sweet smells, and the berry bushes.

"What is this place?"I had wondered into a small clearing where there was a long wooden post with a signs on it.

"Shuddering Wood," I read aloud. "Telmar River, Dancing Lawn, the Great River, and Cair Paravel." The signs then had arrows pointing to where the places where. I was studying the signs so hard that I didn't hear something come up behind me. "I wonder what Cair Paravel is…"

"It's a castle." I jumped at the sound of another voice, turning around quickly I found no one.

"Who said that?" I called out.

"I did, down here, my lady." the voice said once more.

I looked down to see the most adorable mouse that seemed to be holding a small blade.

"You?" I asked with wide eyes. "But you're a-"

"Yes, my name is Raffaello, a loyal knight of Narnia." He bowed.

"You're a knight?" I questioned crouching down. "And what is Narnia?"

"Yes I'm a knight! It's not the size of yourself that makes you a knight it's-"

"It's the size of your heart." I finished for him and he smiled.

"Yes my lady, which is true," he said. "as for your second question, everything you see is Narnia! It's where you're standing, looking, and smelling, it's all Narnia and beautiful too." He finished giving a loving sigh.

"Wow." I said at his enthusiasm.

"Tell me, my lady, is this your first time here?" he asked putting away his blade.

"Yes, this is my first time here… wherever here is."

"Right then, let us be on our way." he said pulling the bottom of my pants.

"Whoa, hey, Where are we going?" I asked still planted firmly in my spot.

"Well to Cair Paravel of course!"

"But," I said looking back to where my closet used to be. "I need to go home."

"Where is your home, my lady?" he asked as he stopped pulling on my jeans.

"It's in New Jersey."

"I've never heard of such a place…is it new to Narnia?"

"No, it's not even _in_ Narnia!" I said getting panicked. "I'm not even sure how to get home, my closet disappeared!" I yelled gesturing to the nothingness by the bush.

"Alright, calm down, my lady!" he said in a rush. "A closet you say? Are you from the same land as our rulers?" I shrugged.

"Well where are they from?"

"The land of Spare Oom!"

"Uh, no, no I'm not." I said shaking my head.

"Well then, that settles it!" he said, pulling me once more, this time actually getting me to move. "We are going to Cair Paravel, to the Kings and Queens!"

"The Kings and Queens?" I asked getting nervous.

"Yes, they can help you," he said looking me over "you are a Daughter of Eve right?"

"You mean human?" he nodded. "Yeah, I am." Duh.

"Then you are defiantly going to the Cair." Raff said, letting go of my pants.

"Alright then," I ran my hands through my hair. "lead the way!" I sighed.

"I would be honored, my lady" he bowed again.

_Alright, this 'Lady' thing is getting annoying…_

"Ok, that needs to stop." I looked down at him. "Please don't call me 'lady' anymore, it weird and it makes me feel old."

"Then what shall I call you?" he questioned looking over his shoulder.

"Call me Avery." I smiled at him.

"As you wish," He smiled back. "What a peculiar name for a girl." I giggled.

For the rest of our walk we talked about our homes. I mostly wanted to hear about Narnia and how the animals here could talk. He just simply laughed at my question and told me he had been talking for as long as he can remember and his ancestors before him, all the way back to when Aslan gave them life and voices.

"Aslan," I asked confused. "Is he a talking mouse or something?"

Raff simply looked at me and let out a loud, squeaking laugh, he was like that for a good ten minutes before I got annoyed.

"Alright, what's so funny?" I pouted. I did not like being laughed at.

All I could get out of his laughter was 'Aslan' and 'mouse'.

"Raff seriously!"

"Pardon my laughter Avery, but, Aslan is no mouse." He said regaining control over his laughter.

"Alright then, what is he?" I asked crossing my arms.

"I think the royals would rather tell you that story, probably Queen Lucy." he said with a hint of affection in his voice.

"Alright then, tell me more about Narnia." I said looking down at my new friend.

"Where did I leave off?"

"The age before the four royals arrived."

"Ah yes, the endless winter…"

He then proceeded to tell me about what it was like with the White Witch as queen. There was nothing but ice, snow, death, and more ice, and more snow, and more death. The way she treated the Narnia's was of no respect and no mercy, she truly had a heart of ice.

By this time we had been walking through the woods for hours and the forest was becoming less dense. The trees were more scattered and you could smell the air getting salty, like sea air, and there was a slight breeze.

"…the witch then stabbed her wand into my dear friend Koran and turned him into stone for leading his pack in a rebellion against the secret police." Raff finished with a sigh.

"Well she sounded lovely," I snorted. "I'm so sorry to hear that about your friend though, what kind of animal is he?"

"No need to feel sorry, he was saved," Raff said with a smile. "And he is a cheetah."

I stifled a laugh as the image of a mouse riding a giant cat came into my mind.

"What are you laughing at?"

"A mouse and a cat, friends?" I laughed a little.

"Oh, not you to!" he said sighing. "Yes, it is said that cats are supposed to eat mice, that's true, but some of the felines in the country have decided to act civil and befriend us."

"That's nice; it's just something I'm not used to." I giggled.

"Some of you humans need to learn not to believe everything you read about in books." he muttered. I laughed again and shook my head. _This world is crazy, it's almost like Wonderland..._

"Raff, what's happening to the dirt?"I looked down and saw that the dirt was starting to become sand and it was getting deeper to.

"We are close to the beaches of Cair Paravel."

I suddenly felt a wave of excitement, followed by a wave of nausea. I was excited to see the beach and this beautiful castle, nervous because I wondered what was going to happen to me once I entered it. I rubbed my throat, suddenly having an "off with her head" vision.

I shuddered and looked down at my companion. He was starting to have trouble walking in the deep sand.

I bent down and took him in my hand.

"What are you doing?" he asked, struggling a bit in my hand.

I then brought my hand up to my shoulder and let him sit there.

"You looked like you were having trouble walking, so I thought I'd give you a lift." I turned my head slightly to look at him.

"Thank you," he said bowing his head "take a left here and we should be on the beach near the castle."

I did as I was told and a few moments later I found myself looking at the ocean.

It was a crystal clear blue and the sand was so white. I bent down and ran my hands on the sand, feeling the warmth. I took in the salty smell of the ocean and let out a sigh. "I love the ocean." I said, looking over to Raff.

"Avery," he pointed past my face. "Look to your left." I looked over to my left and saw a castle settled in a cliff side, it looked as if it just bloomed out of the cliff. It was so amazingly beautiful.

I stood up and started walking forward. "It's like something out of a fairy tale."

"That, my friend, is Cair Paravel, home of the four thrones and the four royals." Raff said with admiration.

"It's so, wow, I don't think words can describe how enchanting it looks."

"Wait until you see the inside and the glass roof, you'll love it even more."

"Inside," I asked. "Are we allowed inside?"

"In your case I'd say yes, you came here for some reason," he stood on my shoulder. "That, and the fact you have no place to stay and no clue how to get around." I nodded my head.

"That's true…"

"Then let's keep moving, we need to get inside and ask for an audience with the Kings and Queens." he said tugging on my hair.

We walked about a mile down the beach I saw four figures ahead of us

"Raff," I squinted my eyes as I looked forward. "What are- are those centaurs?" I asked with amazement.

"Yes and the one at the front would be the kingdoms general, Orius."

"My god." I breathed as we came up to them. Centaurs are huge. Orius towered over me, I stood at where his horse half met his human half.

"State your business." Orius said with a deep, strong voice.

"Good afternoon General Orius, I have something important to discuss with the Kings and Queens." Raff spoke up from my shoulder.

"What is your discussion?" Orius asked strongly.

"Her." Raff bluntly stated and pointed to me. Orius gave me a curious look and I just shrugged.

"Follow me then," Orius then turned to the centaur on his right. "Raider, assemble they royals."

I watched as he galloped off with great speed to the castle. Orius then nodded to me and turned back to the castle.

"Well, follow him!" Raff urged while hitting my shoulder lightly.

"Oh, right." I sped up and walked behind him.

It was such an odd world, Narnia, animals that could talk, centaurs roamed, and there are Kings and Queens. It's like I've stepped into an old time fairy tale or sucked into a dream of my wildest fantasy. The strange thing though, was that I didn't care. I didn't mind that I was far from home, away from my parents, and school. It's just what I wished for actually, and if I knew this could happen just by making a wish…I would have done it a hell of a lot sooner.

We where now walking up the stairs of the Cair and making our way into the castle. We steeped through a large set of doors and I found myself in a very large hall way. The Cair was ivory inside with royal blue curtains. There were paintings and tapestries everywhere, and sculptures of lions at every corner.

"This way." Orius said snapping me out of my daze. He was holding one of the doors open for me.

"Thank you." I said quietly as I walked through.

"Avery, quickly, look up!" Raff whispered excitedly into my ear.

Entering the room I quickly looked up, like Raff had told me to do, and got my first glimpse of the glass roof.

I stopped short.

It was beautiful; the colors and the way the light was coming through... It was simply breath taking. It looked like there was some sort of story line to it...

I heard someone clear their throat and I immediately turned my attention to the front of the forward I saw the four thrones and in them the four royals.

"Oh, I'm sorry, it's just," I paused. "T-the glass roof is beautiful." One of the kings, the one with the dark brown hair, gave me a smile.

It was silent for a moment before someone spoke up.

"Welcome to Narnia and the castle Cair Paravel, I am High King Peter and these are my siblings, King Edmund, Queen Susan, and Queen Lucy." He said gesturing to his siblings.

"Thank you, your highness," Raff said bowing his head. "Avery, would you mind letting me down now?"

"Sure," I smiled as I took him off my shoulder and placed him on the ground. "There you go."

"We heard you had something to discuss with us Raffaello?" Queen Susan asked, her voice was like velvet. She spoke with such soft, yet somehow strong tones. I felt completely unworthy of standing in her presence, she was like the perfect lady.

Queen Susan was absolutely gorgeous, with long flowing chestnut hair, rosy cheeks, and red lips. She wore an elegant deep blue gown with cream accents and little pearls scattered in the dress. Her bright gold crown stood out upon her head and the flower accents in the crown were amazing. She looked like a perfect portrait sitting there.

"Yes, your majesties, I found this girl wandering in the forest. She said she's never been to Narnia before or even heard of it!" I felt all eyes move to me. "So, I thought I should take her to you, seeing as you're probably both form the same place." He said bowing again.

"Where are you from?" King Edmund asked.

"New Jersey, in-"

"That's in America." Queen Susan added.

"Yeah, so?" I questioned raising a brow.

"Well, that somewhat explains your clothing." The High King said, looking me over.

I shifted in my spot little. I didn't like having his eyes roam my body, I just, I don't know… I get this weird vibe. _He is handsome though, with his blonde hair…_

"We're from Finchly." Queen Susan spoke again.

"Finchly?" _isn't that a bird…?_

"Yes, in England" Queen Lucy answered. _Oh, I guess that makes sense…? Explains the accents._

It was silent again, for about a good fifteen seconds.

"Then I take it you have no where to stay."

I nodded. _Duh._

He looked to his siblings who nodded, the little one nodding enthusiastically.

"Then you'll just have to stay here, at the Cair." The High King said with a sigh.

I went to open my mouth to protest, but King Edmund beat me to it.

"It's really no trouble, we have lots of room and you're new here, we can't have you wandering off into Narnia not knowing where you are going." Edmund said with a small smile.

"If it's not any trouble, then thank you." I said with a slight bow, I don't do curtsies.

The Queens, Susan and Lucy, smiled as a fawn led me out of the room and into the hallway along with Raff.

"Your room is this way miss."

"You don't have to call me miss, I'm not royalty or anything, call me Avery." I said with a smile. "Please."

"Alright then, Avery, follow me."

We walked down endless hallways, taking so many turns that I lost count after a while. Every hallway looked the same as the next one, so I knew I was going to get lost.

_One day someone's going to walk down the hallway and see me asleep in a corner because I couldn't find my room and starved because I couldn't find the kitchen._

I let out a laugh and looked over to see two sets of eyes giving me a weird look.

"Are you alright, Avery?" Raff asked eyeing me.

"Yeah," I said giggling. "I just had a funny thought."

"Here is your room." the fawn, whose name I found out is Rena, said as she opened the double doors for me.

I hesitantly step into the room and my eyes bugged out! This room was huge, giant! The room had a door leading to a balcony, a huge imperial bed with dark blue and ivory covers and a million pillows. I saw a vanity and a couch on one side of the room and a fire place on the other.

I started moving around and I found a door that led to an empty closet. Oh my, the closet was every girls dream. I don't have a lot of cloths at home, but looking at this closet made me what to shop, and shop, and shop. It had so much space!

I saw another door and went into that one and saw I had my own bathroom. It was blue and ivory and there was a huge bathtub and stained glass windows. It was pretty and had flowers everywhere.

I stepped out of the bathroom and looked at the walls in the room. The walls are what got me; they had painted scenes on them. The room I was in had an ocean theme that looked like the beach right outside of the castle, it probably was. There where fauns and centaurs dancing around a bon fire and mermaids jump out of the water. It was so pretty.

"I take it you like the room lady Avery?" Rena asked timidly.

"Like it? I love it!" I said falling onto the bed. "It's far beyond what I was hoping for, is this really the room I'm staying in?"

I couldn't believe the royals gave me such a nice room. It looked like it was fit for a princess, here in Narnia I guess I'd just be considered a peasant since I'm pretty much broke.

"Yes, this is one of the guest bedrooms," she said walking over to me "what were you expecting, A small room with a wooden bed and a candle?" she asked, chuckling.

"Well…yeah, I'm not exactly royalty here…"

She just laughed and took out a roll of measuring tape, a piece of paper, and a quill from her bag.

"Alright now, hold still." she said coming closer, I immediately took a step back.

"What are you doing?" I asked a little freaked out.

"Taking your measurements, if you're going to stay in Narnia you need to dress like one." She took a step forward, I took a step back.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, you need various dresses and-"

"Dresses?" I pulled a face. _I was not comfortable wearing dresses. I feel naked when I wear them, don't ask me why._

"Yes, of course, what else would you wear?" she laughed.

"I don't know," I yelled. "Pants?"

Raff was sitting on my bed looking very amused by the whole conversation.

"No, no, no, no, no!" she shook her head. "Only _men_ wear pants, ladies wear dresses."

"Well I'm a teenager and I wear _pants_, so could you please make me a pair? _Please_," I begged. "I'll only wear them a few times and the rest of the time I'll wear…dresses," I choked out. "Ok?"

She sighed and agreed shaking her head. "Yes, I will have a pair of pants made for you."

"Alright then."

She then took my measurements and asked me what my favorite colors were.

"Until I can get these measurements to the seamstress, you can wear these dresses." she said putting at least ten in my closet. "Here, wear this one."

She literally chucked a maroon one at me as it hit me in the face. I pulled it back to look at it; it was plain and simple and had three quarter sleeves. It looked like a peasant dress, and I liked it.

Rena finally left to take the measurements down to the seamstress and I turned to Raff who had been sitting on the bed.

"Well, what now?" he asked flopping onto his stomach.

"Well first I'm going to put on this dress, and then I don't know what." Raff turned his head and looked out the window.

"I suggest we try finding the dining hall, there is going to be a council meeting held there and we better hurry, it's almost sunset." Raff said pointing to the window.

I nodded and quickly changed into the dress, leaving my jeans and tank top and shoes pushed to the side of the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and saw how crazy my hair looked. I quickly pulled it into a messy bun on top of my head. A few loose curls falling from it and framing my face.

I put on the brown leather flats that where left for me and stepped out of the bathroom.

Raff turned his head, smiled, and bowed to me like a true gentleman.

"You look lovely Avery."

"Thanks Raff," I said smiling. "let's go find the dining hall."

He hopped off of my bed and walked next to me as we entered the hallway and began our search for the dining hall.

":":":":":":":":":":":":":":"

That's it for now

Tell me what you think


	2. Getting Lost, Found, and Loud

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Narnia, I just own my OC'S

":"::":"::":"::""::":":":"::"

Avery's POV

We exited the room in silence and walked down the hall. The walls had so many things on them, paintings, tapestries, and emblems. The hall itself had vases filled with colorful flowers and statues of figures and at the end of every hallway was the statue of a lion.

This place was truly magnificent, not to mention totally cool.

Pretty soon we had come to a point where we had to turn left or right.

"Left-" "Right-" we looked at each other.

"I'm pretty sure it's right." I said pointing down the right hallway.

"No left, the hallway looks familiar." Raff said looking up at me.

"_All_ of the hallways look the same!" I stressed.

"Well then, animal instincts." He tapped his head.

I opened my mouth to say something, but I shut it. I didn't have a better come back to that.

"So…left?" I sighed gesturing to the left.

"This way Avery," Raff said with a triumphant grin on his face as he turned to the left.

"I seriously think it's right…" I said looking back over my shoulder.

"Alright, let's not start that again."

Since our turn left we had taken three rights and another left and so far we haven't found anything close to being the dining hall.

"I told you we should have gone right," I said stopping. "I bet we aren't even _close_ to the dining hall."

"Well if you're so smart, you lead!" Raff huffed crossing his arms.

"No…you're doing just fine."

Raff looked up at me and glared as I flashed him an innocent smile.

"Hello?" someone called out to us. "Raff, is that you?"

Raff turned around and a smile appeared on his face. "Koran, how are you?" he called to his long time friend.

I turned myself around and saw a cheetah coming our way. He sped up a little then stopped in front of us.

"I'm fine my friend," he nodded his head towards me. "Who is she?"

"I rescued her!" Raff proclaimed heroically.

"More like gave me a sense of direction," I said looking from Raff to Koran. "He led me here."

Raff pouted while Koran chuckled and nudged his friend.

"My name is Koran, my lady."

"I'm Avery, I've heard a lot of really cool things about you, you're very brave," I flashed him a smile. "And it's not _lady_, just call me Avery." Koran smiled back at me.

"Well, let's go." Raff said getting impatient.

"Where are you two headed?" Koran asked politely.

"The dining hall, do you know which way it is?" Raff sent me a glare.

"Yes, it's the other way."

I then crossed my arms and looked down at Raff with a huge grin on my face. "HA! I told yah we had to take a right!"

Raff let out a noise of frustration and jumped onto Korans back with a pout on his face.

We backtracked and came back to the hallway where all of the madness started and took a right. Going through more hallways and taking more turns, I lost track of where I was… again…

"It's like a freaking maze in here!"

"Indeed it is Miss Avery," Koran said nodding his head in agreement. "…and here is the dining hall, good luck to you both."

I looked up at the doors and noticed they looked just like the ones to the thorn room.

"Thanks Koran."

"No problem, anytime."

Raff jumped off his back and we both stood in front of the doors.

"Ready?" Raff asked.

I took a deep breath. "Yep, let's go."

I opened one of the doors and we both stepped inside.

We were greeted by people shouting and throwing things at one another, not the way I would have pictured a royal council meeting.

There were two bears, a fox, five centaurs, three fauns, three dwarfs, 2 griffins, and a couple of other animals. I looked up and saw four people sitting at a podium; it was the Kings and Queens.

I bent down and put Raff on my shoulder. "I think we came at a bad time." I whispered to him.

"No, this is the council; you are actually right on time."

"Well why is there a council meeting going on in the dining hall?" I asked confused.

"There wasn't enough space in the council room…look out!"

I ducked as I was almost hit by a bottle.

"What the hell is going on in here?"

"Politics," said Raff clutching my shoulder. "And probably the debate about why you are here."

"This," I gestured to the madness in front of us. "Is because of me?"

"Yes, it's not every day a Daughter of Eve shows up in Narnia and these good people want answers."

I watched as a dwarf and a fawn went at it with each other.

"Yeah, great people." I gulped.

"Oh, that's just Malkear and Ruffsbin, they always go at it."

"SILENCE!" I looked up to see High King Peter standing and rubbing his temples. "Avery, Raffaello, please come forward, council take your seats." _I think he needs to start looking for some new council members…_

I walked forward and saw that there where chairs lined around dining hall and in the center off it all was a lone chair that was right in front of the Kings and Queens.

"Avery, sit there please." the High King said referring to the lone chair.

I sat down with Raff still on my shoulder.

"I swear to god if you leave me…" I whispered to him.

"I'll stay, I know how intimidating the council can be." Raff said as he got comfortable on my shoulder.

"Avery, how exactly did you get to Narnia?" High King Peter asked looking down at me.

"I was getting ready for school and I saw a light coming from my closet, I opened my closet and found that there wasn't a back to it. I stepped forward, tripped on a shoe rack, became good friends with a bush and that's how I came to be in Narnia" I finished with a slight blush on my face. I'm not the most coordinated of people.

Queens Susan and Lucy where suppressing giggles when I mentioned the bush, along with the Kings who exchanged small smiles.

"Coming in from a closet? How is that possible!" a dwarf yelled from his chair.

"How can you become friends with a bush? She's crazy!" a faun yelled pointing at me. _Ok, I didn't mean literally mean 'become friends with a bush'_

"Quiet!" yelled the High King. "It isn't impossible to get here by coming through a closet, you all should know this since my siblings and I came in through a wardrobe and as for the bush comment, she means she fell into the bush." The High King smirked at me.

I looked around as some of the animals snickered at me, I could care less. Like they've never tripped and fell into something before!

"What is your business in Narnia?" a centaur asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know why I'm here; I'm just as confused as any of you are!" I said looking around.

"You must have been brought here for some reason; why else would Aslan let you come." Queen Lucy spoke up. _Ok, seriously, I need to know now!_

"Alright, who is this Aslan everyone keeps talking about?" I asked exasperated.

At that moment everyone was silent and staring at me. It was a seriously uncomfortable silence and I wanted it to end. _Can you saw awkward turtle…_

"What did I say?" I quietly piped up.

"You don't know who Aslan is?" another centaur asked stepping forward.

"No, no one would tell me!" I said justifying myself.

"Aslan is the King over all kings!" yelled a fawn.

"The emperor of Narnia!" shouted a griffin.

"Our great leader!" added a bear.

"Ok, ok, sheesh, sorry I asked." I said, shrinking into my seat.

"It's alright, you're new to Narnia, and you had a right to ask." King Edmund said through the noise.

"Alright council, it seems we have some work to do, you can all retire for the evening. King Edmund and I will be looking through our library and records on history to see if there is anything about her sudden appearance!" announced the High King. "The council is now at rest!"And with that final statement everyone started to leave.

"Should we go Raff?"

"I'm not sure." He said dropping into my lap.

"Raffaello, you may retire as well." Edmund said to my small friend.

Raff jumped off my lap.

"Raff." I squeaked.

"it will be Ok, I promise, I'll see you in your room after dinner." I nodded.

"Avery, they are going to serve us dinner now, come on," Queen Lucy said taking my hand and leading me to a table behind the podium. "you can sit next to me!"

So I sat next to Queen Lucy and Across from King Edmund.

"I failed to ask you this question before but, what year are you from?" Queen Susan asked breaking the silence.

"Well, where I'm from, I came here on New Year's Day, it had just turned 2009."

"You're joking!" Edmund yelled with wide eyes.

"Umm, no…"

"Impossible!" Susan exclaimed. "How can that be? When we came here it was the 1940s."

"Really?" I asked taken back. "that's strange…during World War two?"

"Yes." She answered.

"When dose the war end?" King Peter asked, all of his siblings turned to me.

"1945 is when it ends, that was the only thing I found interesting in history class, learning about the 1940s."

Everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank Aslan that it doesn't last longer than we thought." Queen Susan sighed with a small smile on her face.

"Do you have a family member fighting in the war?" I asked.

"Our father," Queen Lucy said with a slight frown. _Wow, way to go Avery._

"I'm so sorry your highness."

"Oh, you don't have to do that; we prefer being called by our first names, without the titles" King Edmund said.

"Yes, just Susan, Lucy, Edmund, and Peter will work" Susan said placing her napkin in her lap.

"Okay."

For the rest of the dinner we talked about the times we came from.

"What about flying cars?" Edmund asked leaning forward a bit.

"Nope, no flying cars yet" I said smiling at him.

"Underwater cities?" Lucy asked with excitement.

"No, but there are amusement park rides that go underwater."

"Really?" she asked with wide eyes.

"mm-hmm." I nodded and let out a yawn.

Peter and Susan exchanged looks.

"Alright, enough questioning," Peter said rising from his chair. "It looks as if Avery is tired, which she should be, she's had a long day."

"And it just keeps getting longer and longer and longer." I said jokingly.

Peter rolled his eyes while Lucy and Susan giggled.

"Then before it gets any _longer_, I suggest you go to bed."

"You see, if I could your majesty I would, really, but I don't know where my room is."

"Really?" he cocked an eyebrow.

"Yep, so don't be surprised if you find me sleeping in some random chair in the morning." I said getting up.

I got a laugh out of the three younger royals while the High King gave me a look.

"I'll take her to her room," Edmund said standing up. "It's right near mine anyway."

"Thank you Edmund," Peter said as he got up. "Good night, ladies."He then proceeded to exit the room through a back door.

"Come one, you must be tired." Edmund said offering me his arm, which I accepted.

After walking with him for a good few minutes I noticed how much taller he was then me. I was standing at 5'3, while he looked to be at 5'6, the same height as his brother. Ok, maybe a bit shorter than his brother.

"How old are you?" I asked looking up at him.

He looked down at me.

"I'm 15 years old…" he replied giving me a look as if he was curious why I asked.

"You're joking, right?"

"Why would I joke about my age?"

"I don't know, it's just not fair." I sighed.

"What's not fair?" he asked confused.

"I'm 17 and you're so much taller than me, no fair" I pouted.

Edmund let out a booming laugh and pulled me closer.

"You're not that short," I gave him a look. "Ok, so you're a bit short."

"I'm shorter then Susan…"

"Only by an inch!" he argued nudging me.

I nudged him back and pretty soon we got into a nudge war which led to a shoving war. We were laughing down the hallway until we stopped in front of a set of double doors.

"Well, this is your room lady Avery."

"Thank you and good night King Edmund" I said opening the door.

"I told you before its Edmund, just Edmund."

"Alright, but only if you agree to call me _just _Avery."

"Alright then." he said smiling as he took my hand and kissed it.

"Good night Just Edmund."

"That's not what I-"

"That's what you told me to call you." I said in a teasing voice.

"Well then, if that's the way you want it, goodnight _Just_ Avery" Edmund bowed as he waved goodbye and made his way around the corner.

I knew king Edmund and I would be great friends, he was so easy to talk to and to approach. He's also very fun loving and a joker. Oh yes, we were going to get along just fine.

I laughed as I entered my room and saw a nightgown left for me and Raff lying on the bed. I went into the bathroom and slipped it on. The nightgown fell down to my ankles. I looked in the mirror and noticed it was pale blue and made of a silk like material... I also noticed that my hair was becoming a fizzing mess in this bun. So i quickly splashed some water on my hair in attempts to smooth it down. "Well this is a total fail" I sighed and pulled my hair back into a bun.

I walked out of the bathroom and stretched my arms out, I was seriously tried.

"How was dinner Avery?" Raff asked from his spot on the bed. He was all curled up in the center of one of the larger pillows.

"It was pretty good, my friend, just more questions and such." I sighed getting into bed.

"Better get a good night's sleep," Raff yawned. "It's going to be a long day tomorrow." I nodded into my pillow. The bed was so soft. _I imagine this is what a cloud would feel like._

"Good night Raff."

"Good night Avery."

:":":":":":

That's it for now.

Thanks for reading!


	3. A Prophesy

Disclaimer: don't own anything that has to do with Narnia, but I do own my OC'S

":":":"::":"::::":":"::"::":"::":"::":":"

It was early.

The sun was just barely rising over the hill sides of Narnia when all of the younger royals had been awoken from their sleep, much to Queen Susan's disliking…

Lucy skipped down the hallway, in her pale pink nightgown and robe, to her eldest brothers' room. She had been told by Koran that her brother needed to see her right away and to make haste to his room.

She stopped at the double doors to his room and pushed them open with a great heave, she always hated how heavy the doors could be in the castle.

"Good morning Peter, Susan, Ed." She greeted them happily as she sat next to Peter who instinctively wrapped an arm around his little sisters' waste.

"Alright Peter what's this all about?" Susan asked rubbing her eyes. "It's early."

"I know Su and I'm sorry for calling you all down this morning, but we need to talk about Avery." the High King said glancing around at his siblings. "I feel like there's something about her that can't be trusted, we should keep a closer watch on her."

"There's nothing about her Pete, she's really nice." Edmund defended his new friend.

"She may be nice now Ed, but we don't know about later."Edmund glanced at Peter and shook his head sighing. "How do we know she's not an enemy spy, sent to infiltrate the castle?" Susan rolled her eyes.

"Did you find anything about her last night, Edmund?" the Gentle Queen questioned. "Anything useful in the library?"

"No, not yet, but I know I'm close to." He rubbed his temples. "I didn't really get much out of her after dinner; the walk to her room was silent for a while. I asked a few questions and she asked a few, nothing very useful." He pulled up a chair and took a seat. "I think I may have found something in the Library, but the text is very old," he let out a frustrated sigh. "I need to find a way to translate it."

"Good, I want that to be your main priority today, work as hard as you possibly can to find anything on her, the council is getting antsy." Peter said looking over at his brother.

"Alright," Edmund gave in. "I'll see what I can find out today."

"Lucy, why don't _you_ spend the day with Avery, to give Edmund a break." suggested Susan, putting a hand on her sisters' shoulder. She knew that Edmund had found a friend in Avery and it was killing him that he had to most of the _interrogating_.

_It's really not necessary,_ Susan thought. _But whatever makes Peter happy…_

"Yes, show her around and get some information on her." Peter said smiling at his younger sister.

"Oh Peter," Susan sighed. "You _are_ being ridiculous." She muttered.

"Alright, I'll show her all of my favorite places." Lucy smiled squirming out of her bothers grasp.

"Go wake her up, off you go." her big brother said as he pushed her forward lightly.

"I'll see you all later!" she called form the hallway as she skipped back to her own room to get dressed.

"Better get to the library Ed."

"Sure thing Pete," Edmund sighed as he made his way through the door.

"Don't be so judgmental with her Peter; you don't know anything for sure." Susan warned her brother with a scolding look.

"It will be fine Su, now, let's go eat some breakfast."

":":"::":":":":":":":":":":":"::":":":":":'

Avery's' POV

I was woken up by the sounds of birds obnoxiously chirping outside my window. "Ugh, seriously? it's too early..." I groaned out as I turned over to face the window. A bright light was leaking into the room through the curtains and hitting my face. I buried my head deeper in the soft, squishy pillow to try and drown out the birds. "God, this bed is like my own personal heaven." I felt myself become swallowed by the layers of cashmere sheets. "Hmm." I closed my eyes once more to try and drift back into slumber, but those damn bird started up again, like they were just telling me to get my ass out of bed. It was very Cinderella-ish. I had a vision of them flying into my room, pulling back my sheets, and beckoning me to join them in their happy morning tune.

That's so not happening.

I abruptly sat up, absolutely having it with the birds. I got out of bed and stomped over to the window, I pulled open the curtains and leaned myself out the window. "Who do you think I am, Cinderella!?" I shouted out. "I never asked for a feathered alarm clock, so, for the love of all that is holy, SHUT UP!" I watched as the birds all flew away from my window and into the distance. "Good riddance." I let out a sigh and leaned myself on my hands and looked out at the view in front of me. "Oh wow." I saw the sun rising over the ocean. I had never seen such vibrant colors in my life. The burning orange against the crystal blue water was just entrancing.

"Feels like it's going to be another hot day, good; I love the summer's heat." I got up from the window and stretched "No use going back to sleep now, freaking birds, better get dressed." I turned to the bed.

"Raff-" I stopped short when I realized my furry companion wasn't in his spot, instead there was a small piece of paper. I grabbed it and read the message aloud. "Avery, I have gone to help Koran with some of his duties and to practice with some of my fellow mice. I will see you sometime later today, Raffaello."

"Hmm, well I guess that's it then, I'm on my own for the day."

I walked into the bathroom to take a shower when I realized...There are no showers. "Right, no shower/ plumbing technology." I looked at the huge tub before me, there was no plumbing. Instead there was a large thick rope, which I guess was to call housekeeping so they could make up a bath. "That's such a hassle." I mumbled to myself. I looked around and saw there was a pitcher full of water next to a smaller basin. I poured the water in and washed my face. I then looked in the small cupboard behind the mirror and saw what resembled a toothbrush and toothpaste. I brushed my teeth and then spit out the window, I know that's bad but I needed the water clean so I could wash my hair. I dunked my head into the basin and then dried it out with a towel.

"Ok," I turned back to the cupboard. "Brush, brush, brush, where is the brush?" I finally found one and started to attack the monster growing out of my head. It took about a good twenty minutes before all the knots got brushed out.

After my hair was tamed, I went to the wardrobe and saw that it had been stocked with clothes. There were seven regular, plain dresses, like my red one, two very extravagant looking dresses, two pairs of pants, and some strange looking undergarments.

I looked at all of my plain dresses, which I believe are called hunting dresses, and noticed they were all long sleeved or quarter sleeved. I pulled out a green one, some underwear, and this weird corset thing. "What the hell am I supposed to do with this contraption?" I groaned as I started hooking the thing around my body. It was hard to put this thing on by myself. After I had managed to hook it together, I spinned the corset around and pulled it up to my chest so my upper half was covered. "This is so uncomfortable." I pulled the green dress on over my head and then walked over to the mirror. It didn't look too bad, but I was starting to heat up.

"Whoa, it's gonna be hotter than I thought!" I started fanning myself with my hand. "And all I've got are long sleeved dresses."

I started looking around the room for a pair of scissors, checking the vanity drawers and such. Then I looked down near the bottom of the wardrobe and I saw a small basket filled with yarn, thread, needles and a pair of scissors.

"HA! Found you." I proclaimed grabbing the scissors.

I threw off the dress and laid it on the bed, now standing in my underwear and bra/corset type thing; I took the scissors and started cutting the sleeves off, making the dress top like a tank top. I also lowered the neck line so it was a 'V' shape and cut the hem of the dress to come to my kneecaps.

I slipped the moss green dress back on then went to pick up my nightgown, which was drenched thanks to my hair, and hung it on a clothes line in the bathroom for the maids to get. I walked over to the mirror in the bathroom and looked at my hair. It was already starting to frizz, so I put it into a side ponytail. Satisfied, I walked out of the bathroom and back to my closet. I looked around and found a brown belt that I put around my waist to add something to the dress. "There we go, perfect."

"Wake up A- oh! Avery you're already up." I looked over and saw Lucy coming into my room "what did you do to your dress?" She giggled.

"I fixed it." I smiled down at her.

"Well I like it, come on, we get to spend the day together since the others are busy."

"Ok, cool." I started to put on the pair of brown flats.

"Cool? But it's hot out." She said giving me a look.

"No, in my time cool means awesome or great." I explained, walking out of my room with her.

"Oh! Then let's go get breakfast." She grabbed my hand.

"I don't eat breakfast." I said casually.

"You don't?"

"No, I'm usually running out the door to catch my bus in the morning so I don't get to eat and on the weekends I sleep in late, I only eat lunch and dinner."

We turned the corner and a few of the servants bowed to Lucy and she waved back to them.

"But breakfast is _so_ good in Narnia, you must eat something!" she begged, it freaked me out a little. I mean, it looked like she was about to cry.

"Ok," I gave in. "I'll eat toast with butter and jelly, that's the only breakfast I've ever really eaten."

Lucy laughed and grabbed my hand. "You're just like Ed, he only eats toast!"

So I had my first Narnian breakfast. I know I said I was only going to eat toast, but I ended up eating eggs, toast, bacon and sausage. It all smelled so good I just couldn't help myself! And I, being myself, ate it very fast. I never know when to come up for air. So, at the end of my feast I had a very bad stomach ache.

"Ok," I moaned. "no more Narnian breakfasts."

"Why not?" Lucy asked with a frown.

"'Cuz I eat too much!" I laughed and was soon joined by Lucy.

"Come, I want to show you the gardens."

She came over and took my hand, leading me out of the dining hall. She led me outside and down a grand _outdoor_ staircase, which I never knew could exist. We turned and walked down a small side path and I soon found myself standing outside of a metal gate with vines creeping up it.

"Here we are," said Lucy opening the gate "the cliff side garden."

"Wow."

It was beautiful. Flowers of all kinds where blossoming everywhere. There were exotic trees growing at every corner, some with fruit, some bore flowers. There was also a huge, detailed fountain and a pond. The garden was also littered with statues.

"Let's sit there, under the willow tree." Lucy said, pulling me over.

As soon as we were seated the questioning started.

"Do you mind if I ask you some questions? Lucy Asked. "I want to get to know you better."

_Oh here we go…_

"You mean like twenty questions?" I asked joking around.

"What?"

"Never mind; sure, ask away, just as long as I get to ask you some to?"

"Sure!" she said getting all excited." so, what's your favorite color?"

"Green, yours?"

"Purple!" She replied. "favorite food?"

"Pizza, without a doubt, how 'bout you?"

"Hmm…meat pies!"

"I haven't had those in forever!" I said sinking off into dreamland. "My nana makes them so good."

"Oh! I know, what about boys?"

"Boys?" I asked nervously from my spot on the ground. Lucy was leaning against the trunk of the tree and I was lying on my stomach on the ground.

"Yes, boys!" she exclaimed. "Is anyone courting you?"

"Courting…oh, you mean dating," I said in realization. "well I did have one, but not anymore."

"Oh, what happened?" Lucy asked with a frown.

"Well, this boy named Kurt, who was courting me for about two years…I thought everything was fine, but I guess it wasn't, two years ugh! I wasted two _years _on that boy Lucy! I put up with his mother who _hated_ me and his friends that where complete jerks and he dumps _me_?" I was getting pissed. "if anything_ I_ should have dumped _him_! He was a suck-ish boyfriend anyway!" by this time I had moved from my spot on the ground to the right side of the tree trunk. I crossed my arms and slouched against it.

"Oh, I'm-"

"Then before him," I continued on my rant. "I was with this guy named Robbie and me and him where really good together, everyone called us the '_cute_ _couple'_ and we walked to classes together and he was really sweet and charming!" I started talking faster and getting more aggravated. "Then, all of a sudden, BAM! I see him sucking face with my friend Jessica! Can you believe it?" I shook my head and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Well I-"

"He _cheated_ on me!" I cut her off again. "And with my best friend! That's like taking a blow to the face and then getting stabbed in the back!" I sighed and started to calm down. "I have _the worst_ luck with guys, heaven forbid you get stuck with a jerk Lucy. It can really ruin things for you."

Lucy came closer and put a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry you had such horrible courting experiences, you would defiantly get along with Susan, she has courted so many boys, but they all turn out the same." Lucy said looking upset, she always hated when Susan ended up heartbroken.

"Well, lucky for her I have become an expert judge at reading people, I'll make sure she never courts a jerk again." I gave the young Queen a small smile.

"Oh good, I don't think I can stand another pompous duke."

"You know, for a little girl, you have a very extensive vocabulary." Lucy blushed and let out the cutest little giggle. "So, anymore questions?" I asked now resting against the tree.

"What was your family like?" she asked as she absentmindedly started playing with my hair.

"My family?" I asked sitting up a bit. Lucy nodded her head as she now started to braid my hair. "Well, there's my dad, he's completely clueless to everything but he means well." I paused and took a breath "My mom can be a total psycho, she's happy one minute and pissed at you the next…but she's actually been getting better at controlling her mood swings…" I trailed off thinking about my mother.

"Umm…pissed?"

"Oh yeah, sorry, future slang…uh," I thought of the best way to explain in to her. "Pissed means mad, like _really _mad." Lucy cocked her head to the side slightly.

"Well that's an odd way to say it, it sounds like-"

"Yeah I know, but after a while it doesn't sound so wrong."

"Ok, well, please continue."

"Then there are my siblings, I have two, younger, twin brothers-"

"Twins?" Lucy asked, her eyes lighting up. "That's so fascinating!"

"Oh yeah, they are _very_ fascinating." I said rolling my eyes.

"What are their names?"

"Grant and Jordan, Grant is kind and thoughtful, while Jordan is hyper and adventurous."

"How old are they?"

"Five, they are such babies too, they always need me. They attach themselves to my legs and Grant hates thunderstorms and ends up crawling in bed with me at night." I sighed, suddenly missing them very much. "I miss them."

"Oh, don't be sad!" she patted my hand. "You'll see them again."

"Yeah, but when?" I asked looking over at her.

"I-I don't know." She answered truthfully.

It was silent.

"What about your family, tell me about your siblings?"

"oh yes, Susan, Peter and Ed." she started putting small flowers in my hair. "Well, Ed is the third oldest at fifteen and he's come a very long way, he used to not be very nice, but now he's much more fun, and living up to his Just title." I smiled; Ed was a lot of fun to be around. "Then there's Susan, the second oldest, she's seventeen, is very smart, and very beautiful. She always reads books and is a bit of a know-it-all; she's also quiet and nice and has a gentle thing about her…going with her title Queen Susan the Gentle." Lucy laughed. "And now Peter, he's the eldest at eighteen, I just adore my big brother; he makes sure nothing bad ever happens to us or to anyone. He puts himself before others, sometimes he's a bit intimidating, but once you get to know him he's really funny!"

"What about you?" I asked.

"Me? I don't know how to explain myself…" she paused. "Well; I'm always in a happy mood really. I'm very active and I love to play and learn all sorts new things."

"You are all so different." I said taking in all of the information given to me.

"But we somehow manage to rule a country." She smiled.

"Lucy, Avery!"

We both looked up to see Susan leaning over a balcony above us.

"We found something, come to the council room!"

_Found something? Found what?_

"We'll be right there!" Lucy yelled back.

Susan then disappeared back into the castle.

"Well, let's go!" Lucy said pulling me up.

"Found what?" I asked getting up slowly.

"The reason why you're here," She said moving quickly through the gate. "Edmund and Peter have been looking all morning."

We walked at a fast steady pace through the hallway when I spotted Raff talking to someone.

"Raff!" I called to him. he turned around quickly and must have seen the look on my face because he left whoever he was talking to and ran to my side, then climbed up my dress and to my shoulder.

"What's going on?" he asked in a hushed voice.

"Susan said they found why I was here and I don't want to face council alone, I needed you." I said looking over at him.

"Well this is exciting and I hope it's good, I don't want you being here to be a bad omen." Lucy looked over at Raff with a worried look.

"Well, whatever it maybe, I hope it's good." Lucy said pushing open a set of doors.

When we got to the council room it was set up the same way as it had been in the dining hall. Lucy then went up and sat next to her siblings and Raff and I were placed center stage.

"Alright, settle down, we called you all here because my brother, King Edmund, has found information on why _she_ is here." Peter said casting me a nasty look, it was very unattractive.

_Well what's with the attitude?_ I wondered turning away from Peters gaze.

"Edmund, if you would?" I looked over at Ed.

Ed nodded and stood up with a big, old, book in his hands; he opened it and began to read.

"there is a prophesy which says…_A Daughter of Eve will come from a land of far, she will be a hero and Narnia's guarding star, the evil being draws near and kill him she must, she will fight alongside the magnificent and save the Just_." Edmund concluded as he shut the book.

The room was deadly silent and all eyes had fallen on me, some people whispered back and forth to each other. It was very unnerving.

"You think that I," I pointed to myself. "am that person?"

Ed opened his mouth to say something but, Peter beat him to it.

"We don't like it either." His royal rudeness pouted.

"Peter." Susan hissed, casting her brother a glare. _Geez, you would think Susan was the eldest. She's got more manners then Peter._

"Well I don't like it…" he mumbled. _Believe me, I don't either…_

"Actually, we know it's you, just this morning we received news that the Calormen army, and their dictator, are on their way here."Edmund said walking back to his spot next to his siblings.

"And since you're the only other Daughter of Eve here, it's up to you to defeat him." Susan said looking down at me.

"Me?" I asked shrinking into my seat, I suddenly felt very, very small.

"Avery, calm down," Raff whispered in my ear. "I can feel your heartbeat quickening."

"I know," Peter spoke up. "I can't believe it either, there isn't a chance you can defend these people." He ran a hand through his hair, frustrated with the situation.

_Well that was mean, sure I don't know how to hold a sword, but still, ouch, that was harsh._ I thought looking up at him.

"Well duh!" I yelled causing some council members to jump slightly in their seats. "I don't even know how to defend myself! This is seriously screwed up."

"I will teach you how to defend yourself, Lady Avery." I turned my attention to the centaur who spoke up, I believe it was General Orius.

"Even that won't help her." Peter said looking down at me, like I was some inferior enemy. I looked him straight in the eyes and glared at him.

_Okay, that's it! I'm getting pissed at this prissy king! Screw his title; he's getting an ear full!_ I thought angrily.

Orius went to say something, but I cut him off.

"No forget it!" I yelled standing up. "I'm out!" I stood up and walked out leaving the court in frenzy.

"Avery no-" I took Raff off my shoulder and placed him on a table on my way out. "Avery!" I just kept walking. I was mad at what Peter said, but I could learn! Well, I was more scared really, scared for my life and the Narnians. The fear was overwhelming.

"Avery!" I heard someone call out to me. "HEY!"I turned around and saw Peter.

"What do you want from me?" I yelled turning around sharply.

"_You_ just walked out of a council meeting, as High King, I order you to get your arse back in there!" he yelled pointing back to the Council Room.

"Oh, yeah, sorry to alert you your _highness," _I put my hands on my hips. "But, ummm I'm NOT a Narnian! You are _not_ my king!" I yelled stepping closer to him. I was seriously pissed! 'I order you?' was he serious?

"That doesn't matter!" he stepped closer to me. "You're in my country you wretched girl, so you will obey me and show me respect!"

"Oh, I shall practice my curtsey!" I said in a fake, sweet, sarcastic voice while doing a mock curtsy.

"Just get back in the Council Room!" Peter shouted. He looked like he wanted to strangle me.

"Ok, what is your deal, why are you on my case like this?"

"Because I don't trust you!" he yelled taking a breath. "You look like a traitor but, you have to help me keep my country safe!"

_That jerk, how dare he judge me! Asshole!_ By now I was resisting the urge to slap him across his face.

"No, tell me how you really fell about me?" I asked sarcastically, rolling my eyes. "Newsflash, I don't like you either!" I shouted and started walking away again.

"You-ugh!" I looked back to see him walking the other way.

"Whatever." I muttered, Turing my head to face forward. I stomped around the halls until I found my room and collapsed on my bed.

"Shit, was all that arguing really necessary?" I asked myself while rubbing my head..

I thought for a while.

"No, but it's not fair," I mumbled to myself. "I don't get a say in this."

_Think of the Narnians Avery, Raff and Koran…_

After a few moments of arguing with myself, I heard someone knocking at my door.

"Avery, can I come in?" I heard the innocent voice of Queen Lucy call.

"Sure thing Lucy, it really doesn't matter." I called out to her in a careless voice.

The door opened to reveal not only Lucy, but Ed and Susan as well. I sat up and looked at them.

"We heard your argument with Peter in the hall." Susan said taking a seat in the chair next to my bed.

"Oh, well that's fantastic." I said and slumped back down.

"Are you really going to leave us?" Lucy asked now sitting on my bed next to me.

"No, but I want to…"

"Don't," Ed said coming closer as well. "Peter may think he can do everything on his own, but we need you, Narnia needs you."

"But I can't do _anything_; I don't know how to fight or anything!" I stressed.

"Leave that to Orius, he's and expert, he'll have you trained in no time."

"Does this mean you are going to stay and help us?" Susan asked with a small smile. _She's not very big on 'smiles' is she?_

"I guess," I sighed. "What other choice do I have?"

"Good," Susan took a breath or relief. "Because the prophesy states that you have to fight alongside Peter."

"whoopdee-freaking-do." I said and shoved a pillow into my face.

"Well, we'll leave you to think about it." Susan said getting up out of the chair she was sitting in.

"thanks." I said in a muffled voice.

_…I hate my life._

The three royals made their way to the council room to only find that Peter was the only one still there.

"Well, what did the brat say?" he asked, his eyes glued to the book that held the prophesy.

"She's not a brat Peter, she just has a lot to take in and she's going to start sword lessons with Orius tomorrow." Edmund said glaring at his brother.

"Alright then, Lucy what did you find out about her?"

"Oh Peter, _honestly_!" Susan grumbled taking a seat.

"Well she has twin brothers, younger, named Grant and Jordan and she has had two very bad courtships."

"The poor girl." Susan sighed having been in the same situation, she knew how horrible it was to go through bad courtships.

"Yes, she said one dumped her after two years of courting and the other one, I think she said, cheated on her…courting another girl behind her back."

"Oh, how horrid!" Susan exclaimed. "I can't believe that, what she must have gone through…" Susan trailed off thinking of Avery; she felt sympathy for the poor girl.

"You should have heard her Susan." Lucy walked over and sat by her sister.

"I believe it," Peter spoke out. "What man could stand her?"

"I can Peter!" Edmund said stepping forward. "So can you please just stop this? I know you hate sharing the glory, but our future depends on her."

"He's right Peter, so please be nice." Susan said gently.

"I still don't trust her." Peter said walking away from the group.

"Well you're going to have to!" Susan called after him.

Peter stopped walking and turned around to face his sister.

"The prophesy mentioned she had so save Ed." She explained.

"No she won't because Ed isn't going anywhere; he's going to be under constant watch."Edmunds eyes widened at Peters statement.

"Pete, you and I both know I can handle myself!"

"You're having protection Ed, starting today." Peter finalized as he turned and left the room.

"You know," Lucy spoke. "I think he's jealous of her."

"More like threatened, he thinks she'll get a place in power when all this is over." Susan said getting up from her chair and walking closer to her siblings. "Just like we did when we first came here."

"Excuse me, your highnesses?" A voice called from outside the door.

"Come in!" Susan replied.

The door opened slowly as a familiar fawn poked his head in.

"Yes Mr. Tumnus?" Edmund asked as the fawn came into view.

"Aslan is here."

That's it for now!

Tell me what you think.


	4. A Busy Day

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Narnia, I only own my OC'S.

Ok so, here is the next chapter.

:":":":::":":"::":"::":":":":::":":":"::":":":":":":"

"Aslan!" Lucy exclaimed in excitement. "Where is he?"

"The throne room, your majesty." Tumnus bowed his head slightly.

Lucy then took off running, she ran as fast as she could.

Her cape whipped around freely as she ran past servants and guards of the castle, calling apologies over her shoulder as she sprinted down the many hallways of the Cair.

It had been five years since she had seen the lion she loved dearly. She arrived at the throne room with barely any breath; she looked around and saw Peter talking to Aslan. They both turned and faced her.

"Aslan," Lucy said in a voice barely above a whisper. She ran over, using whatever energy she had left, and hugged him fiercely, receiving a chuckle from the lion. "I've missed you so much."

"So have I, dear one." He replied purring slightly.

"Aslan!" two voices called out.

Lucy detached herself from Aslan as he turned his head to look at the doorway.

Susan and Edmund stood there with smiles on their faces before Aslan bowed his head and two came rushing forward. Susan curtseyed and Edmund kneeled as Aslan put a paw on shoulder.

When the greetings were over with the Kings and Queens stepped back and faced the King of all Kings.

"Now, I understand you have a guest here?" Aslan asked looking over the four royals.

"Oh yes," Lucy said smiling. "Her name is Avery; she's so nice and funny…" Lucy trailed off on a short explanation of her while Peter grunted and crossed his arms.

Aslan looked between the two siblings. "Where is Miss. Avery Michaels?"

"We left her in her room, would you like me to get her for you?" Susan said making her way to the door.

"No that's quite alright; I will go to her myself." Aslan addressed them. "I must speak with her." And with that he left the throne room, nodding his head to the servants and guards who bowed before him as he made his way to Avery's room.

":":":":"::"::":::":"::":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":'

Avery's POV

It had been about thirty minutes since the three had left me in my room to 'think'. I moped on my bed for about ten minutes until I told myself I was being a pathetic wimp. I got up and looked at some of the books on the shelf, one read '_The Guide to Understanding the Dryad Life Cycle'_ I took the book off the shelf and sat at my vanity. I look at my reflection in the mirror before I brought the book up off of my lap and promptly started beating my head against it.

"I,"

_Smack._

"Hate,"

_Smack._

"My,"

_Smack_.

"Life,"

_Smack_.

I had been repeating this motion and mantra for about fifteen minutes and to my complete displeasure it wasn't helping me take my mind of things, it just gave me a major headache.

Seven minutes late, I was still sitting at the vanity in my room, smacking away, until I just got bored of the book and slammed my head against the table leaving it there. _What the hell have I gotten myself into?_

I was brought out of my thoughts by a knock at my door. _Ugh…_

"Hnn, go away!" I moaned into the glass table.

I head the door open and the soft sounds of footsteps getting closer to me.

"Do you think is wise to hit yourself with a book?" a deep voice asked with a slight chuckle.

"Well, it takes my mind off things," I murmured with my head still on my vanity. "Sorta…" I felt something soft rub against me, a smile came onto my face as it started to tickle a bit.

"You're very fuzzy." I said giggling as I lifted my head up. "Whoa…" I was face to face with a lion, a very _large_ lion.

"You-are you Aslan?" I asked looking him straight in the eyes.

"Do you think I am?" I was silent for a second.

"Yeah, you look like all of the paintings and just like Lucy described you, majestic and kingly." He chuckled deeply.

"You do not like being here?" He questioned taking a seat next to me. I swung my body around so I was facing him.

"No, I love it here, it's just all of the _stuff_ that's going on, I have to defeat evil, save Ed from who knows what, and fight alongside an annoying, stupid, jerk off of a king!" I said getting worked up.

"Ah, so that's what was going on back in the throne room, you and Peter had a fight?" I froze._ Shit…way to go Avery... just upset the greatest ruler of the country. No big deal or anything…it's not like he can't swallow you whole._

"Yeah, we did." I said hesitantly.

"Go on." He said basically requesting me to tell the tale. So, I told Aslan my story up till when he came in, he listened intently.

"My dear, you are a Narnian, not just by being here...it's in your blood," I raised an eyebrow at that. _How is that even possible?_ "As for your fight, Peter should have not have raised his voice and you shouldn't think so lowly of yourself." I looked him in the eyes and I suddenly felt this wave of emotion flow through me. I felt determined, strong...and most of all, confident.

"Alright, I'll try," I smiled at him. "I'll give it my all, for you."

"You are strong and I have no worries that you will not be, now for the reason I came." Aslan said now taking a seat in front of me. "There is more to the prophecy Edmund had found."

"_What_, there's more?" Aslan just looked at me. "Ugh, ok…let's hear it." I put my head in my hands.

"Yes, the things Edmund told you are true; you will fight alongside the High King," I pulled a face, I hated Peter. "The next part of the prophesy was not written on paper, the reason why is something I cannot tell you, but this is what I can tell you…_the just king she has saved and sends him homeward bound and in the shadows of the night true love may be found_." I stared at Aslan, taking in what I had heard.

"You said the 'L' word; I have issues with the 'L' word."

"Ah, love? Yes it is tricky and complicated, mostly blinding."

"It's a sensitive subject, Aslan, this is crazy, this is insane, this is…" _Save a king, fight alongside a jerk, and possibly fall in love. Wow this is one seriously fucked up fairytale. Ya'know, when I wished for a romantic Disney princess moment, I didn't mean for it to be something like this! What if I get stabbed, what if I die! What if I can't be what everyone thinks me to be? What if I let everyone down, an entire country down…?_

"Your mind is clouded, dear one, so much chaos." Aslan said putting his paw on my hand. "You must find a way to put your mind at ease."

"Ok, I can try." I smiled softly. _I have no idea what he's talking about…_

"Good," He said getting up. "Because I believe there is a certain King that would like to talk with you."

"Peter?" I wondered aloud. "Nope, it's Edmund, I can tell."Aslan chuckled and nuzzled against me.

"I will see you in time Avery Marina Michaels."

"Later." I said lamely as he walked to the door. "Hey!" I perked up. "How'd you know my middle name? I never tell anyone that." I asked with wide eyes.

"I have my ways." And with that he left. I stood up from my vanity and stared at the door.

"Of course you do… your _mystically gifted_." I sighed and flopped onto my bed.

As I was laying there I started thinking over what Aslan had told me, it was too much, I'm just a teenager! I can't freaking do what he's asking me to do. Prophesized one or not I'm gonna freaking die or get stabbed! And now _love_ comes into the picture…I don't want love, I _want_ to go home! Someone stop the madness!

_Knock, knock_

"You don't have to knock; I don't give a damn anymore!" I called from the bed.

I heard a chuckle as someone entered my room and sat next to me on my bed. I continued looking up, staring at the ceiling.

"So what did Aslan tell you?" Ed asked hunching over and getting in my line of vision.

I took the pillow next to me and shoved it over my face. _How can one prophesize love anyway?_

"Just kill me Ed, stab me."

"Oh come on now." I could barely hear Edmund from under my pillow; I could almost see him rolling his eyes at me.

"No, I hate my life, I wanna go home."

"You don't mean that." Ed said patting my hand.

"So? I can say it if I want to! It makes me feel better…" I murmured from underneath my pillow.

"You are a very strange person at times." Ed confessed.

I shrugged and started pressing down on the pillow harder.

"Strange is the same as unique so actually you are complimenting me, so thanks."

"You're welcome," He said chuckling. "Why are you pressing your pillow to your face so hard?"

"I'm trying to kill myself." I said, but of course it sounded more like. "Hm hying ooh ill m'elf."

"Hey, stop it!" Ed said as he pulled the pillow out of my grasp. "Would you be happier if I taught you how to sword fight?" he asked looking down at me, I thought about it for a while.

"…Maybe." I said looking up at him with a small smile which he returned.

"Come on, get up."

Ed pulled me up from my bed, told me to change and meet him right outside my door. He left and I walked over to my wardrobe and pulled out my black pants and a red tunic. I pulled my hair back into a high ponytail.

I walked outside and I didn't see Ed, so I waited for a moment before he came around the corner and smiled at me.

"Where did _you _get pants?"

"I begged the tailor," I said smiling. "And I'm more comfortable in pants, dresses just aren't my thing."

"They look nice on you." He said giving me a once over. _I can say one thing about Edmund…he is very attractive for his age. If I didn't know it I'd say he looked about Peter's age. _

"Thanks." I laughed.

"I decided I'm going to teach you some of the basics so you're ready for Orius tomorrow." Ed said offering his arm.

"Sounds good to me," I said taking his arm like a lady.

So we walked out to the training ground and Ed gave me a light weight sword to use.

"You can use this one until I get one specially made for you." Edmund said as if it was no big deal. _Specially made?_

"You don't have to, this is fine." I said holding the small blade.

"No, that's a practice sword and besides, I want to." Ed smiled. "Everyone should have their own sword that's special to them." I gave Ed a genuine smile; he really is a sweet boy.

"Thanks Ed." He nodded and stood next to me.

"Alright, let's get started with the stance…"

So after countless hours of practice I got the hang of how to block and use my weight with the sword and various attack patters. It almost reminded me of fencing, only with much worse consequences.

"Ok now," Ed talked as we fought. "Thrust it in and don't hold back!"

"That's what she said!" I yelled laughing as I ducked.

"Wait, what?" he stopped and looked at me confused, so I quickly hit my sword against his and knocked it out of his hand.

"Sorry, it's a habit and HA! I win!" I proclaimed and starting doing a little victory dance.

"What? No! You distracted me!" he yelled picking up his sword.

"Isn't that a battle tactic though, distracting your opponent for your advantage?"

"Well…yes…"

"HA! I still win!" I shouted with a huge smile on my face.

"What's going on?"

I looked over to see Peter coming our way…oh joy…

"Oh nothing, I just beat Ed…that's all."

"What? Really?" asked Peter looking over to Ed with wide eyes.

"She plays dirty." he grumbled with a pout on his face… it was kinda cute, in a little kid sort of way.

"Ha-ha no I don't, you shouldn't have stopped."

"What did she do?" Peter asked coming closer.

"She yelled 'that's what she said!'" Ed exclaimed flailing his arms in the air. "I don't get it!"

"What?" Peter asked looking at me.

"Ok Peter let's see if you can get this, you're a perverted teenage boy." He glared at me and I smirked.

"Ok, so, Ed was giving me directions on how to stab someone, he said 'thrust it in and don't hold back' so I said 'that's what she said' get it?" I asked explaining the whole thing slowly.

Peter thought for a moment before his eyes got wide, he looked at me for a second then burst out laughing.

"Oh my, and you think I have a perverted mind?" he laughed.

"Well, you got what I was saying!" I said stepping next to him.

"I still don't get it!" Ed yelled stomping up to us.

"And you never will Ed, ever!" Peter said still laughing.

"What did you come down here for Peter?" Ed asked with his arms crossed, still pouty.

"Oh yes, right," Peter said regaining control. "I came down here to tell Avery that she will have her lessons with Orius near the end of midday, it still will not help her." He then turned to leave as he cast one last arrogant glance my way.

"Jerk," I said glaring at him.

Peter then turned to me.

"What did you call me?"

"D-d-did I stutter?" I shot at him. "I called you a jerk!"

"Oh Aslan here we go again." Edmund said, but was ignored.

"You have no right to!" he yelled coming towards me.

"I have every right to!" I yelled stepping towards him. "You have been acting like such a jackass since I've been here, and you call yourself a King?" we were now face to face and chest to chest.

"I'm just stating the obvious that since you're a women you won't be that good at sword fighting-"

"Oh! So now you're not just a jerk you're a sexist jerk!" I said poking him in the chest.

"What's that? I think I hear Susan calling us!" Ed yelled trying to get our attention.

"I don't know why you're here to help, I could defeat this 'Evil Being' all by myself, and I don't need some weak women, standing at my side, dragging me down!"

"Your right, you don't, you think I want to fight? Well newsflash for yah babe, I don't want to be here and I especially don't want to be anywhere near **_YOU_**!" I then threw my sword down on his foot, which caused him to wince, and marched back up to my room in the Cair.

":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":";'

IN THE COUNCIL ROOM

Edmund had called a small meeting with a select number of council men he had chosen along with his two sisters.

As of right now a heated argument was going on between the council.

"How is this going to work if the girl cannot even hold a sword!" a black dwarf named Hiram yelled.

"She will learn and she will do well." Orius said stepping forward.

"What about her raging temper!" a fawn named Vernon exclaimed. "She is constantly upsetting the High King!"

"Like my brothers attitude is any better." I said to the council who nodded a bit in agreement.

"That is true! How can they defeat evil together if they can't be civil together?" questioned a griffin named Koon. The council looked at each other and nodded at Koon's statement.

"Why do we even need the girl, the High King should just command her to stay at the palace while he takes care of the being." a centaur named Majuro said.

"She was brought here for a reason; she and the High King can kill the 'Evil Being' and save us all!" Raffaello shot, as he stood on the table, looking the centaur in the eyes.

"Sure, if they don't kill each other first." Edmund mumbled, putting his head in his hands.

":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":"

Avery's POV

Darkness had fallen over Narnia and time seemed to fly by at the Cair. I was in my room again and I had a feeling I missed dinner, not just because there were a million knocks on my door before telling me it was time to eat, but because of how dark it was…and that all of those knocks where hours ago.

"Oh well, no dinner, I really don't care." I mumbled to myself.

I was lying in bed, again, just staring at the ceiling; it's become a good comfort for me. I hated the tension between Peter and me and our constant fighting as well. I don't like the looks he gives me and the words he says. _Geez he's not a King he's a bully_.

I was taken from my thoughts by a knock on the door.

I sighed and literally crawled out of bed and started crawling to the door. I stopped crawling when I realized what I was doing.

"What am I doing?" I asked myself with a strange look as I was down on all fours. I shook my head and stood up.

I walked over to the door and slowly grabbed the knob and pulled the door open. There, standing in the dim light of the hallway, was Mr. Tumnus and Koran.

"Hello Lady Avery, the High King wishes to see you." Mr. Tumnus said with an apologetic smile.

"What?" I moaned leaning against my door. "_Nooo_," I really didn't want to deal with him.

"I'll leave this to you, Koran." Tumnus said walking, Err, Trotting away.

"Come now, Avery, let's go." Koran said nudging me with his head.

So I started down the hallway with Koran by my side. During my time at the Cair I had become quick friends with Koran, often meeting him and Raffaello for lunch and what not. I would talk to Koran for hours though; he was just easy to talk to. He sort of reminded me of Aslan, I told him that yesterday and I think he may I have blushed, I don't know but he thanked me. Koran has wonderful manners for a cat…

"Do you have any idea why he wants to see me?" I asked looking down at my furry friend.

"No."

"Well that's not helpful!" I exclaimed. "Hmm maybe if I'm lucky he'll banish me from Narnia…" I muttered.

"Avery! Do not wish for such a thing, banishing you from Narnia would be horrid." Koran yelled looking up at me.

"I was only joking Koran," I said trying to calm him down.

"Well don't! Rattle my nerves why don't you." He exasperated shaking his head.

"I'm sorry." I giggled, seeing Kor all worked up was cute. "I didn't mean to."

"Well, here we are." Koran said stopping in front of two very large doors. We stared at each other for a few seconds. "Go in." he nodded his head towards the doors.

"I don't wanna." I whined and backed away. I really didn't feel like having another scream fest.

"Oh Avery," he sighed rolling his eyes. "Go _in_."

"No, I don't want to!"

"_Avery_…" he pressed getting angry.

"I'm scared." I said feeling small.

"Oh honestly Avery," He said with a face of disbelief. "You are acting like a child."

He then scratched at the door with his paw and I heard a soft 'come in'. I sucked in my breath and stood in the doorway, frozen. Koran nudged me forward with his head and I stumbled a bit, I turned to glare at him but he had already left.

I saw peter standing with his back towards me looking at a fire, I quickly went to turn around and leave, but…

"Take a seat Avery."

"Damnit," I muttered and turned around.

I saw that Peter had now taken a seat in a chair by the fire, there was a matching one across from him, so I walked over and sat down in it.

"Ok, why am I here?" I asked looking at him.

"You have to…help me," he choked out. "Defeat this 'Evil Being', this Calormen dictator."

"Yeah…" _where is he going with this?_

"So maybe we should try," he paused. "Not fighting." I thought it over a bit.

_Everyone pretty much knows we've been fighting and every time I walk past someone they either turn their head away or start gossiping to the person next to them... it's like high school…well, the last thing I need is for all of Narnia to think I'm some sort of bitch._

"Yeah, that would be for the best, the servants are beginning to talk..."

"I've heard the same, the whole castle pretty much knows of our tiffs by now." _Tiffs, what he serious?_

"Tiffs?" I asked with a slight chuckle. "Scream fests are more like it."

"No, no, merely small arguments," he teased waving his hand like our arguments meant nothing. "That's all they were."

"An epic battle of opinions is better." I said smirking, leaning back in the chair. He brought his hand to his chin as if he was pondering the statement, I laughed.

"I do like that more," he nodded. "Fine, we shall go with Epic Battle of Opinions."

We both shared a small laugh before it was quiet again.

"How long do you think this will last, our little peace treaty?" I asked stretching.

"I have no idea, long enough hopefully." He replied smirking. "You are dismissed now, go to bed."

I stood up. "Oh, of _course_ your majesty, _anything_ you say." I said doing a mock bow.

He laughed. "Goodnight Avery."

"Sweet dreams oh King of Fools!" I called back to him from the doorway.

I stepped out to see Koran waiting there to escort me back to my room.

"Well?" he prompted as the door shut.

"We formed some sort of 'peace treaty' type thing; the whole conversation was sort of awkward."

"Well at least you two came to some sort of compromise."

"Yeah I guess, I wonder how long it will last…"

"Avery, I beg you," Koran said looking up at me with a pleading look on his face. "Please try and act civil towards the High King."

"I'll try Koran, but if he keeps insulting me I don't know how long I'll be able to hold my tongue."

"The High King is a man of his word; if he promised to try and get along with you then I know he will give it his all not to insult you, though I can't seem to figure out how you two ended up fighting in the first place." I shrugged.

"Some people just aren't meant to get along, I guess." Koran nodded his head.

"Well here we are, Avery," Koran stopped at the doors to my room. "Try and get a good night's sleep, you have training tomorrow." I nodded. "Oh, and I shall be here early to get you for breakfast tomorrow since you missed dinner." I nodded again and smiled.

"Thank you Koran, good night."

"Good night Avery."

I walked into the room and changed into a cream colored nightgown, it went down to my knees and synched a bit at the waist line. I brushed my hair back and pulled it into a high bun and then washed my face.

I climbed into bed and was instantly relaxed by the cool feeling of the sheets. I turned over and buried my face into the pillow. I closed my eyes and let out a long sigh. _I feel like this is all just a dream and that when I open my eyes I'll be in my room. _I opened my eyes to see the painted walls of my room in Narnia, I closed my eyes again. _No, I'm still here…_

":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":"::""

So that's it for now

PLEASE tell me what you think!


	5. Moments of Joy, Pain, and Loss

Disclaimer: don't own Narnia, but I do own my OC'S

":":":":"::":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":"

Avery's POV

I was sleeping soundly in bed until I felt someone nudge me.

"Avery," I stayed silent. "Avery, wake up, it's time for breakfast." I recognized that voice… _Koran,_ I thought sweetly.

I opened my eyes to see that it was still really dark, like, too dark to be morning. _Well this can't be right…_

"Koran," I lifted my head only to be blinded my sunlight as something heavy feel off of me, I looked down to see it was my pillow…I had been sleeping with a pillow over my head… "Never mind," I sat up in bed. "Good morning."

"Good morning Avery," he said in a cheery mood. "Get up, get washed up, and get dressed, I've had a bath drawn for you." He nodded his head towards the bathroom.

"Mkay," I gave him a thumbs up. "Wait!" I jolted awake realizing something.

"What," he walked back over. "What is it?"

"Can you get Raff and meet me back in the room?" Koran smiled.

"Of course," he nodded walking back towards the door. "Now go get washed up."

"Aye aye, captain." I saluted him as I pushed myself out of bed. I heard the door shut as I walked into the bathroom.

I stripped of my nightgown and stepped into the warm water, it smelled of lavender and pine.

"Ugh," I sighed sinking into the water. "This is the way to wake up every morning…" I felt like a princess, sleeping in a giant bed, having baths drawn for me, and a closet full of dresses. _God, what my morning routine must have been like before I came here…what was it again…? _I shook off my uncertainty before reaching for the soap.

":":":":":":":":":":"

I stepped out of the bath and put my robe on, tying it around the waste. I rolled my hair up in a towel and stepped into my bedroom only to find Raff and Kor on my bed.

"Good morning Avery, you're not planning on going to breakfast in that are you?"

"No." I stuck my tongue out at him, he did the same back.

"Why did you need him here again?" Kor asked rolling his eyes at the two of us.

"I need both your opinions on a dress." Kor turned to Raff.

"You help her pick out _clothes_?"

"Once or twice…" I laughed and opened the closet.

"Hmm…what color, what style…why must being a girl be so complicated, there's too much in here."

"Purple,"

"Hmm?" I looked over at Kor.

"Wear the purple one, its pretty." I nodded and pulled out the purple one.

"It is pretty, thank you Kor."

I walked back into the bathroom and put the dress on, it was long and dragged on the floor a little, the sleeves were three quarter sleeves and it had a scoop neck. I grabbed the scissors off the sink and cut the hem to just a little below my kneecaps.

"Ah, much cooler, now I won't sweat to death… I hate that icky sticky back of the knee sweat." I spoke quietly to myself as I looked in the mirror.

I put my hair into a low, over the shoulder ponytail.

"There," I walked back into the room. "What do you think boys?"

"Avery, the hem line!"

"Chill Kor, don't spaz your spots off." I slipped on a pair of soft black shoes.

"I quite like it," Raff said with a nod. "It's very…you." I smiled.

"Good, so ready for breakfast?"

"Ugh, I'm famished!" Raff said as we walked into the hallway.

"Raff, I don't know an animal that can eat as much as you, sometimes I think you might explode."

And on that note, we went to breakfast.

":":":":":" :":":":":":":":":":":":":":":"

I sat there looking at all the food on the table, I had picked through some eggs and a few sausages.

"Abery, hy rnt ooh eeting?" I looked over at Raff who had a stuffed face.

"That's very attractive Raffaello," I rolled my eyes.

"At least you don't have to deal with it every morning," Raff glared at Kor. "and why aren't you eating?"

"I just don't like breakfast all that much." Kor nodded.

"Then I suggest you eat a nice hardy lunch, you'll need the strength and energy for practice."

"You got it Kor," I stretched. "Mind escorting a _lady_ back to her room?" Kor rolled his eyes.

"Alright, still tired?" he asked getting out of the chair he was sitting on.

"Just a bit, I figured I'd get a small nap in before Ed gets me for horseback riding lessons."

"Good, good, you'll need the lessons." I nodded my head standing and following him to the door.

"Are you coming Raff?" I looked over my shoulder.

"You two go ahead…I'm still hungry…" I rolled my eyes and said goodbye.

":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":"

Other POV

Peter and Edmund where walking down a corridor in Cair Paravel in the early morning, just coming out of a meeting.

"Just teach her how to horseback ride Pete," Edmund begged his older brother for the fifth time this morning."She has to learn sooner or later and she's been dying to get out of the castle."

"Well, why can't you take her?" Peter cast a look down at his brother.

"Because I have business to attend to today, unlike you, you have the rest of the day off." Edmund stated. "I thought I had free time but then the council put that assignment on me."

"But, Ed-"

"No buts, she needs to learn to ride and both of you need to learn to get along." Peter let out a long, frustrated sigh.

"Alright, but I won't like it." Peter said as he stopped walking.

"Thank you brother," Edmund then called over his shoulder. "Oh! And by the way, she can use Philip!" he then sped off around the corner.

Peter watched his brother walk away before turning around and walking back down the hallway to Avery's room.

When he got there he waited a moment before knocking on the door.

"Avery?" he waited and heard nothing. "Avery, _come out_!" he said a little louder.

He leaned against the door and heard footsteps, he pulled himself back and the door opened.

"You _bellowed_?" she asked leaning in the doorway.

"Edmund told me you needed to learn horseback riding."

"Yeah, so?" she gave him a look.

"So," he said as he tried to calm himself down, remembering their little treaty. "I'm going to teach you."

She stumbled in the doorway, eyes wide. "You?" she asked steadying herself.

"Yes I know," The High King smirked. "Spending your afternoon with me is your wildest fantasy come true." He said, obviously trying to annoy her.

"Careful, don't want that ego of yours to get any bigger with those self compliments."

"What do you mean _any bigger_?" he asked annoyed.

She rolled her eyes and walked away. Peter stood there before giving a small smile and catching up with her.

"Do you know where you're going?" He asked.

Avery stopped and faced him.

"No…"

"You're lost without me." He said leading her in the right direction.

"Oh yes, my King, I would simply_ DIE_ without you." She said putting the back of her hand over her forehead.

"Thank you for admitting it." Peter smirked offering her his arm.

"I was joking you moron." She took his arm.

"Did you just call me a moron?"

"Yep," She smiled.

The King sighed loudly, once again, and led her to the stables.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Avery's POV

"Alright, I'll saddle up my horse and Philip, you wait here."

"Yes Master!" I said in a deep voice while doing a mock bow.

"Ugh." Peter scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Oh don't be such a girl."

So I stood outside and waited, I ended up leaning against a fence and looking at the Cair, it really was beautiful. _What it must be like to live there, really live there… know all the secret passageways, if there are any, the different rooms…_

I was pulled from my thoughts when I heard the sound of hooves, I turned my head to see Peter walking out of the stables with two horses, one brown and the other white… it almost looked like…

"Is that a _unicorn_?" I asked nearing falling over.

Peter nodded. "This is my horse, Alastair." I laughed.

"What?"

"You ride a girl's horse," I stuck my tongue out. "I really like his name though." I said kissing Alastair's snout.

"This is Philip." He gestured to the brown one. "Edmund said you could use his horse for the day." I walked over to Philip.

"Aw, he's so cute!" I said petting his nose.

"I prefer handsome, but that works to."

"You talk, why am I not surprised?" I said giggling, Peter smiled a bit.

"Alright, let's teach you how to get on, now do exactly as I do." He mounted the horse and I copied.

"Good, now grab the reigns and just ease the horse forward." I did as he said, Philip didn't move.

"My horse is broken..." I said looking up at Peter.

He looked at me and then laughed along with Philip.

"I'm not broken, Miss. Avery, you need to kick my sides _gently_."

"Oh…ok then," I did so and the glared at Peter. "You could have told me that!"

"Oh, must have slipped my mind." He said flashing an innocent smile.

"Hah, yeah right." I murmured kicking Philip lightly, he moved forward.

"Good, good," Peter said eyeing me as I rode around for a bit. "Ok now, let's go."

"Go?" I asked. "Go where?"

"Around…" He replied coming closer to me.

"That's not very specific." I rolled my eyes, flashing the King a look.

"I know," he smiled. "There's a trail in the forest I think you'll love." I couldn't help but smile back.

"Well then, lead the way."

We rode out onto the beach for awhile before turning off and onto a dirt path, the trail was beautiful. There where bushes covered in bright wild flowers and fruits, the trees swayed while dryads where flying overhead. The scent of wildflowers and salty sea air filled my nose, I just had to close my eyes and take it all in.

"I have a question." Peter broke the silence, I kept my eyes closed.

"Ok, shoot."

"Why do you spend so much time with Edmund?" I bit my lip and opened my eyes.

"He reminds me of my cousin, Melody, she lives next-door to me and Ed just reminds me so much of her," I paused. "I _see_ her in his personality." I frowned a bit, remembering my cousin.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset." Peter said moving his horse closer to mine.

"I think you secretly meant to," I smirked at him and he chuckled. "It's alright, I felt as if I was beginning to forget, thanks for reminding me I have another life…somewhere else."

"It gets hard at first," Peter said looking away from me. "Getting used to all of this," he gestured to the world around us.

"Mmhmm." I nodded slightly.

"Come on, get off, I want to show you something." Peter said, dismounting his horse.

"…h-how do I get down?" I asked apprehensively.

Peter looked over and laughed, I shot him a nasty glare.

"I'm _serious_; I haven't ridden a horse since I was eight!"

"Here, I'll help you." He said walking over. "Take my hand." He held out his hand and I took it, it felt weird. It was soft; I figured his hands would be rough… "Now, throw your other leg over." I did so. "Good," He then put his hands on my waist. "Now slide off."

His hands held me as I slid off, my chest pressed against his.

"Thanks." I murmured, my eyes looking straight forward at his chest. _Holy shit…_

"Don't mention it." he said in a husky voice, his hands still on my waist. _This is somewhat of a turn on…_

"Don't worry, I won't." I smiled; he took his hands off my waist and smiled back.

"Good, don't want people getting the idea I like you," He said in a jerk-ish tone. "Follow me." _Wow way to ruin the moment for me Peter…_

"Whatever." I said walking next to him. "So what would you like to show me?" _Jerk…_

"It's a surprise."

"…if you're going to kill me I-"

"I'm not going to kill you." Peter said rolling his eyes. "Besides you're not worthy enough for me to kill you." He murmured under his breath.

"What did you say?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing!"

"**_Jerk_**."

"**_Brat_**."

":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":"

"I think you have no idea where you are going." I said looking around.

"It's just beyond those bushes." He said grabbing my wrist.

We went through the bushes and he dropped my hand almost instantly. I walked forward so I was standing just at the edge; I saw that we were on a cliff side overlooking Narnia.

"Breathtaking, isn't it?" Peter asked stepping next to me.

"It's enchanting." I was in awe at the beauty of this country.

Peter then stepped closer so his face was right next to mine, almost touching cheeks. He then stretched out his hand and pointed to a large clearing.

"Do you see that clearing there?" he asked moving his head over slightly to look at me.

"Yeah," I breathed out, having him this close to me made me almost nervous.

"That's where I had my first battle." Peter said letting out a breath.

"Really?"

"Yes, against the White Witch, it was the scariest thing I've ever been through…everything goes by so fast, she almost killed Edmund." He said stepping aside a bit.

I took in a shaky breath, trying to picture it all.

"I'm sorry; it must have been terrifying seeing your brother like-."

"It was," he cut me off. "but Lucy saved him…if she hadn't been there…" he let out a breath. "I'm always going to worry about him, I cannot let my guard down this time…you don't know what-"

"I have two younger brothers." I said looking as the ground. "Twins, they're five, and I thought I could protect them from anything and everything," I paused. "But, I couldn't stop a raging house fire. I got Jordan out but I couldn't find Grant. When I found him his arm was on fire and when I carried him out my arm caught on fire as well, we have matching scars." I lifted up my sleeve to show him the burn marks, then lowered it. "I couldn't forgive myself for _years_." I said thinking of all the sleepless nights and all the crying I had done.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't hold onto the past Peter." I placed a hand on his shoulder. "Ed can watch out for himself, he's learned."

"I can't." He said staring me in the eyes.

"You can." I said staring back.

"I _can't_." he then takes my arm and pulls up my sleeve showing my burns again. "Seeing that _everyday_…doesn't it hurt you, bother you?"

"Actually…no, not anymore." I lowered the sleeve again. "That accident brought Grant and I closer, in a way."

"I can't."

Just as I was about to respond a loud noise, sounding like some kind of horn, rang through the forest.

"Susan!" Peter exclaimed. "We have to get back, come on!"

":"::":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":"

We ran into the throne room and saw a huge crowd; we pushed our way through and found Susan and Lucy.

Susan looked up through teary eyes.

"Peter," she let out a shaky breath, "Its Edmund."

":":":":":":":":":":::":":":""":":":":":":":":

OTHER POV

Edmund woke with a splitting head ache.

The last thing he remembered was training with another swordsman…and then nothing.

He looked around at where he was, there was a small candle that was lit in the corner of the room he was in, and four dark walls with no windows.

Edmund felt as if he might suffocate in the small, depressing room.

He tried to move, but found that his hands were tied behind his back in chains, and his feet were bound together in chains as well.

He struggled, but couldn't break free.

"Well, if it isn't the young King of Narnia." a deep voice said from the shadows.

"Who are you, what do you want from me?" Edmund asked looking for the face of the voice.

"I want Narnia to fall and perish, no more talking freaks, no more freedom to all, no more _lions_ getting in the way of my conquest!" the voice growled.

"Why do you have me here?"

"I need your pesky brother, the so called High King, out of the way; he'll come for you, if he wants you to live."

"Who-Who are you?" Edmund questioned in an uneasy voice.

"Lord Rigel, soon to be King of all lands," The voice said as he finally stepped from the shadows.

_"Evil Being_." Edmund murmured, his eyes widening in recognition.

"Have a good night…King Edmund." He chuckled before blowing out the candle and closing the door, leaving Edmund in total darkness.

":"::":":":":":":":":":":":""::":":""::":":":"

Avery's POV

"What happened?" Peter asked going to comfort his sister.

"We don't know, one minute he was training and the next…he was gone." Lucy said stepping forward, clinging on to Edmunds sword.

"What about the-"

"The guards were killed peter, something got to them." Susan said shaking her head.

"Or someone." I put in causing many heads to turn towards me.

"Calormens dictator," Peter growled out, I nodded my head. "Orius, I want the whole castle covered in guards, no one gets in or out of the castle without me knowing!" Peter ordered.

"Yes your Majesty." Orius bowed.

"Susan," he turned to both his sisters. "You and Lucy go _nowhere_ without guards."

"Yes Peter." Lucy said grabbing her sisters' arm, Susan nodded.

He then turned to me.

"Avery, from now on your training time triples." He pointed at me; all I could do was nod. I had never seen Peter use such authority before.

"Come, lets teach you." Orius said putting a hand on my back. I looked up at the giant centaur a gave a small nod.

He led me to the door and my training had officially begun.

":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":"

That's it for this chapter, hope you enjoyed it.


	6. The Just King I Will Save

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia, Just my OC'S

Ok here's the next chapter.

":"::":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":"::":":":":"

**Avery's POV**

It had been two weeks since Edmund had disappeared and I keep having these dreams. They are all about Ed, I see him… I know it sounds weird but I see him being hurt and interrogated. In my dreams I have 'walked there' seeing flashes of signs and landmarks.

I addressed the council about my dreams only a few days after Ed's disappearance…

***FLASHBACK***

_"I've been having dreams…about Edmund." I looked around the room, my eyes landed on Peter. "I know where he is."_

_"Through…a dream?" Susan asked unsurely._

_"Yes, I know it sounds crazy, but I think Aslan is sending me these dreams." I paused. "It's the Evil Being, he has Ed hidden somewhere in Shuddering Wood."_

_The council looked at one another, almost as if they where conversing silently. They eyeballed one another before someone opened their mouth. _

_"Do you really think Aslan is sending you these dreams?" I looked over at a fawn who had spoken up._

_"Yeah, I really do."_

_"We can't trust a dream Avery, it's not logical, and how can we be sure it's the Calormen Dictator?" Peter opened his giant trap. I sent a nasty glare his way._

_"I can feel it Peter, I just know he is!" Peter glared back._

_"That's not good enough." I felt enraged, so much for a peace treaty…_

_"It's the only sort of lead we have!" I yelled. "Ed could be dying somewhere right now, right this very second," it was dead quiet. "It's been two weeks, Peter, and I haven't seen anyone do shit!"_

***END FLASHBACK***

_...Strike, wait, slash, jab, wait…_

The only people I had seen since that day had been Orius, Koran, and Raff. I had almost ostracized myself so I could focus on the tasks at hand, training and saving Edmund. I didn't want anyone to know what I was up to. Peter had made no effort to contact me, I think he likes the peace and quiet…coward. Susan and Lucy try and see me once a week, but I rarely answer the door.

It's been a month now, maybe a little over, and I had taken a year's worth of training in. I moved quickly through the training and progressed from level to level.

_…Slash, dodge, wait, dodge, jab…_

I learned the basics to using a sword, daggers, and a bow, though I was leaning more towards the sword.

"You are a natural." Orius voice cut through my thoughts as I stabbed a training dummy.

My entire being was concentrated and focusing on the basic forms I had learned, Orius smiled as he looked at me, his creation; he had made a true warrior.

I finished my workout and walked over to him.

"Thanks," I said whipping the sweat off my forehead. "Do you think I'm ready?" I asked placing my practice sword in its case.

"Ready to do what?" he asked putting away some of the other equipment.

"To go after Edmund," I said slinging the case over my shoulder.

"I'm not sure; you should wait for High King Peter to say so." I let out a frustrated sound as I kicked a dummy next to me. Probably not the most mature way of handling the situation…

"It's been a _month_! We don't know if he's dead or not, he could by laying face down in the dirt for all we know!" Orius stiffened at my words, he was the army's general, it must be hard on him to not being able to do anything.

"I know it's hard," He said as he turned and left the room. "But we must wait."

"Hmm…"

After Orius left, I waited a little bit before hearing another door open. I looked over my shoulder to see Koran and Raff enter.

"You ready?" Raff asked looking up at me.

I looked to the door Orius exited.

"This is what you trained me to do," I looked back to my two friends and took a breath. "Let's go." We exited the training ground as a fast pace.

"Alright, I had black pants, shoes, tunic, and corset made; they are in your wardrobe in your room… Avery?" I looked down at Koran. "Are you _sure_ you have to do this now?" he asked.

"Yes, I have a feeling that we have to get Ed tonight."

"I talked to Koon, he and Valkyrie will take us." Raff said scurrying along my left side.

"Good, I know exactly where he is."

We turned a corner, our eyes darted everywhere as we walked keeping an eye out for anyone who might suspect.

"_How_?" Koran asked with wide eyes. "You've never even left the castle."

"A dream." I stated simply.

"We're trusting a dream?" Koran yelled unbelievably.

"Yes, I believe Aslan sent it to me, and if my assumption is correct then I have a strong feeling that I know where Edmund is."

"Well, alright." Koran said unsurely as we rounded another corner.

"Ok, go." Koran ran off. "Get the griffins ready Raff."

"I'll come get you when it's dark." He bowed and ran off the other way and I started a fast walk to my room.

When I found it I opened the doors and locked them behind me, I then walked into the bathroom and quickly bathed. I was drying my hair when I heard a knock.

"Avery, are you coming to dinner?" it was Susan.

"No," was my reply. "Not tonight Susan, I don't feel well."

"Oh…alright then," She sounded disappointed. "Feel better."

"Thanks, goodnight Susan." I called to her softly.

"Yes…goodnight Avery." I heard her walk away.

I shook my head then went over to my closet and pulled out my black pants which flared out at the bottom and I pulled out my loose sleeved black tunic and slipped both on. Then I tired the black corset on over the tunic and slipped on my black boots. After that I went over to the vanity and pulled out one of the hair ties that I had came here with and pulled my hair into a messy bun.

I walked over to my full length mirror and took in my appearance.

"I look like a pirate or something." I laughed.

_Knock, Knock_

I looked out the window, it was dark out.

"Yes?" I called to the door.

"It's us, come on!"Raff called in a loud whisper.

I grabbed my practice sword and strapped it on doing the same thing with my bow. I grabbed my black cloak and threw it on and left the room.

"Where are the griffins?"

"They're waiting on the west balcony." Raff said, matching my quick pace.

We snuck over to the west wing and ran to the balcony.

"Are you ready to go, Miss. Avery?" Koon asked from his perch on the balcony.

"Thanks for going with us." I said looking up at him.

"Well, it's about time we got our King back," he bowed his head to me. "Now, where _is_ King Edmund?"

"Fly me to Telmar River; he's being kept in a hideout around there."

"Alright, Climb on." I hoisted myself onto Koon's back.

Val latched onto Korans back and Raff sat on Korans neck.

"Alright, everybody read-whoa!" I gasped as Koon launched into the sky. "Wow!" I looked over my shoulder and watched Cair Paravel until it was a speck of light, then nothing. I turned my head away and faced forward. It watched the ground below me for what felt like hours, the forest and fields passed under me in a blur.

"How close are we?" I asked, leaning forward to try and see the griffins face.

"Close, that's Telmar River ahead." Koon replied his eye shifting up slightly to look at me.

I looked forward and had to squint my eyes a bit to see the river, I got a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. A feeling I was very familiar with, I was nervous. Extremely. Nervous. My palms started sweating.

_What is peter going to do when he find out I left? Shit. I'm screwed, if I save Ed or not._

I tried as hard as I could to put all my nerves away. I had to do this; Aslan must have some sort of faith in me…

"Ready?" asked Koon barking my thoughts. I took a deep breath and nodded my head.

"Let's do it."

He then twisted his body and dived downward. "Eep!" I shrieked and grabbed onto his neck.

The second we touched ground I hopped off Koon's back and walked over to my furry companions.

"Alright were here, now what?" asked Koran.

I turned to Koon and Val. "Could you two hide in the trees and follow us to the site, one of you will have to take Ed to the Cair immediately. As fast as your wings can take you."

"I would be honored miss." Val said bowing his head. I nodded.

"Thanks Val, Koon will you be alright carrying the three of us?" I asked, motioning to Raff, Koran, and I. Koon gave me a small smile.

"I'm pretty sure I can manage, Avery."

"Right then, listen up, through the forest, just about a mile away, we'll start coming upon guards, take them out quickly and quietly." I took a deep breath; I couldn't believe this was happening. "Then, there's a wooden shack and some tents surrounding it, Ed's in the shack."

I turned and started walking into the denser part of the forest. The griffins stayed above us, hiding in the trees. Everyone was trying their best to stay very quiet, until Koran spoke up.

"Do you think we'll get him out?" asked Koran looking up at me.

"We have to; I can't go back without him." _I couldn't go back without him. Most of the Narnians already see me as a screw up and an outcast, if I went back without Edmund…_ I shook my head to try and rid myself of any thoughts. _Just stay focused._

**_Crack_**

"Stop," I whispered and everyone froze in their place.

**_Crack_**

"Someone's watching us…" Koran whispered, crouching down low.

"That's creepy," my eyes darted everywhere, looking out for anything. "Raff, check it out."

"On it." he scurried away.

**_Crack_****! **I heard from right behind me. I slowly turned to see a man standing there with his sword raised above his head, I reached for my blade but someone beat me to the beating. Koon had lifted the solider into the air and then dropped him on his head. He landed with a sickening crack…

"Ouch," I hissed. "I felt that," I rubbed the back of my neck unconsciously. "Thanks Koon."

"Anytime, miss." He smiled moving back up to the trees.

_Thud, Thud_

"All clear!" I heard Raff call.

I followed his voice and found him standing beside two stabbed men, two _dead_ men.

"Nice work," I said with wide eyes. "You are a true knight."

"Well of course I am." _Egotistical rat... _I rolled my eyes and smiled at him.

"Koran, can you run ahead," I asked looking down at him. "Check it out?"

"Of course," He sped off, darting through the bushes.

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":

**Meanwhile…**

_Knock, knock…_

Peter grumbled as he heaved himself from his nice warm bed to answer the door.

"This had better be important." He murmured as he opened the door to reveal his sister Susan.

"Peter, we have a problem…" he remained silent. "Its Avery," still nothing. "She's…gone." Peter stared at his sister for a good five minutes. His fists slowly began to clench and his face slowly morphed into a scowl.

"What do you mean she's _gone_?" Peter yelled outraged.

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":

**Avery's POV**

"Well," Raff said jumping onto my shoulder. "Follow him."

I raced after Koran, being as stealthy as I could, but I had failed to notice the two men I had ran past.

"Stop!"

"Halt!"

I whipped around and saw two men coming towards us.

"I call the right one!" Raff yelled as he leapt off my shoulder.

"Fine by me!" I called back.

I unleashed my sword and clanged it against the soldiers; I swung right, lift, dodge, kick.

"Huh!" I grunted stabbing the man in the gut. I almost gagged at the 'squishing' noise it made. I frowned as I watched him crumple to the ground in pain.

"Please," he held out his hand. "Help me…" I backed away slowly and then turned and ran towards Raff.

"Good work!" Raff called to me as I got closer. "Now let's go!" I ran past him and he grabbed my pant leg and climbed up to my shoulder.

After a while we came upon Koran who was, at the moment, clawing at some guys face, around him where 5 other men on the ground.

"Koran," I asked as soon as he backed off the soldier. "Are you alright?"

"I can see the tents, right through there." Koran said nodding to the bushes and ignoring my question.

I edged closer to the bushes, doing my best to keep quiet. I pulled back some of the branches and saw the small camp that I had seen in my dream so many times. There were about seven tents, two of which were fairly large, and the small hut that concealed Edmund. I felt Koran and Raff come up on either side of me and look through the bushes. I heard rustling and looked up to see Koon and Val there.

"It doesn't seem so bad…"Raff trailed off.

"It's very quiet." Koon added.

"Koran, keep an eye on who comes out of the tents." He nodded. "Koon, Val, keep close, just in case." They both nodded and took to the skies. "Raff come with me," I paused to look at the hut again. "We're going in."He scampered up onto my shoulder.

I looked left and right multiple times before attempting to step out of the bushes.

"It looks clear." Raff said, encouraging me to go forward. Koran nodded.

"They all seem to be in the tents."

"Ok," I sighed and walked into the open camp.

I walked slowly and stealthily to the outer edge of the camp, trying my best to blend into the dark of the night shadows.

"There's the hut." Raff pointed out in an excited whisper.

I took a deep breath and made my way forward, into the lantern lit camp. It was very quiet, like Koon had said. There wasn't a single noise, I tried my best to keep my footsteps quiet as I got closer and closer to the hut. Soon enough, I had made it to the door. I reached out to open the door, but…

"Locked…of course it is." I whispered, keeping my hand on the door.

"I've got it," Raff walked down my arm to look at the lock, he took out his small sword and started picking at the inside of it, I looked around nervously to make sure we weren't seen. My head snapped back to Raff when I heard a small 'click'. "It's open." He said hoping down off my arm. I took the small lantern that was next to the door and pushed the door open. We quickly slipped inside and I shut the door quietly behind us.

I stood facing the door as I turned a small device on the side of the lantern to lower the flame.

"Your Highness…?" I heard Raff gasp.

I turned around and held the lantern out. "Oh Ed," I sighed softly. Edmunds hands and ankles where chained to the wall, the large chains covered his body, his bloody and bruised body. I walked over and kneeled next to his sleeping form. His clothes were torn and tattered; he looked like he had gone through hell. "Raff," I choked out. "can you get the-."

"I'm already on it." Raff said as he started with the locks at his feet. I hung the lantern on a small hook near the door.

"Edmund," I whispered, stroking his cheek softly. "Ed, wake up."

"Aey?" his speech slurred as he slightly opened his eyes.

"I'm right here, Ed." Raff paused to stare at his king before tinkering with the chain on Edmunds right wrist.

"We are going to get you out of here safely, my king." Raff said as he reached out and placed a paw on Ed's wrist.

"Avey," he speech slightly improved. "He's 'er-"

"Shh," I shushed him. "Save you strength."

"I'm done, he's free." Raff said backing up a bit.

"Ed, can you get up?" I asked, placing a hand on his upper arm.

"Where's Peter?" he murmured, I could tell he was trying to fully wake up.

I frowned a bit and lowered my head.

"Not here," I said trying to help him up. "It's just me and some other animals." Ed's head snapped up, his eyes fully awake.

"What, you came _alone_," his hands gripped my upper arms. "with no one to protect you?"

"Valkyrie is outside waiting for you." I said trying to get him to fully stand up.

"Alr-OW!" he recoiled and hunched over, putting all of his weight on me.

"What is it?" I asked struggling to hold him up.

"My ribs and my-my arm," He whimpered clutching his stomach and bad arm with his good one.

I pulled up his sleeve up slowly and looked at his arm. It was swollen and had a slight black/purple coloring. "Broken," I then lifted his shirt, which was sort of awkward, and studied his ribs. "Black and blue, defiantly broken…" I sighed.

"I can't move." He said slouching a bit more.

"Raff, change of plans, see if you can get Val to fly here and pick up Ed." I repositioned myself under his weight. "He's in no condition to walk."

"Alright, I'm off to spread the word." He scampered to the door. "Avery, there's five men out there."

"Shit." I swore as I set Edmund back down."Stay here for a sec Ed."

"As if I can _go_ anywhere..." I heard him mutter. I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"Cut the sass." I heard a small chuckle and smiled_. At least his sense of humor is still present._

I opened the door slightly and took a peek to see what we had to deal with.

"Well, none of them are terribly huge…"

"I think I can sneak past them." I looked down at Raff.

"Please, be careful." He saluted me and snuck out the door and into the open.

"Alright Ed, let's-" I turned around to help Edmund and I knocked the lantern off the hook. It dropped to the floor with a loud 'smash'.

"What was that?" I heard a voice from outside say. _Shit._

I heard the sound of footsteps approaching the hut. I placed the chains over Ed to make it look like he was still chained and hid behind the door.

The door opened, nearly smacking me in the face, and two men stepped in.

"Nothing is in here, the lantern just fell."

"Nothing but Narnian scum." The second man spat at Edmunds feet. Before I could control myself I took my sword and stabbed it through the man's stomach.

"Big mistake." I hissed as the man crumpled to the floor.

"Victor!" I turned to the other man and sliced his chest. He staggered back and slumped against the wall. I placed my sword back in its case and went to check Ed.

"He-help!" the man croaked out. "E-e-escape!" he tried to yell. I rolled my eyes, took my case off my shoulder and hit him in the head with it, knocking him out.

"Oh, shut up." I turned to the door. "Now to face the three morons outside." I took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Raff?" I looked out and saw Raff facing off with the three other men. "Stupid mouse." I muttered before pulling out my sword and rushing over to help.

"What do you say men, first one to slice off the tail wi-ugh." I sliced down his back.

"Don't even think about it."

"You wretch of a girl!" growled the soldier looking at his fallen comrade.

I engaged in combat with him next as Raff took on the other one.

"Nice of you to show up, Avery!" he called out.

"Sorry, I was busy!" I called back.

I brought my sword up and blocked an attack.

"You know, a tail is the honor and glory of a Mouse!"

"I figured so!"

I then slashed the man across the face, cutting across his cheek and nose. He touched his face and looked at his hands and saw the blood. He growled and brought his sword up and slashed it against my right arm. _Fuck, he's strong._

"Ow, shit." I cursed, now pissed as hell.

He then swung his sword hard and knocked mine out of my hands. I gasped as he quickly knocked me to the ground.

"Ugh!" I grunted as my head hit the earth. I sat up quickly and saw I was face to tip with the point of his sword, it was just centimeters away from my face.

"Avery!" I heard Raff yell.

"Any last words?" he breathed out.

"I- look a distraction!" I yelled pointing to something behind him.

"What?" he turned around.

I then kicked behind his kneecaps causing him to fall; I grabbed his sword and stabbed him in the back.

"That was brilliant." I turned to see Ed slumped against the doorway.

"Thanks," I chucked the man's sword aside and grabbed my own. "Now let's get you out of here."

"Koran!" I called out for my friend as I grabbed a hold of Ed.

He appeared from behind one of the tents, as he came closer I noticed his front paws and the hair around his jaw where covered in blood.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine," He said looking around. "We have to get out before more soldiers hear us."

I heard a loud screech, I looked up and saw Val. He swooped down and landed next to us.

"Your highness," he bowed and I helped Edmund climb on to his back.

"Hold on as tight as you can Ed," I then walked up to Val's head. "Be careful with him Val, he has a few broken ribs and a broken arm." He nodded and took off into the sky.

"Avery!" Ed called from the skies, I looked up at him. "Behind you!"

I turned around just in time to block an attack.

"Ah!" I yelled as his sword hit against mine.

I heard the sound of hooves approaching from behind me. Just as I was about to turn around and strike the creature it rammed its head into the soldier I was fighting.

"Phillip," I yelled slicing another soldiers' chest. "What are you doing here?"

The horse ignored me as it took off in the direction Koran went. It was then I realized I was all alone, surrounded by four more men.

"That is what you Narnians get for trusting dumb animals." I heard a screech; I looked around and saw Raff and Koran take off with Val.

"What?" I whispered with wide eyes. _No, where are you going? Come back! _

I looked at all of the men before quickly turning and darting off to try and get out of the campground.

"Philip!" I yelled, hoping the horse was still here… or even if what I saw was real.

"Hey!" "You there, stop!" "Someone get her!"

I looked over my shoulder and saw 20 more men coming my way. I held onto my sword, but I wasn't feeling confident.

"_Phillip_!" I screamed louder, feeling overwhelmed.

I heard a 'neigh' and turned around. I saw Philip emerge from the bushes and stop in front of me.

"Get on!" he called.

I quickly threw my leg over his saddle. "Go, go, _GO_!" I yelled frantically grabbing the reigns.

"Alright, no need to shout." I turned and saw the men advancing on us.

"Yes shout!" I kicked his sides and he sped off into the forest.

"Are we being followed?" he asked panting.

I turned around and saw 5 men on horses. _What am I going to do! I can't let them follow us and Phillip is already tired enough, he can't outrun them…_ I saw that Phillip had a bow and arrow case on the side of his saddle. I thought for a moment before pulling on the reigns.

"Yeah, hold on stop!"

"Are you being serious?" I rolled my eyes.

"Just _stop_!"

"What is it?"

I hopped off and took out the bow; I took out an arrow and some black rope that I found in Phillips side case.

I looked at Philip and tried to judge the height of the other horses. I held the bow at a high angle

I tied one end of the rope to the arrow and shot the arrow into a tree.

"What, in the name of Aslan, are you doing?"

"Hold on a sec."

Then, I took the last of the rope and tied it tightly to the tree across from it.

"Hopefully some of the men will fall off." I said hopping back onto Phillip.

"That was quite clever." Philip said and started running again.

"Thanks." I looked back to see that all of the men had fallen off their horses. "Good thing it worked." I said with a small smile. _By the grace of Aslan it did…_

"So there are no more?" he asked, I looked behind again.

"For now…" my eyes scanned the forest around me.

"Good, we need to make camp for the night."

"Sounds like a plan." I suddenly felt extremely tired.

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":

**_…Cair Paravel…_**

"How could she do this?" Peter ranted pacing the floor. "She's so _dense_."

"Peter calm down, you heard what Orius said, she's perfectly capable of defending herself." Susan's' gentle voice broke through his rant. He stopped and spun around to face her.

"She should have waited, she went against my orders!" Peter shot at his sister.

"She has Koon, Val, Raff, Koran, and Phillip with her, I'm sure she's fine." Lucy said, looking at her brother. The young queen hated seeing him this way.

A knock on the door didn't even brake Peters pacing, when Susan realized he wouldn't stop she gave a long sigh and got up from her chair to open the door.

"Yes?" she asked the general.

"Sire," Peter looked over. "Griffins approaching." Orius reported, entering the room.

Peter's eyes widened as he nodded his head and spoke a small thank you before rushing out of his room, his siblings and Orius following after.

"Edmund!" Lucy cried out and ran past her older brother at the sight of Edmund being lowered to the floor by two palace guards. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"Ah-Lucy," He moaned, he was bruised and bloody. "My arm…is broken." She gasped and immediately backed off.

"Sorry Ed, I'll get my cordial," she ran off. "Someone take him to the medical wing, please!" she called turning down the hall.

The guards went to lift Edmund, but stopped when he cried out in pain.

"Augh- stop, _stop_," the immediately lowered their king to the floor.

"Edmund?" Susan questioned, rushing to his side.

"My ribs." He choked out.

Peter stood behind everything, feeling helpless as he watched his brother clutch his middle in pain.

"They may be bruised or broken." She muttered. "Ed, I'm sorry, but we have to get you to the medical wing." She motioned for Orius to pick up Edmund again.

"Ah!" he gritted out as he was lifted.

The group rushed to the medical wing where Lucy was already waiting.

"What took you all so long?" she asked as Ed was placed on one of the beds. Lucy pulled over a chair so she could reach over to Edmund. "Open up, Ed." He complied and opened his mouth as a single drop of the elixir fell in.

"Edmund, what happened?" Susan asked, stroking her brother's hand softly.

"It was hell Susan; they tortured me, spat at me," Ed paused with a grimace on his face. "They called our kingdom, our family, and our people cruel names. I had been chained to a wall, in a dark room for I don't even know how long, felt like forever." He looked up at his sister. "I kept waiting for all of you, waiting for you to come and find me... Did you even try looking for me?" he asked slightly ticked off.

"Ed, I- We tried to look, Avery had a vision like dream and wanted to go after you, but I wanted proof," he paused looking at his siblings. "I sent out men to look and they came back with nothing, not a trace of anything. Avery got fed up and left." Peter explained to his younger brother, finally speaking up.

"I'm glad she did, who knows what would have happened to me in another few days." Edmund snapped.

"Edmund, we wanted to find you but-"

"_But what_, Susan?" She stayed silent.

"That's what I thought." He muttered, turning to his side to shun them, he wanted to be left alone.

"Ed-"

"Peter," Susan shook her head. "Let him be, he's exhausted."

Lucy grabbed Peters hand and gave him a small smile.

"Let's let him sleep, he'll be right in the morning." She said, leading Peter out of the medical wing. Susan followed out behind them.

"We should have listened to her." Susan said wringing her hands. "Whether it was illogical or not, we should have listened." Peter gave a frustrated sigh and turned to Lucy.

"Why don't you head off to bed Lu, so you can get up early and check on Ed?" Lucy nodded and hugged her brother.

"Alright, Goodnight Peter." She released him from her death grip hug and headed down the hallway.

"I'll be in to braid your hair in a few moments Lucy." Susan called after her sister.

Peter walked over to a window and looked out onto Narnia.

"Avery, Avery, Avery, what am I going to do with you?" he sighed once more and looked out with sad, worried eyes.

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":

**Avery's POV**

Philip and I traveled at a steady pace for two more hours before finally making camp in a small clearing. I started a small fire and Philip decided to sit himself down.

"Isn't it bad for horses to stay like that for a long time?" I asked eyeing him from my spot against a tree.

"Maybe for the less intelligent ones, but for me it is fine. I sleep like this; it's a lot nicer then standing all the time."

I nodded my head and made an 'o' formation with my mouth.

"We should reach Cair Paravel by mid-day tomorrow."

"Peters going to kill me…isn't he?" I asked my horse companion, my gaze still fixated on the small dancing fire.

"Not kill, perhaps hurt…" I slightly paled.

"Oh, very funny Phillip," I picked my head up and threw some grass at him. "I'm dead meat." He ate the grass.

"What?"

"Sorry, it's just a figure of speech where I come from..." I trailed off.

"King Edmund won't let him harm you." He said in a comforting voice.

"I know, but I'm still dead."

"Yes," Phillip said in a knowing way without any affection or comfort. "Yes, you are."

"Once again, very funny." I said shutting my eyes.

"What, no grass?" he asked with amusement.

"Mmhmm," I nodded. "No grass." I said chuckling a bit.

"Goodnight Avery."

"Sweet dreams Phillip."

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":

**_…Cair Paravel…_**

"Peter, it's getting late." Susan said, walking into his study.

"I can't sleep Su, not until I know she's safe."

"Peter, she may not be home till morning."

"Then I'll wait!" he snapped.

"Don't snap at me, Peter," Susan narrowed her eyes.

Peter gave a frustrated sigh as he ran his hands roughly through his hair.

"You care about her…don't you?" her voice softened.

"What?" Peter finally looked at his sister. "Su, don't be ridiculous, I just feel responsible for her."

"No you don't, you like her in some way whether you want to admit it or not…it's evident."

"No."

"Then why are you staying up?"

"I-she- alright, so maybe I like her, a bit, a small bit," Peter grumbled, wringing his hands. "Only because she saved Ed." He added in the last second.

"Don't stay up to late." Susan smirked walking out.

"Shove off, Susan."

:":":"::":":":":"::":":":":":":":":":":":":":":


	7. Shadows of the Night

Disclaimer: don't own anything except my OC'S

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":

**Avery's POV**

I was awoken from my dreams when I felt something nudge my side. I took in a deep breath through the nose and was greeted by small blades of grass tickling the inside of it. I snorted and shook my head. "Gross." I muttered and then let out a sneeze.

I opened my eyes to see Philips snout in my face."Ok, alright, I'm up!" I grumbled pushing his nose away softly.

"Finally, I've been trying to wake you," I sat up and stretched, re-coiling my arm when it hurt a bit. "We have to start for the Cair." I sighed and looked up at the horse.

I was tired. Absolutely bone tired. Sleeping on the ground I could deal with, but my body was paying the price of all the physical activity from last night.

As I went to stand up I felt pain in my knee caps and my ankles.

Once I was finally standing I turned to Phillip.

"Alright then, let's get you saddled." I got his saddle and put it on; making sure it was sturdy before I hopped on. Satisfied with my work I mounted the saddle.

"Onward my four legged friend!" I yelled sleepily while striking a lazy majestic pose.

"You're still tired, huh?" Phillip asked chuckling.

"Mmhmm." I nodded, my eyes drifting closed.

Phillip then leaned to the side, I felt myself sliding off. My eyes snapped open.

"What the-"

I fell with a 'thud' to the ground. I shook my head and looked up at Phillip.

"Phillip, what the hell?" I glared at him, _oh if looks could kill…_

"Your awake now, aren't you?"

"I- stupid horse." I climbed back on.

He let out some sort of a noise that I guessed to be a laugh and we proceeded onward once again.

It was quiet for a while but I broke the silence.

"Peter-" I started, but was cut off.

"You did this with good intentions, I doubt Queen Susan or Queen Lucy are mad at you," he paused. "Worried, probably, but not mad."

"…Is going to kill me." I finished, Philip shook his head.

"The others are going to protect you, probably."

"Probably," I asked leaning forward to look at his face."What do you mean, probably?"

"They fear the High Kings wrath to."

"His _wrath_?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "God, you make it sound like he's on a war path!"

"He prob-"

"NOT HELPING!" I yelled moving back into my seat. "Ah…" I hissed as I looked down at my arm. I rolled up my sleeve and saw the long slice running down it. It was red with crusted blood and puss around it. "Ew…" A small part of it cut open again, probably when I stretched my arm this morning. "Shit," I rolled my sleeve down, brushing the cut while doing so. "Ouch!" I hissed a little too loud.

"Avery, are you alright?" Philip asked, moving his head to the side to try and see me.

"The slice I got on my arm, it's infected." _Really infected..._

"I wonder if they'll amputate-"Philip started in a teasing tone.

"_La, la, la, la, la_, not listening_, la, la, la, la, la_!" I covered my ears.

"Oh quiet down up there, has anyone told you you're annoying?" he asked aggravated.

"Has anyone told you horses shouldn't talk?" I retorted.

"Well I do say!" replied Philip angrily.

"Aw, I love you Philip." I said hugging his neck.

"You're a very strange girl."

"Yes, yes I am."

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":

**_…Cair Paravel…_**

"Peter, you've been up all night, please get some rest." Susan said, once again, coming into his study. She found her brother seated in a chair this time. He was slightly slouching, his hair was a mess, and deep dark circles rested under his eyes.

"Where is she Su?" Peter asked putting his head in his hands.

"I don't know…" she responded biting her lip. "Give her till tonight to come back and then if she doesn't we can go looking."

"Did Ed tell you anything?" he asked looking up at her from his chair.

"Yes, but it's not exactly comforting."

"Just tell me."

"He said that the last time he saw Avery she- well, she wasn't in a very good situation..." Susan said putting a hand on her brother shoulder.

He stayed silent.

"Peter?"

"What if she's hurt Su, or dead?"

"Don't think like that Peter." Susan shook her head. "She is not dead."

"I can't help it, she has only just learned how to fight and as much as I hate her I …I mean- she-" Susan placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Get some rest, Peter." She said before kissing her older brothers cheek and shutting the door.

Peter sat in his chair for a while longer before retreating to his room to finally get some sleep.

:":":":"::":":":":":":":"::":":":":":":":":

**Avery's POV**

Philip and I had been going through this forest for god knows how long. To me, it has seemed so long that everything just looks the same. Every tree, every bush, every flower, everything… it feels as though I've passed it three billion times.

"How's your arm?" Philip asked, trotting along.

"It hurts to move it, other than that its fine." I replied, looking down at said arm.

"Well, were almost there and then we can get some healers to look you over."

"Were close?" I asked, my hands started to sweat.

"Yes." I rubbed my hands on my pants in an attempt to dry them.

"Peter's going to kill me; he's going to kill me." I said sitting up straighter. "I have accepted my fate."

"Oh stop being so dramatic." Philip huffed, jerking the reigns in my hands.

"Humph," I pouted, gripping them tighter. "I'll be 'dramatic' all I want."

"You do realize he can't really kill you right, what's the worse he can do?"

"Give me the most intense verbal lashing of my life?" Philip took a while to answer.

"Sounds about right, from what King Edmund told me, he loves to lecture him when he's in trouble."

"Alright, cool, so he'll talk me to death," I paused. "Awesome.

"Philip, how did you fine me, how did you know where I was?" I asked randomly.

"I had heard the griffins talk about you going after King Edmund, they mentioned the location, and I took off ahead of time." He explained.

"Well, thank you for being there to save my ass from being sliced." Philip snorted. "That was a very brave thing to do..."

"I'm not just a palace horse you know? I've been to war."

"No I mean, you didn't have to come after me, you chose to come after me." I explained. "That was very brave of you." Philip was quiet for a moment before speaking up.

"Thank you, I simply thought you could have used my help, I felt drawn to follow you."

"I'm glad you did." I said smiling as I reached out and pet his neck.

"I don't know about you, but when we get home I am taking a long sleep." I nodded vigorously in agreement.

"I hear ya buddy, a nice long nap would be beautiful."

Philip and I continued our casual conversation on and off for the next hour until we finally reached the beaches of Cair Paravel. In the distance I could make out a few figures just standing there, waiting. As we got closer I recognized the figures to be Orius, Susan, and Lucy.

I dismounted Philip and was immediately ambushed by Susan.

"Avery you're alright, everyone was so worried!" Susan exclaimed as she captured me in a bone crushing, painful, hug.

"Susan," I gritted out. "Don't take this the wrong way but…_OW_!"

"Oh," Susan jumped back. "You're hurt!" She said, looking at the slice in the sleeve.

Lucy took the slice arm in her tiny hands and pushed up the sleeve, looking over the long slice that ran down on my arm. It looked even nastier then it did this morning.

"Avery it's infected!" Lucy scolded me. "Why didn't you wrap it?"

I shrugged.

"_Ugh_, let's go take care of it." Lucy grabbed my good arm and started dragging me off the beach to the medical wing, I laughed a bit at how angry she was at my response.

"She's been Nurse Lucy all morning, taking care of Ed." I nodded, understanding.

"By the way, good to have you back." Lucy smiled up at me.

"Thanks Lucy." I gave a small smile back. "How is Ed?" I asked Susan. "Is he healing alright?"

"He's fine, he insisted on getting out of bed this morning," Susan rolled her eyes. "Lucy's cordial healed him up just fine."

"Good to hear."

We had finally reached the Cair and Lucy had taken me up through the main entrance. Servants and palace guards bowed as we passed and some chattered quietly to each other.

"Avery!" I heard someone call my name and I turned around quickly, my hand pulling out of Lucy's grasp.

"Edmu-" I could barely get out his name as he tackled me into a hug, pushing himself against my bad arm. I sucked in my breath making a hissing sound, Ed pulled away immediately.

"What's wrong?" Ed looked down at my sliced sleeve.

"Your arm-"

"Eh, I'll live." I looked up at Edmund and noticed his eyes looking me over.

"_Ahem_!" I looked over to see a pouting Lucy. I rolled my eyes and held out my hand, she grabbed it and continued on dragging me to the medical wing.

"I like that outfit by the way." Edmund smirked mischievously, throwing a wink my way. I couldn't help myself and laughed out loud.

"You are a sick little boy." I hit his arm.

Susan, who heard me, let out a soft chuckle.

"Thank you, by the way," Ed placed a hand on my shoulder. "for getting me out of there."

"No-"

"Don't say 'it's not a problem'."

"Actually it's _'no problem'_." I corrected him, he rolled his eyes.

"It was brave of you to come for me when everyone told you not to."

I shrugged in response. "It was really no problem Ed; you would have done the same for me." Ed flashed me a smile.

"Here we are," Lucy announced. "Now, let's get you spiffied up."

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":

**Other POV**

Edmund and Lucy led Avery into the medical wing while Susan stayed back at the entrance. She looked to her right and saw Orius coming down the hallway.

"Your Highness," he bowed his head. "Is it true, what I am hearing, has Lady Avery returned?"

"Yes," Susan nodded. "She's being treated; she has a cut on her arm…a few bruises…" She trailed off.

"Shall I wake his highness?"

"No," Susan looked up at the kind general. "let him sleep…I'll tell him when he wakes, thank you Orius."

Orius bowed once more and walked away. Susan watched him turn the corner and let out a long sigh before entering the medical wing.

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":

**Avery's POV**

"Wow, they bandaged you up quickly." I looked up and saw Susan walk in.

"Yup, I feel much better." I said looking down at my newly bandaged arm.

"Good."

I looked over at Ed and gave a small smile. "How have you been feeling since the last time I saw you?" I asked giving him a once over. "You looked really messed up."

"I'm fine," he smiled, waving my hand away. "Lucy's' cordial works wonders."

I nodded, leaning back onto the bed I was sitting in.

"You _must_ be tired, let's get you to your room." Lucy said taking my hand and leading me out of the medical wing.

The walk to the room felt longer than ever. My feet killed and my back ached so bad, I could have just fallen over if Ed wasn't supporting me. What a champ.

When we got to my room I immediately went to the left side of my bed and collapsed face first into my pillow.

"Avery, would you like a nightgown?" Lucy asked, touching my arm.

"Mmhmm." I murmured into my pillow already falling asleep. _God this feels good…maybe if I just rest my ey…_

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":

**Other POV**

Lucy walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out a pale blue nightgown. She smiled and walked back over the Avery.

"Here you are Avery," Lucy held the nightgown out to her friend, but she didn't move. "Avery?" she questioned, poking her.

"She's sleeping, Lu." Susan said hushing her.

"In those dirty clothes?" Lucy asked scrunching her nose in disgust. "She'll muck up the bed."

"Oh let her be, she's worn-out." Ed said while pushing his sisters out the door.

"I suppose," Lucy murmured. "But she's all dirty…" She whined.

"Lu, I don't think she minds." Susan said, closing the door softly behind him.

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":

**Avery's POV**

When I woke up it was dark. The only light coming into my room was the light of the bright full moon, giving the room an ominous sort of creepy look.

"I wonder what time it is." I looked over to the night stand to look for a clock, and then remembered there were no digital clocks in Narnia. "Damn." I muttered sitting up. _Oh my back…_ I groaned as I lifted myself off the mattress.

"Ew," I looked down at my dirty cloths. "I slept in this?"_ Now the beds going to be all dirty and gross…_

I looked over at the chair next to my bed. There was a pale blue nightgown set on it. _Lucy must have gotten this for me._

I grabbed the nightdress off the chair and walked over the wardrobe. I pulled out a pair of undergarments and the Narnian version of a bra, which was actually extremely comfortable. I closed the wardrobe and walked into the bathroom.

I stripped out of the dirty outfit I had on and put on the bra and undergarments. Out of the corner of my eye I caught a look of myself in the mirror. I looked horrid. My shoulders and upper arms sported bruises and my face had various small cuts. I looked down on my legs to find cuts and bruises as well, along with a giant purple blue spot on my left hip. My eyes had dark circles under them; it almost looks like I was punched. My hair was frizzy and puffed.

"Well, I look _lovely_." I rolled my eyes at my reflection and put on the nightgown.

I turned the water on in the sink and started to wash my face and splash my hair with water in attempt to smooth it down. I took a ribbon from a cabinet and tied my hair back in an over the shoulder pony tail.

I sighed at my reflection and walked out of the bathroom. I walked back over to my wardrobe and pulled out dark blue, flowing, floor length robe. I slipped it on and walked over to the window.

I stuck my head out the window and closed my eyes feeling the cool breeze sweep over me. I heard the low rumble of the ocean waves and gave a small smile.

"I think," I said to myself. "I think I'll go to the beach."

And with that, I turned and left my room.

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":"

**Other POV**

Susan stopped at the door of her eldest brothers' room. She hesitated slightly before lightly knocking.

"Peter?" she called softly. She stepped closer to the door and could hear no sound coming from her brothers' room. She put her hand on the doorknob and quietly opened the door.

Peter was sprawled out on his bed, snoring lightly. Susan smiled at the sight and walked over to his desk where various papers and books lay scattered. She tried not to make a lot of noise as she looked through the papers. One in particular grabbed her eye; it was a copy of Avery's Prophesy. Peter had apparently been trying to annotate it, for his hand writing was all over the page…

Peter woke to the sound of someone being in his room. He sat up slightly and looked over to see his sister looking through his papers.

"Su, what are you doing?" Susan jumped slightly and looked over at Peter.

_How do I tell him,_ she thought. "Avery's back." _Oh yes, just blurt it out Susan. Well done._

"What, when?" he asked getting out of bed.

"About mid-day." Peter turned his head and saw the bright full moon. _Had I slept through the day?_ He wondered.

"How was she?" he asked looking back to his sister.

"She got a bad slice on the arm, some bruises... a few cuts."

Peter shook his head and said nothing.

"She's a free spirit Peter; she will always do what's right in her mind." Peter just stared at his sister before speaking.

"I'm going to go see her."

"But she's sleeping!" Susan called after her brother.

"Well, she'll just have to wake up." Peter left the room and quickly made his way to Avery's room.

He walked down the darkened hallways, passing the moonlit windows when something caught his eye; he stopped when he saw a figure walking down towards the beach. He squinted his eyes a little before just barely recognizing who it was.

"Avery." He whispered and ran to the nearest door that led outside.

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":

**Avery's POV**

I walked slowly down the numerous amounts of stairs that led away from the Cair, but at the smell of the salty sea air I quickened my pace. Just the thought of being by the ocean excited me.

The second my feet touched the sand I kicked off my shoes, sending them into darkness and walked along the sand until I came to the ocean.

There was a breeze coming off the ocean spraying water in my face as I took my first steps in. The water was piercing cold, but quickly numbed my skin the more I went in. I walked to where the water came up to my knee caps, letting my nightgown and robe soak. My hair whipped at my face and the smell of the sea filled my nose and calmed me as I closed my eyes.

"The Just King she has saved and sends him homeward bound." I sighed lightly and murmured. "Well I can check that off my list now." I then opened my eyes and looked at the moon.

"Why does it have to be me," I asked the light of the night. "I just don't understand…"

"What are you doing down here?" I jumped and turned the upper half of my body around slightly to see Peter standing on the shore line.

"I woke up." I held my wrapped arm to my side hiding it from his view.

He walked over to me and we stood in silence for a while.

"What are you-"

"You went against my orders, you left without permission, and you took four of my soldiers." I winced as I waited for the rest of my scolding. "Do you realize what could have happened if they died, if you had died?" He drew a breath. "Even though you disobeyed me, I want to thank you…for bringing Edmund home."

"No problem, I was meant to remember?" I offered a weak smile. "I just got tired of waiting."

"You're not very patient are you?" he asked looking over at me.

"Runs in the family." I chuckled slightly, thinking of Melody.

"I'm not going to lie, what you did was stupid and foolish and I was furious with you, but somehow your plan worked and-" he stopped and got an angry expression on his face. "Your arm…"

"Sliced, nothing major." I said carelessly.

"Nothing major?" asked Peter confused and frustrated.

"It means no big deal, it doesn't matter." I said looking at him.

"Yes it does." He said running a hand threw his hair. "You could have gotten seriously hurt, I don't know what I would have done if-." He trailed off.

"Peter, I'm fine, relax." I looked over at him. "You don't need to worry."

He turned to me. "I'm the High King," he took my hand in his. "It's my job to worry."

I looked up at him, since when has he become so caring and sweet?

He then took his free hand and cupped my cheek then moving his hand up, his fingers laced in my hair. It sent a shiver down my spine.

"You saved my brother." His hand then pushed the hair behind my ear. "I can't thank you enough; you don't know how grateful I am." A cloud covered the moon, casting a shadow over Narnia. I could barely see Peter.

"It was no-" I was cut off when his lips came down on mine in a soft, light kiss, it only lasted a few seconds longer then a peck. "- problem." I murmured looking at him.

"I shall see you in the morning." He then kissed my hand and left. The moon came out from behind the clouds, I turned to watch Peter leave, but he had disappeared. I let out a small sigh.

"And in the shadows of the night love may be found," I looked up at the Cair. "…I'm not letting myself get hurt again, even if I do care for him."

I shivered a bit, finally aware of how cold the water war, and made my way back to Cair Paravel.

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":

"Avery, _wake up_!"

"AH!" I spazzed and fell out of bed onto the cold, hard floor.

I groaned and looked up to see Edmund standing right above me.

"_Edmund_," I glared up at him. "What the fu-"

"We've received a note, from the Calormens." My eyes widened as I pulled myself up off the floor.

I quickly slipped on a dark blue dress and Ed practically ripped my arm off taking me to the council room.

"Ed, when did we receive it?" I asked rubbing my temple with my free hand. I had a splitting headache from this morning's wake up call.

"We _found_ it early only a half hour ago."

"Found it?"

"Yes, sticking out of a statue of Aslans head." I shook my head.

"Assholes." I muttered.

We arrived at the room and Ed pushed the doors open with a heave.

"Council, quiet down!" Peter yelled trying to get their attention.

I walked in to see total chaos, bottles being thrown, people screaming in each other's faces, animals screeching…it reminded me of my family reunions…

"Pete what's going on?" Ed shouted over the noise.

I dodged a flying bottle that smashed into the wall next to me.

"Oh my head," I moaned lightly. "Eep!" I moved away as I almost got hit with an ink bottle.

"Quiet!" Peter shouted again.

_Alright, that's it_!

"Yo!" I yelled as loudly as I possibly could. "Shut the freaking hell _up_!"

Everyone got silent, some took their seats, and others just stared at me blankly.

"Uh, thanks." Peter said taking his own seat.

"No problem." I then turned to the council. "You people give me headaches!" I grumbled as Ed pulled out his chair for me to sit in at the Royal Table, he stood beside me.

"Council, _please_, be seated." Everyone sat, except the centaurs that just stood there.

Peter then stood and began talking.

"We called this council meeting because this morning there was in arrow sticking out of the head of our statue of Aslan." Some people got angry looks and some started murmuring. "Attached to that arrow was a note, Edmund, read it." He then took a seat.

Edmund then pulled out a small piece of parchment. _You know, in my head, I was picturing this 'warning note' to be much…grander looking. Not on some tiny piece of paper._

"The Royals of Aslan, your time and days of your empire are numbered. Soon all lands will be Calormen, war is drawing near. As for your prophesied warrior, I'm impressed. She saved the King, Hurrah for Narnia! You get your King back then you get to watch them all die-"

"Hmm, this guy has a bigger ego then yours Peter." I mumbled.

Lucy made a small giggling noise, I looked over at Ed to see a smile spread across his face that he was trying to hide by holding the note higher to his face, and Susan held a hand over her mouth to suppress a giggle, Peter just glared.

"He is sure of himself." Lucy whispered.

"-Beruna calls, bring your best. Lord Rigel."

"So it's being held at Beruna." Peter said shifting a bit.

"Again." Edmund added moving over to my right, closer to Peter.

"But when?" I asked looking up at him. "He never gave a date, he just said Beruna calls."

"He probably means soon." Susan said, joining the conversation.

"What are we going to do your majesty?" asked a tan colored fawn.

"My people will follow your direct orders no matter what they may be." A dwarf said bowing his head slightly.

"What are your orders sires?" Orius asked stepping forward.

"Prepare the army; we leave at once for Beruna."

"Yes Sire," He and his men bowed.

"Any objections?" Ed asked looking around. "None? Good."

"Council dismissed." Peter said standing.

Everyone left except for the five of us.

"Susan, get Avery suited up please." Ed said walking out of the room with Peter not far behind him.

"Alright come on."

We were walking down a hallway when I turned to Susan.

"You know I'm wearing pants right?"

"I figured so." She smiled.

"Good." I sighed in relief. Susan laughed and took my arm, leading me to her room.

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":


	8. Journey and Arrival to Camp

Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with Narnia, but I do own my OC'S

Ok here's another chapter.

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":

**Avery's POV**

"Thanks for helping me get dressed Susan." I called to the gentle queen as I stood in the hallway.

"It was no trouble at all, I'll see you on the beaches!" I smiled and started walking towards my room.

I walked through the maze of hallways, passing various people, animals, soldiers, servants.

I turned left and saw two familiar creatures. I smiled.

"Raff," I yelled out. "Koran!" they both turned and started towards me.

"Avery!" Raff climbed up my dress to my shoulder. "We just heard word this morning you where back."

"Are you alright?" Koran asked looking up at me.

"Just a few bumps and bruises and a nasty slice on my arm, but I'll live." I looked down at him. "Lucy fixed me up right well."

"Glad to hear it wasn't something to bad." Raff patted my cheek. "Where are you headed?"

"My room, would you like to join me?" I asked my furry companions.

"We would love to escort you, but we must get to the beaches." Koran said looking at Raff.

"Too right, my friend, what with Koran and I as captains we must be there to inform our sections." I took Raff off of my shoulder and placed him on the ground.

"I totally understand, I'll see you both there." They nodded and went one way while I went the other.

Finally I came to my room. I opened the doors and shut them behind me.

"Alright now…" I glanced around the room looking for my sword. "Ok, sword, sword, sword," I walked around looking. "Where be the swo-aha!" I spotted it leaning against my dresser. "Found you."

I went to leave my room when I caught my reflection in the mirror. I stopped and took in my appearance; I almost didn't recognize myself…

I was in black legging-type pants, a long maroon and gold tunic that stopped about mid-thighs, with a thick, black, leather corset, and black, calf length, boots. My hair was made into a single, long, braid going down my back.

I turned around in the mirror, giving myself a once over.

"No to bad," I muttered. "This is so bizarre."

"Avery?" I turned around and saw Ed entering my room.

"Hey Ed, time to go?" I asked.

"Just about, I have something for you." He held his arms awkwardly behind his back. "Sort of a 'thank you' gift."

"Thank me?" I raised an eyebrow. "Thank me for what?"

"For everything," he smiled. "For saving me, defending me, befriending me, everything." I smiled back.

Edmund then pulled something from behind his back.

It was a blue case. I took the case from his hands and examined it more. It was a long blue leather case with a strap.

"Looks like a sword case…" I muttered absentmindedly. Then my eyes caught sight of a shiny, silver, thing that seemed to be sticking out of the top. My eyes widened, it was a sword case…with a sword inside it! I looked up only to see Ed with an amused look on his face.

"Ed, you got me a-"

"Take out the sword." By now I was pretty much bouncing with excitement, I looked up at Ed and his smile widened. "Go on, take it out." He urged.

I pulled the sword out, it wasn't too heavy and it wasn't too light, it was perfect. The hilt was a dusted silver with small, detailed, flower engravings.

"Ed, it's beautiful." I marveled at it.

"The flowers are lilies; they're sort of Narnia's official flower."

"They're lovely." I said looking at the detail again.

"Read the inscription on the blade." I did just that.

"_When he shakes his mane, we shall have spring again_." I said with a slight British accent, yup I was starting to get a British accent, wonderful. According to Lucy I would slip in and out of it…and I sounded odd…

I looked up at Ed. "What does this mean?" I asked.

"This sword was modeled after Peters; he has the first part of the rhyme on his." **(AN: I know on Peter's sword he has the whole quote, but I split it, just 'cuz I can XD)**

"Ed, it's beautiful, thank you." I said hugging him.

"Come on," he released me from our hug. "Let's go." He took my arm and led me out of my room.

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":

…**Stables…**

"Alright, you need a horse."

"Yes I do." I said walking around the stables with Ed.

"I know, go wait outside." I nodded and waited outside the stable

I looked up at the Cair and started thinking about when I was learning to ride a horse with Peter.

Peter…what am I going to do about him? One minute I want to rip out his tongue and wrap it around his throat and the next I fell all giddy about him. _Ugh, I hate men…_

_What if the kiss didn't mean anything to him? He's probably not thinking about it as much as I am, I'm being ridiculous. It was most likely a spur of the moment thing, caught up in all the drama off it, you know? An 'Oh swoon, you saved my brother,' type thing._

…_I still hate men…and I __**hate**__ all this uncertainty!_

"How about this horse?" I jumped out of my thoughts and looked over to see Ed coming out of the stable with a Chesnutt horse to his left and Philip to his right. "Her name is Fira."

"Wow, Ed," I walked over to him. "I like her, she's gorgeous." The horse bowed its head a little, almost like she seemed embarrassed by the compliment.

"Then she's yours to ride, if she lets you," I raised an eyebrow at him. "She talks." Ed said handing me the reigns.

"Really?" I asked the horse with wide eyes.

"Yes, my lady, and I would be honored to have you as my rider." She said bowing her head, I smiled.

"And I'd be honored with you as my horse." I bowed to her, we both giggled and Edmund smiled. I rested my forehead against her long nose and kissed it.

"I knew you two would get along."

"Edmund, Avery, come on!" we looked over to see Lucy calling t us from atop a ginger colored horse.

Edmund mounted Philip, I mounted Fira, and we rode up to the front of the army where Peter was on a white horse, Susan on a black one.

Peter looked at all of us before nodded to Orius.

"Alright, move out!" he yelled, with a loud response from the army we set out.

We started our journey walking through a path in the forest. The forest was so dense and the blazing hot sun wasn't helping either. It was like all of the heat was trapped in the forest and we were walking right through it. Anyway, I had learned from Ed that we were making our way to the same campsite where they had their first battle against the White Witch.

I was riding by myself, silently lost in my thoughts. I was so lost in them that I didn't see Peter slow down his horses pace so he was next to me.

"H-How are you?" he asked getting my attention.

"I'm fine." I said snapping out of my daze, trying not to look at him. This has been the first time we have talked since he kissed me.

"Nervous?" he asked.

"About the battle?" I asked looking at him, He nodded. "Of course I am." I said, as if I was stating the obvious, which I was, with a 'duh' look on my face.

Peter huffed and we remained silent.

"Avery I-"

"Sire, how much longer till we reach camp?" asked one of Orius's men.

"Not long, scout ahead."

"Yes, Sire." He bowed and started running ahead.

It was a little awkward riding next to Peter; I didn't know whether to be a friend to him or a total bitch.

"Avery-" Peter started again.

"Sire, do you mind if we stop for water?" asked a griffin that had flown down next to us. "The heat is taking its toll on most of the men."

"Of course not," Peter looked over and I followed his gaze to a river that was just a few feet to the left. "Everyone we are stopping for water!" He called to the army who cheered and ran over to the river.

"Avery, I-"

"Avery, there you are!" I looked down to see Raff. "I am in need of your assistance, my friend."

"Of course," I got down off of Fira."Hold that thought Peter." He rolled his eyes and dismounted his horse as well.

I walked with Raff over to his men…err, mice.

"Hello boys, what do yah need?" I asked crouching down.

"The rivers to low and we can't reach the water." One of his men, who introduced himself as Horatio, said gesturing to two of his friends.

One of the mice was holding his friend by the tail while he was trying to reach the water.

"Can you help us?" Horatio asked, steadying his friend.

"Sure," I looked around and spotted Ed. "hold on a sec."

I ran over to Ed and snatched his helmet from his hand.

"Hey Ed can I borrow your helmet? Thanks, you're a doll!" I said running off.

"Wait…what?" he called after me.

I ran back over to Raff and his men.

"Got it," I smiled at them. I dipped the helmet into the water, filling it up. "Here," I put the helmet down in front of them. "Drink up."

"Thank you, Lady Avery." One of the mice said.

"Yes, thank you my friend."

"No problem Raff."

I could feel the heat taking its toll on me. Even though the outfit I was in was pretty loose, the heat was just too attracted to it. I could feel myself sweating all over.

I crouched down to the rived and splashed my face with water. It felt so nice, the water was so cool and crisp…and clear. I looked down and could see right to the bottom. I scooped my hand in and took a drink.

"Hmm," I sat back a little and relaxed. "It really is beautiful here."

"Isn't it?" I hear Raff from beside me.

A horn sounded and the troops began to fall back into place.

"Oh, we better get going," Raff tugged on the sleeve. "Thank you for the helmet." And with that, he scampered off with his fellow mice.

I stood up and took the helmet in my hands, I looked at it for a while.

"Hmm." I smirked, looking over at Edmund. _Oh, this is just too easy…_

I bent down and scooped a bit of water into the helmet before walking over to Ed.

"Thanks Ed." I said, handing him his helmet.

"Anytime, but why did you need it?" He asked.

"No particular reason," I smiled. "It's hot out, isn't it?" I noticed Ed was sweating a bit.

"Yes, it really is." He wiped his forehead. Looking him over, he had on thicker clothes then I did and he had some chainmail on his legs and arms just in case of an attack.

"You should put your helmet on for a bit, it should keep you cool for awhile." I bit my lip to keep from giggling. He went to put his helmet on.

"That's not a bad-" he stopped as the water came spilling out of his helmet and all over his head. The excess water dripped from his hair onto his face and soaked into his tunic.

"See yah," I dashed away. "Wouldn't wanna be yah!" I called over my shoulder, laughing.

"Avery!" he yelled after me.

I giggled and ran off to find Fira. "There you are." I smiled at her and got back on.

"Have a nice drink?" I asked her.

"Yes, it was good to have a short break." I nodded in agreement.

"Alright let's move!" I heard Peter yell out.

So, we continued onward. I looked down my arm and fought the urge to scratch it, that cut was just so itchy!

"Ugh." I muttered to myself. "At least it's healing."

I looked up to see the back of Peters head a few feet away from me. _Peter…he was trying to tell me something before, wasn't he? _I gripped the reigns tighter in my hands as I urged Fira forward, so I was riding alongside Peter. His face was dazed, like he was in deep thought.

"Peter, what were you trying to say before?" he shook his head and looked over at me.

"I- it's- nothing," he turned his head away. "Nothing, I'll tell you later, it's not important."

"Didn't seem like that before," I pried at him. "Are you feeling ok?"

"I said its nothing, don't bother me about it." He said with a harsh tone.

"Alright," I said, looking away as well. "_Sheesh_."

_Geez, what the freaking hell is his deal …_

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":

…**Other POV…**

Peter looked at the girl riding next to him, yes he pretty much couldn't stand her at the moment, but that didn't mean he didn't think she was pretty.

Yes, Peter, the High King thought Avery…was _pretty_… and that bugged the hell out of him. Sure, they fought all the time but, he liked it. Her fiery personality, he liked it. She was strong and independent; she loved Narnia and risked her life to save his brother.

He wanted so very much to hate her, after all the trouble she had caused him. Going after Edmund without his blessing, it was just plain stupid…_but if she hadn't he would have been killed, murdered._ A voice spoke in the back of his mind.

Peter shook his head. Running a hand though his hair, he sighed.

He wanted to like her, but at the same time he wanted to hate her.

Well, he was supposed to hate her; he felt like he had to hate her…she was a threat to him, a threat to his throne! What if, after this battle, she got a place in power…she would never let him live it down.

Peter was sure he could fight this battle alone, he didn't need a partner. He never needed one before and he didn't need one now. Peter was strong on his own…

He glanced back over at her. His thoughts drifted to that night…

Ever since he kissed her he had been having funny feelings. When he kissed her it was nice and his lips buzzed.

Why did he kiss her, why oh why did he kiss her? Surely the lack of sleep had gotten to him… and his concern for her merely came from the fear of letting down Aslan, if she had died Aslan would not have been pleased with him…_that's a lie and you know it, own up and stop lying to yourself._ The voice spoke again. Peter let out another long breath.

"Peter, are you sure you're ok?" he looked over at Avery to see her looking at him with a questionable expression.

"I'm fine." He said, snapping at her. She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." _She's a pain in the arse._ He thought.

Did he like Avery? He glanced over at her.

Maybe he did like Avery…his pretty, pain in the arse…

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":

…**Avery's POV…**

We rode for about four hours in silence and it was extremely awkward. The army that was once booming with conversation had now dimed down to just murmuring. The heat and the long journey were taking its influence on the troops.

"Peter, look ahead!" I heard Lucy speak out.

I looked up the see the scout we had sent out hours ago ahead of us.

"Sire, the camp is not too far ahead," the centaur bowed his head. "I made sure everything was ready for your arrival."

"Thank you." Peter nodded his head, I glanced over at him.

_For a jackass_, _He looks rather handsome… for the love of Aslan Avery, what the hell? 'rather handsome', where did that come from? _

_I took another side glance at him._

_It true, why do all the good looking guys have to be such jerks…_

I snapped out of my thoughts by a horn blowing, I leaned forward and looked ahead to see a ton of gold and red tents with flags.

"Wow." I breathed, taking in the sight.

"Magnificent, isn't it Lady Avery?" Fira asked.

"Yeah it is and, please, call me Avery…none of this Lady stuff, it makes me feel old."

"As you wish," She said nodding her head.

We rode into camp to be greeted by everyone bowing or staring at us as we went past them. It was a weird feeling having people bow to me…_it's probably just for the four of them…_

I rode a little ways off and found a nice shady spot. I dismounted and started to take off Firas reigns.

"You don't need to be tied up," I said taking off her saddle. "Go have some fun."

"Thank you, your very kind." She said nuzzling me and walked off to a field with some other horses.

I let out a breath and looked around. The camp site was like something out of a fairytale book. _This is so much like a fantasy, a crazy dream…but it's not a dream, its real…_

"Hmm," _what to do._ "Ok, I'm bored." I turned my sights over to the right and caught sight of Raff and Koran.

"Raff, Koran!" I called to my friends. Korans head snapped in my direction. "Over here!" I waved them over. Koran walked over with Raff on his back.

"Yes?" Koran asked as he took a seat, Raff slid off him.

"Wanna go on an adventure?" I looked over at the wooded area.

"Sure!" Raff exclaimed, his little eyes lighting up. "I'll go."

"I guess so." Koran said apprehensively, eyeing me as if to say 'what in the name of Aslan are you up to?'

"Alright then, were off on an adventure!" I said as I started walking off towards the woods.

"What kind of adventure?" Koran asked who was now at my side with Raff on his back.

"The best kind, the unknown kind." I said mysteriously.

"You are a strange human." Koran said shaking his head.

"Oh come on, you love me." I smiled.

We walked into the forest, finding all sorts of things. Raff and Koran would occasionally point out some landmarks and educate me on all sorts of Narnian plant life. They would talk about the battle against the White Witch and their families; I was surprised to find that Koran had a life mate, his wife, Talia, who was a cheetah and mountain lion mix.

"Hey, look at those berries!" I rushed over to a huge berry bush. "They look so good."

"Ah, yes, Maroon Berries."

"Maroon Berries?" he nodded.

"Sort of a mix between blackberries and raspberries," I started picking some and stuffing them into my bag. "A centaur by the name of…of-"

"Malcolm." Koran supplied.

"Yes, _Malcolm_, was experimenting and he created the fruit, the bushes spread at a rapid rate," he plucked a berry off and ate it. "Very delicious."

"Avery?"

"Yeah?" I asked looking down at Koran, then turning my attention to my overflowing bag of various fruits. "I have so much fruit in this bag, think I can make a pie?" I looked over at Raff who shrugged; I rolled my eyes in return.

"_Avery_," I looked back at Kor, "Did you tell anyone we were leaving camp?"

"Nope," I closed the bag. "This was a spur of the moment thing." Koran went slack jaw.

"The High King is probably going crazy right now looking for you!" I scoffed and rolled my eyes once more.

"Don't you mean crazier?" Raff and Kor exchanged looks.

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":"

…**Camp**_**…**_

"I swear I need to get that girl on a leash." Peter mumbled, walking through camp looking for Avery.

"Calm down Pete." Edmund said as he was trying to keep up with his fast paced brother.

"Ed, we have searched the entire camp _twice_ and we cannot fine her!"

"Pete, she's fine," Ed sighed. "I bet she's with Raffaello, Koran, and Fira-"

"Yes, your highness?" they both turned and saw Fira standing behind them. "Did you call me?"

"Fira?" Edmund asked, looking at the horse.

"Yes King Edmund?" Peter shot Ed a look.

"I thought- I- Isn't Avery with you?" Ed asked, Perplexed.

"No, Sire, she let me run loose for a bit, is something wrong?" She asked stepping closer.

"Can I worry now?" Peter asked in an annoyed tone.

"Oh dear Aslan." Ed murmured, looking to the sky.

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":

…**Avery's POV…**

We had stopped under a fairly shady area where Koran deiced to have a fit. I was leaning against a large tree while Raff took a seat under it. Kor was pacing back and forth, and yelling out random blurbs every now and then. It was actually pretty funny…

"He's going to have us beheaded!" Koran panicked, turning to Raff.

"Hmmm, well that's problematic I like my head." I said in a carefree state, swinging my bag back and forth. Raff rolled his eyes.

"How can you be so calm about all this?" Koran swung his head around to look at me.

"I don't know," I shrugged. "It's my job to freak Peter out."

"Kor, I doubt the High King would do that." Raff put a paw on his friend's leg.

"He's right," I placed the bag over my shoulder. "And besides, I would never let Peter cut your heads off."

"Well, let's head back anyway," Koran said taking a few steps forward. "It's getting late and I have no doubt that the High King has already sent out a search party."

"Koran, my friend, you need to embrace such fun as this." I nodded to Raff, who understood me. "Going on sporadic adventures and what not." Koran sent him a hard look.

"Ok, we'll head back." I sighed, putting Raff on my shoulder. "Spoil our fun."

"Yes, that's my Job, to spoil yours and Raffs fun…do you know why?" he asked with a glare.

We both shook out heads.

"Because, you both act…like…_CHILDREN_!" he hissed.

"Wow, someone needs a nappy-wappy." I teased, laughing as I patted his head.

"The heat has gotten to her already." Koran said giving me a weird look.

"Indeed." Raff agreed with a chuckle.

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":

"Where is she Ed, _where is she_!" Peter yelled, grabbing Ed by the shoulders and shaking him hard.

"I don't know, could you stop shaking me!" Ed shrugged off Peters hands.

"Oh," Peter said stopping. "Sorry."

"Pete I'm sure she's…Oh thank Aslan!" Ed exclaimed looking over Peters shoulder.

Peter turned around and saw Avery walking to camp with Raff and Koran.

"I-She-" Peter growled as he stomped off towards them.

"Pete, wait!" Ed called after him.

"Where were you!" he yelled, walking towards.

"Out and about, here and there, everywhere." Peter raised an eyebrow.

"Koran, the real answer?" Peter asked rubbing his head.

"We were out in the forest, your highness, I had no idea she-"

"We found berries." Avery smiled, cutting off Koran.

"Berries?" Ed asked walking over to her.

"Maroon Berries." Raff clarified.

"Yup, got them in my bag." She patted the bag at her side. Ed took the bag from her, he opened it and smiled.

"Then I command you to make me a pie!" he declared, acting like a goof.

"Sure thing Ed." She laughed, taking a berry from the bag and popping it in her mouth.

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":"

Avery's POV

I started walking off with Ed; we got into a heated debate about which pie is the best.

"Cherry pie is the best pie."

"No, you're wrong," I poked his shoulder. "Strawberry pie is."

"I have to disagree and say cherry."

"Ok, how about we combine them and make a cherry strawberry pie?"

"Mmm," Ed got a dreamy look on his face. He then snatched my bag again. "I'm going to find a baker to make us a pie." I laughed.

"Avery, can I have a word." Peter said, taking my arm.

"Well, I was-oh!" I gasped as Peter started pulling me away.

"Peter, where are we going?" he said nothing as he continued to pull me, rather roughly, by the arm. "Peter, you're hurting my arm." He then led me to a large tent, then lightly pushed me in, and let go of my arm.

I walked into the middle of the tent, rubbing my arm. I noticed it was like a giant room. _This must be where he is staying…_

"You need to tell me where you're going in the near future!" he exclaimed, pulling me out of my thoughts and getting right in my face.

"Why?" I asked pulling a face and slightly pushing him back. _Personal space bubble…_

"Why?" he asked, flabbergasted. "You _could_ have gotten hurt and I would have no idea where you are!"

"Peter, I'm perfectly capable of-" I paused and looked at him. "Were you…worried about me?" I asked suspiciously. He took a step back.

"I…well…" he rubbed the back of his head.

"Yes?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I…" He shook his head. "You're so stupid, you can't just run into the woods whenever you like, you could get caught or worse, killed!"

"I'm stupid?" I asked aggravated.

"Yes, you're stupid!" he crossed his arms. "You're like a stupid, disobedient, pain in the arse, little girl who doesn't follow orders!" I steamed.

"Oh is that right?"

"Yes." He smirked.

"Well, who was the stupid King of Fools who waited days to get their only brother back? You left him for death!" I yelled stomping out of his tent and to my dismay, he followed me.

"That's not true," he roughly grabbed me. "I didn't leave him to die!"

"Oh, right, I meant torture!" I shouted.

"Get out of my tent!"

"I'm not in your tent!"I yelled throwing my arms up to show we where outside.

Peter looked around, glared at me, then stomped back into his tent and I went to find mine.

"Hi Av-"

"Lucy, where is my tent?" I asked as kindly as I could.

"Just around there." She pointed around the corner. "Avery, are you-"

"Not in the mood Luce." I grumbled.

_Thank Aslan my tent is close to the other side of camp_…_away from his…good_. I walked in and saw I had a twin bed covered in cushions and pillows.

I walked over to the bed and collapsed on it, face first. I took a deep breath and let out a long sigh. I rolled over and looked at the top of the tent.

"_Well, who was the stupid King of Fools who waited days to get their only brother back? You left him for death!" _

_"That's not true; I didn't leave him to die!"_

_"Oh, right, I meant torture!"_

"Ugh," I groaned after a few minutes. "Why did I say that?" I smacked my hand onto my forehead. "I _am_ stupid." I thought about it for a few more seconds. "Shit, this is going to be on my conscience now, ah I better go apologize, damn." I whined getting up.

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":

…**Other POV…**

Lucy watched as Avery walked off in a steaming manner. She shook her head; she knew there was only one person who could get Avery riled up…Peter.

She found her eldest brother pacing back and forth in his tent. This wasn't an odd sight for Lucy, Peter often paced when he had something on his mind.

"Peter," He looked over at her, she took a breath. "What did you say _this_ time?"

Lucy now found herself sitting in one of the chairs and listening to her brother go on and on with his story.

"You called her stupid?" Lucy asked, shaking her head.

"Well, I was angry." He tried to reason.

"So you called her _stupid_?" she raised an eyebrow. "That's no way to treat a lady, Peter…"

"Pft." He scoffed. "A lady, you and I both know Avery is anything but ladylike."

"Oh really, then what is she like?"

"Well, she's childish, and rude, and stubborn, and sharp-tongued, and spunky…" he trailed off. "a bit hard headed, but brave, and fun loving, enchanting-"

"Oh Peter, just tell her you have feelings for her." Peters head whipped around to face Lucy, a look of shock on his face.

"I do _not_ have _feelings_ for Avery!" Lucy gave him a look. "Well-I don't know…when I kissed her-" he stopped short and winced knowing he let his secret out. "Bugger." He muttered.

"You kissed her?" Lucy squealed, clapping her hands together.

"Shush Lu, yes I did, just a peck though." Lucy smiled and giggled a bit, causing Peter to groan.

"Should have kept my mouth shut." He muttered under his breath.

"Now," Lucy said getting more comfortable in her chair. "What about when you kissed her?"

"I am not discussing this with my _little sister_."

"Peter, you have to talk to someone about this." Lucy explained. "Edmund would mock you and Susan would lecture you about it." Peter looked defeated. "So, what about when you kissed her?" she asked again.

"When I kissed her…" Peter took a breath. "I felt sparks, as crazy as that sounds," Lucy grinned as Peter started to blush a bit. "and my lips felt all tingly as I kissed her…I enjoyed it."

"Peter, you have feelings for her."

"No I-"

"Denial is the first stage." She smirked.

Peter rolled his eyes at his littlest sister. "Thank you Lu." He said gesturing for her to leave.

"Talk to her Peter." She said sternly before exiting the tent.

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":

**Avery's POV**

On my way to Peters tent I bumped into Raff… all he had to do was say "Hello Avery, where are you headed?" and I spilled the entire story to him. He was now leaning against a tree while I paced back and forth in front of him.

"What should I do Raff?" I asked gripping my hair in my hands. "I feel like crap!"

"_Apologize_!" he yelled for the millionth time. I could hear the frustration in his voice.

"No he should, he was mean first." I said crossing my arms. "I mean look, here I am, headed to his tent to apologize when he was the one who started the whole thing!"

"Avery, in this situation I believe you should be the bigger person." I gave him a look.

"…I'm shorter than him…"

"I mean figuratively!" he yelled pulling on my pant leg, leading me forward.

"Oh…" I paused. "Like you would be on my side anyway," I huffed. "Suck up to the king." I muttered.

"I heard that." I shrugged. "Just go!"

"Alright," I moaned, trudging forward. "No need to shout."

I walked over to Peter's tent alone. I stopped in front of the tent and reached my hand out to open the flap. I quickly pulled my hand back and walked off. I looked up and saw the forest.

"Of course, I end up by the place that caused this whole fight." I rolled my eyes and walked into the woods and leaned against a tree.

"Ughnn," I let out a sigh. "Why can't I do this?" I buried my face into my hands.

"Hello Avery."

"AH!" I jumped and placed a hand on my chest. I looked over and saw Peter standing a few feet behind me, smirking.

"Scare you?" he asked, coming forward.

"A little." I said, moving towards him.

"Avery." "Peter." We both sighed.

"I'm sorry I mentioned Edmund," his eyes locked with mine. "I went there when I shouldn't have, I'm sorry."

"You're forgiven, I'm sorry for calling you stupid when your defiantly not." He rubbed the back of his head.

"It's alright, it's forgotten."

We then feel into a complete awkward silence.

"I- uh- I wonder how long we have before the battle." He said, looking out into the distance.

"Not long, I can feel it; I wonder what he's doing…"

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":

…**Other POV…**

**Calormen Camp**

"How long it this going to _TAKE_!" Lord Rigel yelled as he waited for his last group of soldiers to arrive.

"Sir, my Lord, please, it talks a while for two thousand men to-uhgaah." He was stabbed and killed instantly. The rest of the men in the room straightened up.

Lord Rigel then pulled the sword out of the man and began wiping it clean with a white cloth.

"Anyone else have any excuses?" he asked, looking up. Everyone kept their eyes down.

"My Lord," one spoke up. "When do we-"

"In two days time, we will fight the Narnians."

"Yes, my Lord." He bowed and left the room.

"You," He pointed his sword at another solider. "Take this note and deliver it to the Narnians, attach it to an arrow with blue and gold dipped feathers." He handed the note to the man.

"Yes sir, right away sir." He then left the room.

"Narnians," he spat. "What animals, filthy half-breeds…"

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":

…**Avery's POV…**

Peter gave ahuge frustrated sigh and turned towards me. "Who knows?" he shook his head. "I wish I did…"

I looked over at Peter and stared at him for a few seconds and then something clicked in my head.

_"I- it's- nothing," he turned his head away. "Nothing, I'll tell you later, it's not important." _

"_Didn't seem like that before, are you feeling ok?"_

"_I said its nothing, don't bother me about it." _

"Peter, what were you trying to tell me before, back at the river?" I saw him stiffen. "And don't tell me 'it's nothing' again."

"I was going to; well I was trying to…to tell you…" he stuttered.

"Peter you don't have to tell me," I sighed. "I'd rather you tell me nothing then say 'it is nothing' again." I rolled my eyes and leaned against a tree.

"..That I lo- that I may have some _feelings_ for you." He said, looking right at me.

"Trust me Peter, I know the feelings you have for me," I made a face. "I have those same _feelings_ about you to; you know I'm just as thrilled with this prophesy as you are." I rolled my eyes again.

"No," he shook his head. "No, that's not what I meant." He ran one of his hands through his hair again; I'm guessing it's a habit. "I mean, I have strong, positive, feelings for you."

I stood there for a second, sort of dumbfounded. _Oh my god…I get it…._ Peter is from a whole different time period then me…this is his was to telling me…_holy…_

"Oh…" I said looking down. "I never would have, um, thought…" _holy shi- he likes me…like, he like-likes me.. like, he like, like, like, like-likes me….dear Aslan, Jesus Christ, Mary mother of God, and all the apostles …HE LIKES ME! _

"I knew I shouldn't have told you, look let's just forget about it." He said and started walking away.

"No, Peter, _wait_!" I ran over to him as he turned around, I threw my arms around him, I pulled away and he had a look of shock on his face. "I have…" I thought for a moment. "…strong, positive, feelings for you too." I smiled. _Better to just say it in his way…_ he gave a goofy smile and held me close to him.

A horn sounded off and we looked toward camp. The torches started to light around the perimeter of the camp and the soldiers in the practice field began to head in.

"We better get to bed." Peter said pulling my hand.

"I guess so."

"Listen, Peter, about this…" I gestured to our locked hand. "About _us_…can we just take it one step at a time?" my mind kept wandering to Robbie and Kurt and all the pain they caused me.

Peter nodded. "I may know a lot about running a country, but I know very little about relationships." He paused, noticing the look on my face. "I wouldn't do anything to hurt you, you know? I'm not like most men from your time."

"I know, I think that's one of the things I like most about you." He smiled.

"One of the things?" He cocked an eyebrow. I looked away, rolling my eyes. _Great, I boosted his ego…_

"Oh, shut up." He laughed. I shook my head and looked over to my right. I watched people pack up or go back to whatever work they had been doing. I saw Ed over by the centaurs.

"Goodnight Just Edmund!" I called to him.

He spun around and smiled. I waved to him and he waved back.

"Goodnight Just Avery!" I laughed and turned to Peter; I saw his confused expression.

"Inside joke between the two of us."

"I see…" _no you don't haha._

We stopped at my tent; Peter bowed and kissed my hand.

"Goodnight brat." I smirked.

"Sweet dreams, oh King of Fools."

He smiled and walked away.

I walked into my tent and spun around giggling.

"He's so cute!" I squealed and collapsed onto the bed. I took in a deep breath. I was jittery and happy. I forgot what being with someone could make you feel like. Honestly, I didn't know what Peter and I where right now…but I liked it.

I shook my head. "Get it together Avery." I got up off the bed and pulled a pale blue nightgown out of my closet. I changed my clothes and slipped into bed.

"This is nice." I sighed in content. It was like sleeping on a cloud. The cool covers felt relaxing on my body and the night breeze came into the tent just made it for me and I feel asleep instantly.

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":"


	9. Aslan's Warning

Disclaimer: don't own anything having to do with Narnia, I only own my OC'S.

Here's the next chapter

Enjoy!

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":"

**Avery's POV**

"_**: Dream:"**_

_I was sitting at a table, there were five people sitting around me. _

_They asked me questions about my day, what I was doing tomorrow…_

_I simply responded that My day was good and I didn't know what I was doing tomorrow…I felt like a stranger around them…_

_They seemed to know me,_

_But I have no idea who they are. _

"_Hey, Cuz, you wanna go to the mall with me and De tomorrow?" she asked. _

_Before I could respond, an older woman intervened._

"_Melody, don't you have band practice?" _

"_Nah, aunt Viv, they canceled it." Melody… that sounds awfully familiar…_

"_And Avery, don't you have-"_

"_For goodness sakes Vivian, let the girl go to the mall with her cousin." The older man cut in. _

_Melody is… my cousin?_

"_Hey Avery, are you ok?" A little boy asked._

"_You keep spacing out kiddo." I went to talk, but I couldn't._

"_Yeah Avery, wake up," Melody said. "Wake up, Avery, wake up!"…. _

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":

"Avery, wake up!"

"OUF!" I moaned as Lucy jumped on my back.

"You know, you're really heavy for a twelve year old," I said propping myself up. "And yes, I am calling you fat." Lucy rolled her eyes before getting off of me.

"Get out of bed, Orius wants you for training, _and_ you also slept through breakfast." She said tugging on my arm. I groaned.

"I don't care." I mumbled, turning over. "Ah!" I gasped as my cover where ripped from my bed. I quickly turned back over to see Lucy standing there with a smug look on her face. I frowned.

"Alright, alright I'm up." I flung my arms up in defeat. Lucy nodded and walked out of my tent.

"If I come back and ten minutes and find you back in bed I'm letting Orius get you!" she called from outside the tent. I rolled my eyes.

I got out of bed and walked over to my dresser and pulled out a light green tunic and tied a thick, brown belt around my waist. I then put on a pair of brown leggings and brown boots.

I walked outside of my tent and started heading towards the practicing field. On my way over I snatched a green apple off of a table and started munching on it.

"Avery!" I looked across the way. "Good Morning!" Raff called from a table he was standing on. I walked over and greeted the other animals.

"Coming to practice Raff?" he nodded. "You know, I got to thinking last night and I want you and Koran as my battle buddies."

"Battle buddies, really?" he asked looking at me with a 'what-are-you-talking-about?' look.

"Yeah, I mean, we're like the three amigos." I took another bite of my apple.

"The what?" _oh yeah, that's right…_

"Never mind, it pretty much means we belong together, we're like a trio of sorts." I tried simplifying it.

"Very true my friend." He said, smiling brightly at me.

We got up and started walking together. Then I picked him up and placed him on my shoulder.

"Where are you headed?" I asked him. "I'll give you a lift."

"The metal workers, over yonder, I need my blade sharpened." I nodded.

"Do you think you're ready? I asked him, he looked over at me.

"Shouldn't I be asking you?" I bit my lip. Was I ready? I didn't know…

"I will be." I flashed him a small smile.

So I dropped Raff off with the metal workers and made my way over to the fields.

I saw Orius, Peter, and Ed and walked over to them, Peter and Ed where in the middle of a sword fight.

"Good morning Orius." He glanced over at me as I walked towards him.

"Morning, Lady Avery." He bowed his head.

I watched on as Ed tried to keep up with Peter's quick moves.

"Come on, Ed, kick his butt!" I yelled. I could have sworn I saw Orius roll his eyes.

Ed flashed a smile before taking a huge strike at Peter who blocked it. After a few more minutes of cheering, the battle was over and Ed had lost. Boo…

"I say Peter cheated." I said as they walked up to me.

"What?" Peter yelled, coming up next to me.

"Thank you Avery, I agree with you." Edmund said smiling. "You should really play fair Pete, I'm your brother for Aslans sake!" he sighed dramatically. I giggled and nodded to Peter.

"He's right, you know."

"You, "he pointed at me. "Both of you-ugh." He stalked over to where his towel and water where.

"He's a just sore that you called him out on it." I laughed. Peter walked back over and the three of us chatted for a few minutes before Orius came over.

"Lady Avery, it is your time to spar with the King." Orius said trotting up to us. Peter and I exchanged glances. I nodded to Orius.

"Just don't cheat Peter." I said brushing past him, bumping his shoulder in a flirty way.

"I like cheating." He smirked. "and who are you to tell the High King what to do." I rolled my eyes and took out my sword, Peter took out his.

"Begin!" shouted Orius.

Our swords clanged together as we swung at each other.

"Hey," Peter said, slightly out of breath. "Our swords - match." He struck at me.

"You can thank - Ed for that." I blocked him, even more out of breath. "He made it for me." We pushed against each other.

"Ed made you a sword?"

"It was-" dodge, block. "A 'thank you'-present." I huffed as Peter pushed against me again, I pushed him off.

"Thank you for what?" I swung at him, he dodged.

"Everything." I smiled at him.

Our fight lasted for a good while, I kept strong against him and I almost had him a few times. Our swords clashed as he went to strike, I did most of the blocking.

He then whacked my sword out of my hand.

"Wha-?" I stared at my empty hand.

"Finished!" shouted Orius. I glared at Peter who chuckled.

He came over and grabbed my hand, so my palm was up. He took his right pointer finger and ran it over my palm. It was actually kind of sexual…it gave me the chills. _Damn it, Peter!_ He smirked at me.

"Sweaty palms," I made a gross face. "I'll have someone make you a pair of gloves."

"Ugh." I rolled my eyes and ripped my hand out of his as I stomped away; he outright laughed and followed me over to where the water was.

We practiced for the rest of the day, Peter, Ed, and I, until it was dark and Orius dismissed us.

Ed decided to be a gentleman and carry my sword for me since Peter bruised both my shoulders today, the big brute.

"You cheated," I said to him. "So many times today, I lost count." He rolled his eyes and gave me a look. Edmund laughed and walked over to my left side.

"No I didn't, but you held up good today." He nudged my shoulder, I winced. "Sorry, I'll bring you some ice for your shoulders."

"Thanks," I grumbled at him. He took my hand and gave me a small smile, I returned it. "Do you think Aslan will show?" I asked as we started walking.

"I don't know, but I hope so." He said looking down at me.

"I think he will." I smiled up at him.

"The last time he was ever with us at camp was the first time we came to Narnia," Ed stated. "The battle of the White Witch." Peter gave a huge sigh and ran his free hand through his hair.

"It would be so much more helpful if he was he-"

"Avery, Peter!" we all turned around. "Peter, Avery, Edmund!" I saw Lucy running toward us. "You have to come quickly!"

"Lucy, calm down." Edmund said as Lucy pulled on him.

"What is it Lu?" Peter asked. Lucy was practically vibrating with excitement.

"Aslan, he's here!" she yelled as she pulled my hand.

Peter glanced at me as Lucy started walking us over to where Aslan was.

"Aslan!" Lucy let go of my hand and pounced on the giant lion. Aslan chuckled and nuzzled her; he then looked up and smiled at me.

Peter, Ed, Susan, and I bowed our heads respectfully.

"Aslan, welcome to camp." Peter said, kneeling.

"There is much work to be done, young King." Peter nodded. "In the mean time, go have something to eat, you all need your strength." He then looked over at me.

"Come, Avery, we must talk." I nodded and followed him away from the group.

"I sense you do not detest it here anymore." the wise lion looked over at me, his knowing gaze ripped right through me.

"Well…" I glanced over at Peters receding figure. "It's gotten better…" The lion let of a soft, deep chuckle and looked at Peter then back at me.

"You did a brave thing, saving Edmund; you rebelled against the High King to save someone you cared for." We stopped walking and took a place to sit under a giant oak tree.

"You're not…mad at me?" I asked, sitting down on a small rock next to him.

"I cannot punish you for a crime you did not commit; you followed what your heart told you to do." I smiled weakly at him. He nuzzled me softly and I wrapped my arms around him.

"Thank you," he pulled away. "Thank you, Aslan." I looked out onto the camp. "Do-do you think the battle will be soon?" I asked him, he didn't say anything. "I feel like it's coming, like, I can feel his presence in the air." I said, referring to the Calormen dictator. "It gives me chills…"_ and makes me horribly uneasy…_

"The time of war, young one, is approaching rapidly." Aslan said in a very serious tone. "I feel that in two days time, we shall be face to face with the adversary." I quickly turned and looked at him.

"So soon?" I felt my heart start beating faster and my palms starting to sweat. He stared at me and I started to back away. I took off running to find Peter.

"Peter!" I yelled, running throughout camp. I searched frantically for a few minutes before a centaur told me Peter had retreated to his tent for the night.

I found him in his tent and I practically jumped on him. I placed my hand on his shoulder to steady myself and try to catch my breath.

"Avery, what's wrong?" he asked, holding me up. I pulled back.

"Aslan," I managed to spit out in my panicked state. "Peter, we only have two more days."

"What?" I took a deep, calming breath. "Two days for what?"_ ugh…_

"Aslan told me, that we go to battle in _two days_."

"The war is in two days?" he practically screamed in my ear, I nodded. _OUCH… jeez Peter, nice lungs…_

"I can't do it Peter," He then held me close and it was then…I noticed he was shirtless, and he looked damn fine. I shook it off and looked away. "I mean, just knowing it's this close…"

"Yes you can. You've proved that you can handle this, we can do this _together_" I looked up at him. "You are stronger then you know and…" He rubbed my arms. "I'm sorry for everything I told you, about putting you down all those times," I flashed him a small smile. "I know you can do this."

"I hope so." I said, sighing. "_Ouch_." I hissed, rubbing my shoulder.

"Doubting yourself now, are we?" he gave a playful smirk as he walked over to a chest and pulled out a bag.

"I guess." I shrugged.

"Well don't, you'll be fine." He said to me. More like he was saying it to convince himself, he looked worried.

I smiled and took a seat on his bed. "It's ok to be worried Peter."

"I know, but I just hate the feeling." He sat down next to me and placed the bag on my shoulder. _Ahh…Ice…_ "I'm supposed to be so sure all the time, it's so bloody stressful."

"Peter, you're only human." I placed my hand on his shoulder. "You can't be sure of everything always." He gave me a small smile.

"I feel like I should be though, I'm the king-"

"So you think all Kings are right about everything?" I rolled my eyes. "Peter there is no such things as a 'perfect king'." Peter sighed and fell back onto his bed.

"I know." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Then stop trying or you'll drive yourself even more crazy."

"_More_ crazy?" he then reached out and grabbed me, pulling me back with him, and the bag of ice fell to the floor with a loud 'clunk'. "What do you mean more crazy?" I laughed as he started to tickle my sides. I pushed to get away from him.

"Stop, Peter, STOP IT!" I laughed.

"Take it back."

"N-no!" I choked out.

"As High King, I command you to take it back." I laughed harder.

"K-k-king of Fo-o-ools is mo-r-re like it." I choked out.

After a few minutes I couldn't take it anymore.

"Ok, ok," I gave in. "Mercy, I take it back!"

He smirked, leaning over me. "I knew you'd cave." I looked up at him, his hair was tossed around and he was panting slightly.

I let out a small laugh, my breathing still a bit heavy. "Only just this once." He gave me a small smile before looking at me in a strange way. He brought his hand up to the side of my face and started brushing his thumb against my cheek. It was an odd feeling, but I liked it.

He then bent down; his lips hovered over mine so they were just brushing. "Only just this once." He repeated my words. I didn't understand why… then he lowered his lips onto mine in a small kiss. He pulled away slightly and looked at me before kissing me again; he trailed feather light kisses from my lips to my collarbone. I sucked in my breath as he focused on a sensitive spot on my neck. My right hand automatically went into his hair as I started to tug on it. I nuzzled the side of his face before kissing his cheek and lightly biting his ear, he responded by putting his hands on my sides and squeezing. He brought his lips back to mine in a heated kiss. His hands started exploring my body.

Peter was very forceful with his moves, but also very unsure. No doubt I was more experienced than him…but I was a virgin and I could tell he was too. With both of us being from different times, where different things are acceptable are certain ages…things were going to get interesting…

His hands traveled behind my back and started fiddling with the ties on my tunic. I grinded up against Peter and felt his growing erection, he shivered and let of a moan, his knees started shaking and he put his hands out to steady himself. "You ok?" I breathed out as he kissed me again. "I've never felt like this." He whispered, his voice shaking, "I can't stand you; you're the most impossible girl I've ever met. You infuriate me, but I can't stop thinking about you." I looked up at him and saw him looking down at me. I loved his eyes, and I loved looking into them. I gripped him tighter and pressed my forehead against his chest, "Nether have I." He kissed the top of my head and gently pushed me back down…

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":

I woke up to the red glow of the tent surrounding me, "Ugh." I scrunched my eyes at the intense light. I turned over and stretched, suddenly feeling cold I looked down and saw that the blanket had slid down, exposing my bare chest. I pulled the blankets back up to cover myself and then snuggled into Peter's side, his left arm subconsciously wrapped around me.

My eyes snapped open. "Peter?" I whispered, slightly confused. I looked at him and thoughts of last night came rushing back to me. I gave a small smile and kissed his shoulder.

I rested my head on his chest and thought about last night. We both let ourselves become so vulnerable, so open with each other…

Did we have sex?

No.

I kissed his chest and then rested my chin on him.

It felt like we did though... Watching his gaze as he looked over my exposed body was almost erotic. He looked at me with such want, such love, and his touch was so soft and curious.

I let out a long breath.

Would this change anything? I really didn't know. Peter could wake up and tell me to forget the whole thing. He's a king, he can't let emotions like this cloud his head so close to the war.

I started to panic; I needed to leave before anyone found us like this…

I tried to get up without waking him, but Peter had a good hold on me and I couldn't get out of his grip. After a few more minutes of maneuvering, I was able to get out of his hold.

I grabbed the top blanket off the bed and wrapped around myself as I looked for all my clothes. I spotted my undergarments and pants and proceeded to put them on. I was looking for my top when I felt something grab my hand.

"Where are you going?" I looked over at Peter.

"I have to get back to my tent; if someone catches me in here-" Peter pulled my hand towards him and kissed it.

"I know, it wouldn't end well." I nodded, he let go of my hand and watched me move around the tent as I frantically searched for where he threw my top. I finally found it behind the mirror. _How in the world..? _I started putting the top on. _Great,_ I looked at myself in the mirror, _a wrinkled mess._ I then started smoothing my top out.

"You know," he spoke and I stopped. "We could try and make this work." I turned and looked at him.

"You would be risking a lot, you're royalty and I'm not," I looked him in the eyes. "I'm sure a lot of important people wouldn't like it." _No matter how much I want to try…_

"'a lot of important people' being the council?" I nodded. "You'd be correct, they wouldn't." Peter sat up, grabbing his pants off the ground next to him and sliding them on.

"So that settles it, doesn't it?"

"Possibly."

"Possibly?" I looked at him with a questioning glance. he smirked and walked over to his wardrobe and pulled out a new shirt. I rolled my eyes. "I'm going back to my tent to get dressed."

I promptly left his tent in a cranky and confused state. _Possibly…POSSIBLY? What kind of shit is he dealing me? _ I quickly ducked and avoided being seen as I practically ran across camp to my tent. 

I opened the flaps of my large tent and stepped inside.

"I can't get hurt again." I said to myself. I ran a hand through my hair and sighed. "I better get changed."

I locked the flaps by tying two ropes together, then walked over to the small wardrobe in the room and pulled out a maroon tunic and dark brown pants. I slipped on a pair of dark brown float leather shoes and put my hair in a high pony-tail.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror. "What are you doing Avery, what were you thinking last night?" I scolded myself. _I was thinking that maybe something wonderful would happen, something magical…and something did. I made a connection with Peter…but I have no idea if he made a connection with me…_ "He had to of, right?" I thought aloud to myself. "Otherwise he wouldn't have been so open…" _unless it was just man-whore hormones. _"UGH! I don't want to thing that." I put my head in my hands.

"Avery, are you awake?" my head snapped up at Edmunds voice.

"Yes!" I called to him as I tied a brown belt around my waist.

"Your tent flaps are shut."

"Yes…" I said in a 'duh' voice.

"…well," he sighed. "Can I come in?" he asked chuckling a bit, I did as well. _Oh yeah, I 'locked' the flaps._

I untied the tent and was greeted by a serious looking Ed.

"What's up?" I asked in a suspicious tone as I let him in.

"Peter told me what Aslan told you, are you afraid?"_Ah, that's it…_

"Not afraid," I let out a sigh, "just nervous."

"That's a good thing, keeps you alert." He said, tapping my head. I laughed and swatted his hand away.

"I'm hungry." I blurted. Ed looked at me and laughed.

"That was so utterly random, let's go eat." He laughed and linked his arm with mine and we walked out of my tent.

"You're starting to sound like me, always thinking about your stomach."

I rolled my eyes "Not always!" he gave me a 'you're joking' look. "Ok, maybe a bit more often lately…" Ed outright laughed, causing people to stare.

"You laugh as loud as a hyena." He grinned.

"So I've been told." I nudged him. "Oh look, there's the breakfast table." I could practically see the drool coming from his mouth.

We walked up to the table to find Susan, Lucy…and Peter all sitting down to breakfast. Susan looked up and smiled.

"Good morning you two, " Susan grinned, "How did you sleep Avery?" I froze, _did she know?_

"I slept ok, can't really complain," I flashed a small smile. "It gets so quiet at night, I figured with all the preparations being made there would be a lot more noise at night." _Really, that's the best you can come up with?_

"Well I'm glad you found it comfortable, most nights out here are quite peaceful."

"Oh yes!" Lucy agreed, "Sometimes, if you listen closely, you can hear the Dyrads lullaby." She swooned and propped her head in her hands. "It's so lovely."

"Dyrads lullaby?" I looked to Ed, who was pilling food on both his plate and mine.

"The spirits of the trees, they sing at night and it's probably one of the most beautiful things I've ever heard."

"Hmm, I'll have to listen one night." I looked down at the mountain of food on my plate.

"Aslan's Mane Ed!" I glared at him. "I don't eat _this_ much!" I looked down at the mountain of eggs, six pieces of sausage, 7 strips of bacon, 5 pieces of stacked toast with jam, and about three spoonfuls of breakfast casserole.

"Hungry?" asked Lucy giggling.

"Very." Edmund said as he promptly took his fork and stabbed the eggs on his plate.

"_Edmund_!" Susan scolded, "Table manners." I snickered as Ed rolled his eyes.

So breakfast went on and any food I didn't want to eat I snuck onto Ed's plate. I was doing great, until I was caught.

"What are you doing?" he looked at me.

"Well, you're hungry so I thought I would help and restock your plate." I placed a piece of toast on his plate.

"We should get to practice," Peter said as he stood up from the table. "If we have as little time as Aslan says then we should get in as much practice as we can."

"You're right Peter," Susan nodded. "Lu, I'll walk you to the healer's tent."

"Guess we should head for the fields?" Ed looked between Peter and I.

"E-Excuse me," I looked over to see a fawn. "Lady Avery?"

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Aslan wishes to see you in his tent." He said.

"Did he mention why?"

"No, Miss."

"Alright," I got up from the table. "See you all later then." I said with a wave and walked off.

"Avery," I looked over my shoulder to see Peter catching up to me. "I'll walk you over." He took my arm.

"What do you think he wants to see me for?"

"Who knows, it's Aslan, it could be for anything." I nodded. _True._

I get anxious and nervous, did he know about last night? Why do I think everyone knows, am I really that paranoid?...maybe.

"Do you think I'm in trouble?" I asked, getting worried. I felt sick to my stomach, I hate uncertainty.

"Doubt it, but then again…" my head snapped in his direction. "It is you we're talking about and Aslan knows every-." I narrowed my eyes and smacked him in the stomach. "Bloody Hell!" he winced.

"You're not helping Peter!" he glared at me and let go of my arm.

"You didn't have to hit me so hard."

"You didn't have to act like a jerk and freak me out." I let of a long sigh and calmed myself. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have hit you," I looked at him. "I'm sorry." His eyes softened.

"I'm sorry too, I can see how worried you are," he rubbed his head. "I shouldn't have tried to make you feel worse." I smiled and took his arm.

We had finally reached the head of camp where Aslan's grand enormous tent stood.

"Wow," I murmured to myself, "Aslan's got swag."

"You'll be fine." Peter kissed my hand, "Just announce yourself before you enter and I'll see you at the fields." I nodded and he turned and walked off.

I moved closer to the tent and straightened myself up. I took a deep breath and, "Aslan?"

I waited for a brief moment before he responded. "You may come in, young one."

I jumped at his voice, I was scared shitless. What did he want from me? "Ok, here we go." I entered the tent and the only thing I could focus on was Aslan. His eyes were right on mine from the start. "You wanted to see me?" I asked coming closer.

"There is no need to be so fearful." I took another breath and tired to relax myself.

"You wanted to see me?" I repeated my question.

"Do you enjoy yourself here?" _OH MY GOD, he knows…_

"Yes, I do." I answered him. "This place is like…a dream come true, like everything I could ever wish for. I feel happy here." His eyes softened as he looked at me. _More like stare into my soul…_

"Avery, I have called you here to tell you that everything has its seasons, things come and things go." _Well he didn't have to get all philosophical on me…I have NO IDEA what he's talking about…_

"What?" I was so confused at this, what do seasons have to do with ANYTHING that's going on?

"Just remember, all good things…must come to an end." He said looking me dead in the eyes.

"I- yes, Aslan, I understand." I said bowing my head.

"You must go prepare, the battle is tomorrow." I nodded, backing away towards the exit.

"Yes Aslan." And with that I left.

I walked around camp until I stopped under a tree that rested on a hill.

"I don't understand," I spoke to myself as I paced back and forth. "Things come and go…am I just another 'thing' here? I just don't-" I struggled to hold back tears. _I don't need this right now; everything is just in my face! I can't handle all this…_ "UGH!" I stomped my foot. I was frustrated, frustrated that I couldn't understand Aslan and frustrated with Peter…just frustrated with everything!

I sat down and leaned against the tree. "I don't understand, was he talking about me…_am_ I just a thing?" I hugged my legs to my chest and rested my head on them; I felt my eyes let loose a few tears.

"Avery!" I quickly wiped away the tears and put a smile on. "You missed practice, everything alright?" I looked over to see Raff coming towards me.

"Hey Raff," he climbed up and sat on my kneecap. "I know, I'm sorry, I had a meeting with Aslan." His ears twitched at that.

"What did he say?"

"He asked me if I was ready," I lied to my friend. "I told him I was, but I'm afraid I lied to him." Raff patted my knee.

"You will be ready, Aslan knows that."

"What about Aslan?" Koran came over and sat at my side.

"Aslan was just checking in on Avery this morning, nothing important, just asking how she was preparing for battle." Raff spoke for me. _Nothing important indeed…ha!_

"Well, I gue-" Korans ears picked up. "Avery, duck!" Koran knocked me over as an arrow whizzed over my head and stuck into the tree.

"What the hell?" I looked up and saw at the edge of the forest a man on a Chesnutt horse with dark green armor on. He promptly turned as sped off.

I stood up and brushed myself off.

"Are you alright?" Raff asked.

"Yes," I turned to the arrow and saw a scroll attached to it; I took the scroll and arrow off the tree. The scroll was addressed to Peter. "It's for Peter."

"Then we must bring it to him at once."

"You're right Kor." I looked at the two of them. "Can you rally the council to meet?"

"We're on it." Raff saluted.

I stood atop the hill and looked down at the scroll. "I wonder what he wants now…" I clenched the paper in my hand and made my way to find Peter.

:":":":":":":":":":":":':":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":"


	10. Finally Here

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":

**Avery's POV**

Peter had decided to not invite the council. Raff and Koran had found him before I could and Peter decided he only wanted Orius, his siblings, Raff, Koran and me in the room.

"Tomorrow, Narnia will meet its end." I rolled my eyes, what an over dramatic arse. "Try as you might to defeat us, but it will all fail." I felt Lucy grip my hand, I squeezed her hand back. "As for your Chosen One and the Prophecy, she will die and your kingdom will fall. You may think what your fighting for is right, but you rule a disgusting disgrace of a kingdom with those abnormal beasts running around. You're kingdom is like a regular sty." I heard the edges of the scroll crinkle as Peter gripped it in anger. "I am looking forward to battle, bring your best…" Susan placed a hand on Edmunds shoulder. "Signed, Lord Rigel." Peter locked eyes with me as he lowered the parchment.

A tense air filled the room; everyone just stared at each other. I was suddenly fascinated by the arrow in my hand, it had a black and green feather and the top of the feather was dipped in gold. The arrow head was jagged and rough and the stone was twisted slightly at the tip, no doubt an arrow that would cause immense pain if it pierced you. But I guess I should expect it from the Evil Being, he's as twisted as this arrow head.

"Your orders, my king?" Orius asked, breaking the tense silence

"Prepare the army; I want everyone at top condition." Peter rolled up the scroll and tucked it away. "Be sure not to over work them though, I don't need them exhausted for tomorrow."

"Don't forget to make sure we're fully stocked on supplies, armor, weapons," Edmund put in. "We don't need to be short of anything for this battle."

"Yes, your majesties." He bowed and exited the room.

"What a horrid man." Susan sighed. "How can someone be filled with such hate?"

Edmund shrugged. "Who knows?"

"What do we do Peter?" Lucy asked, looking up at her older brother.

"We continue doing what we've been doing," Lucy nodded. "Su, Ed," Peter turned to his siblings. "Try and get some more practice in." they nodded. "Lucy, go prepare with the nymphs and dryads in the medical tents." She smiled and nodded.

"Alright, let's get back to work then." Peter dismissed us. "But remember to keep this threat to yourselves, I don't need the entire camp worried about tomorrow." Everyone nodded once more and started to file out.

"Avery," he called to me as I was about to exit. "Can I speak with you?" he asked.

"Sure," I stuck my head outside the tent. "Raff, Koran, wait by the field for me?"

"Of course." "We'll meet you there!"

I turned back inside and faced Peter.

"So, what's up?" I asked, walking toward him.

"I'm worried about you, have you gotten enough training in?" _I couldn't tell whether he was being a jerk or if he actually cared about me…_

"Worried? Don't be, I'll be fine." I said smiling at him. "Orius has trained me well and with some extra practice today I should be ready."

"Oh really, and how do you know you'll be fine?" He said looking me in the eyes.

"I just do." I crossed my arms.

He raised an eyebrow at me as if to say 'yeah, right?'

I signed in defeat knowing that he wouldn't give up. "Ok, you're right, I don't know." I rubbed my arm. "I just choose not to think about it, the less I do the more confident I feel." I touched his hand. "You shouldn't either."

"Your right, I shouldn't, but I just can't help it. If I lost you-"

"Then you lose me," I breathed. "Who cares, the point is we can't let the Evil Being win."

"I care!" Peter barked. _He does care…_ "You are…you are…you're-"

"I'm worried about you too, you know?" I cut off his stumbling. "You're the number one target out there; everyone's going to be after you."

"I'm afraid this time, I share that spotlight with someone else." He grabbed my hand. "We are both in serious danger the moment we step out there…together." He sighed. I looked up at him smiling. _Did he just say 'together?'_

"Together?" I questioned. "Are you sure you're ok with sharing the spotlight? I was sure sharing wasn't you're thing…" I smirked and turned to leave when he grabbed my hand.

"Maybe I just realized that I need you." He kissed my hand. _Oh...he's smooth…damn it._

"I have to go," I said pulling away. "I need to practice and my friends are waiting."

"Be safe while training." He said as I walked over to the exit.

"Same to you, I don't need you injured before battle, so don't do anything _stupid_." I smirked, looking back at him.

He glared and rolled his eyes. "By love," He said, I paused and so did he. _Did he just say bye…love? _We looked at each other awkwardly until Peter excused himself and disappeared out the other side of the tent. I shook my head and walked out.

_Why must he be so confusing?_ I walked the path to the training ground. _It's like one minute he wants me around the next he doesn't…then again should I really care? I've been hurt so much in the past; do I really want to start a relationship with a king? _I rubbed my head and sighed. _Ugh, I don't know. _

"There she is!" I looked over and saw my two friends waiting for me. "We thought you would never get here!" Raff called to me.

"Hey guys." I said walking over.

"So, what did the High King want?" Raff asked as he jumped down from Kors back.

"Just to talk, he wants me to put in some extra training hours." The boys nodded in agreement.

"His highness is right and we'll both help you." Koran said as he came to my side.

"Thanks," I smiled at them. "So, let's get down to the field, I have so cool ideas in mind for us."

We started walking.

"Should I even ask?" Koran looked up at me with a look of apprehension on his face.

"I was thinking we could try out some battle combinations, like synchronized attacks." I looked down at him. "Think of the advantage we could have."

"Well that sounds exciting!" exclaimed Raff unleashing his sword.

"Do you think we have enough time to practice these 'attacks'?" We all looked to the sun, it seemed just past midday.

"Yup, I think we can do it." I said stopping in an empty part of the field. "Now, let's get to work."

"So, what were you thinking of?" Raff asked, awaiting direction.

"Well…"

:":":":":":":":":":"::":":":":":":":":":":":

Evening came sooner than I expected. It only seemed as though we practiced for an hour, but in reality it was a little over six hours.

"I can't believe it's already sundown." I said to the boys as we started packing up the equipment.

"Yes," Koran came next to me. "I've found that time usually slips away while one is practicing."

"I'm hungry" I turned to Raff and laughed.

"Like that's anything new." I took him and placed him on my shoulder.

"Lady Avery," I looked over to see some centaurs picking up the rest of our equipment. "Dinner is being served and you have been summoned by Queen Susan."

"Alright, thank you." I picked up a towel and started patting my forehead. "Ew, I'm a sweaty mess," I look down at Koran. "Do you think I have time to wash my face?"

"I suppose," by now we had started walking towards camp. "You do smell a bit…"

"Gee, thanks." I stuck my tongue out at him. "Your fur could use a brush down." Kor rolled his eyes.

"No need to get touchy." I giggled and patted his head.

So got to me tent and walked over to the bowl and pitcher in the room. I found that the pitcher had been filled with cold water and smiled at the thought of finally being cooled off. I took the porcelain pitcher and tipped it over above the bowl and filled it to just a bit below the rim. I sat the pitcher down and let my hair down from its bun.

"This is going to feel _so_ good." I took a hand full of water and splashed my face…the cool water had felt so refreshing. After scrubbing my face for a bit I dunked my entire head in and drenched my hair. "Holy crap that's cold!" I took a towel from nearby and wrapped my hair. I looked around the room and found my hair brush then went to my wardrobe and pulled out a clean dress for dinner. "Crap…gotta hurry or Susan will freak."

I quickly tried to brush through my tangled mess of hair and threw on the new dark purple dress before racing out of my tent and to the dinner table.

"Hello everyone." I smiled as I got closer to the table.

"There you are," Susan smiled. "We were beginning to worry."

"_Susan_ was worrying." Ed corrected.

"Geez Ed, glad to know you care so much." I rolled my eyes and sat down across from Peter and next to Lucy. Edmund shrugged and jammed his spoon into his mashed potatoes.

"So, Avery, how did practice go?" Peter asked._ Why does he act so formal with me now? I really don't get it, I don't get why he feels the need to play with my emotions like this…_

"Just fine." He nodded and went back to eating.

I sighed and picked at the food on my plate, I had suddenly lost my appetite.

"Oh, Avery," I looked over at Susan. "Raffaello and Koran were looking for you, they asked me to tell you that they will meet you under the tree-" she paused. "I'm assuming you know what tree?"

"Yes," I smiled. "Thank you, Susan." _It's the tree where I nearly got killed by that damned arrow._ I got up to leave and was stopped by Ed.

"Wait, aren't you eating?"_ What is it with this boy and food?_

"Aren't you hungry?" Lucy asked, looking up at me.

"You should really eat, so you'll be good for tomorrow." Edmund looked at me as if he was studying me. "Avery, are you ok?"

"I'm fine Ed." Peter looks up and I made eye contact with him. "I've lost my appetite." I turn on my heel and begin walking towards 'The Tree'.

I walked slowly through camp and picked up a green apple off a nearby table. I took a bite and wiped my mouth with the sleeve of my dress. I know, very attractive…

I walked by the soldiers and watch as some of them bowed their heads. It was all so strange. I almost felt like I didn't deserve the honor of having someone sort of bow to me. Actually, I really don't. I'm so nervous about failing these people…I could cause great suffering to them if I don't defeat this Evil Being…and that scares me shitless.

I took a deep breath and sped up my pace. I could just see the tree near the edge of camp.

When I reached the tree I realized I was the first to the tree. _Well DUH Avery… every normal person was eating and not letting stupid feelings affect their hunger. _

"Ugh" I sighed and slid down the trunk of the tree.

After what felt like ages, I felt something nudge my side.

"Avery?" I looked to my right to see Raff and Kor standing next to me with glum looks on their faces.

"Oh, you guys." I threw my arms around Kor and hugged him close; Raff got squished in the middle.

"Avery, I can't sit here and tell you everything is going to be alright," I Pulled away and looked at Kor. "Truthfully, I don't know what's going to happen tomorrow." He sighed. "But whatever does happen, I want you to hold your head high and have no fear. Even though fear may be the only thing you feel, you must push past it and find the courage I know you have stored inside you." I smiled at Kors words and pulled him close again.

"Can't you promise me you'll both be safe?"

"I wish we could, my friend." Raff said as he sat on my shoulder and patted my cheek.

We then sat in silence for a few minutes, just watching the sunset.

"You know," Raff spoke. "In all my years of living, I don't think I've ever witnessed anything as beautiful as the sunset in Narnia."

I silently agreed. There was something so unusually calm about this moment. It was the evening before a war and as I looked around there was no sense of panic or fear, no one hugging people goodbye in fear of dying tomorrow and if anyone had any fear they didn't show it. It all felt unreal.

"I wish tomorrow wouldn't come, why can't we just stay in this moment forever?"

"Because life goes on." Koran spoke softly. "Will you be alright tomorrow?"

"We must face tomorrow, whatever it may hold, with determination, joy, and bravery." I blurted, quoting the movie Mr. Magoriums Wonder Emporium. I had no idea where that came from, but I liked it. Kor and Raff looked at me. "A man named Magorium said that."

"He must be from your homeland, I've never heard of him." Kor stated.

"Yeah, he is." I smiled a little. Look at me, quoting a fictional character.

We sat in silence for a while longer. I looked over at the two of them. They have been family to me since I've been here, they've had my back. They made sacrifices in order to help me, they even went against their kings orders…

"We have to win tomorrow," I looked out onto the camp. "We just have to." Koran nodded.

"Have faith in Aslan, Avery," Raff patted my shoulder. "Aslan will lead us to an ending of this war that will surely be wonderful."

"I hope you're right."

"Avery!" All three of our heads turned to see Edmund coming up the hill.

"Peter wants everyone to turn in early, I'm here to escort you to your tent." I rolled my eyes.

"I could get their on my own you know?" he just shrugged.

I sighed and hugged my two furry companions.

"Thank you both for everything, after all this, I feel like we're family."

"That's because we are." Koran rubbed the side of my head.

"I will see you both in the morning." I waved to them as they left.

I turn to Ed who has his arm held out towards me. "Shall we?" I chuckled.

"We shall." And I linked my arm with his.

"How are you feeling?"

"I really don't know," I paused. "There are too many emotions and thoughts running through me right now." Ed nodded.

"That's expected, I'm like that too," he sighed. "But, it's almost becoming natural after the first couple of battles, like the feeling just becomes numb and you go with it." I nodded.

"I guess that's expected to, with your experience." I looked over at him. "Do you think I can do it, Ed?" he looked down at me. "Do you think I can kill a man?" he stiffened.

"I think," he squeezed my hand. "You are a lot stronger then you think."

"Thank Ed." I smiled. _ Well that didn't help…_

"I'll take her from here, Ed." We both turned to see Peter coming up behind us. Ed glanced between Peter and I before handing me off.

"I'll see you in the morning Avery." I said bye to Ed and looked at Peter.

"Can we talk?"

"Of course, what's on your mind?"

"I-I think we should discuss this at your tent." I raised an eyebrow. _I think I know what this is about. I looked and saw that the shadows of night had covered the camp. "…and in the shadows of the night true love may be found." Could this possibly be it?_

"Is this about what happened in your-mff!" I squealed as a hand smashed against my mouth.

"Don't say anything!" He said is a hushed voice. I pried his hand from my mouth.

"Peter, relax, no one is listening."

We walked in silence until we reached my tent. Peter opened the flaps and led me inside.

"Alright, What is it you wanted to talk about?" I crossed my arms, facing him.

"Look, about what happened in my tent," he paused and took a breath. "I don't want you to think I was using you."

"I don't think that." The air became tense and unbearably uncomfortable.

"…because," he continued as if he didn't hear me. "I'm not like that, I wouldn't have done anything if I didn't have any feeling for you." He ran a hand through his hair. "…and I hate the fact that I do, I can't bloody stand you." He groaned. "You make me so angry, you are absolutely maddening, you-" he pulled at his hair in frustration. "I-"

"I get it, Peter." I breathed out. "I get it, you don't need to say anything else about how much of a pain in the ass I am to you." I was so frustrated I laughed. "We're both in the same situation, I wouldn't have done anything with you if I didn't have feelings for you either and right now isn't exactly the best time to be exploring these feelings…we're going to war tomorrow and we both need clear heads." Peter nodded.

"You're right and I'm so-"

"Don't say it, I've heard it enough." we stood there in awkward silence. "Tomorrow is too important and we cannot fail because of," I paused. "Whatever infatuations we have with each other…whatever they may be."

Peter nodded again and rubbed the back of his neck; he looked up and locked eyes with me. _Well, this moment is extremely awkward and embarrassing and not at all how I thought it would be and it needs to end…now…_

"We should get some sleep," Peter didn't move or say anything. He stayed rooted in his spot, his eyes glued to me. _I'm starting to get the same weird uncomfortable feeling I did when he first stared at me like that in the throne room…_ "You know, I need to wash up, clean my sword on more time, find-"

"I don't regret it," I stopped my rambling, my eyes widened in shock. "…any of it."

"I don't either."

"Well then, I leave you to sleep."

"Alright then," I watched him as he walked over to exit my tent. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." He said without glancing back.

The second he left I tied the ropes to 'lock' the tent and then went through my nightly routine. When I finished putting on my red nightgown I walked over to the mirror and looked at myself.

"I still can't believe this is real," I sighed as I tossed my long wet hair over my shoulder. "It still feels like a dream."_ But it is real, all of it._ I shook my head.

"I need to sleep." I walked over to the bed and slipped in between the cool, soft, sheets. It wasn't long before I dozed off.

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":

I woke to the sound of hammers beating metal, a mix of soft and loud 'clangs'. I could tell some last minute weapons and armor were being made just a few steps away from the tent. Why someone put up my tent next to the metal workers was beyond me.

I groaned and rolled over to face the red fabric of the tent that was brightened by the morning light.

"Oh my god," I whispered. "It's today," my head turned to face the ceiling of the tent. "The battle is today."

I saw something out of the corner of my eye. I looked over and saw a giant shadow gracefully move outside the tent. I had no doubt that it was Aslan checking on the troops.

"I guess I should be up." I sighed and pushed myself out of bed. No sooner did me feet touch the ground did I hear Susan's voice.

"Avery?" I walked over and untied the tent flaps.

"Hi Susan." I said as I let her in. She was already dressed for battle. Susan wore a long red dress with some chainmail around the waist and a black leather corset.

"I brought you your armor," It was a dark brown leather corset. She looked at me before smirking. "Just got up I see." I gave a lopsided smile.

"Could you help me get ready?" I asked smiling.

"Of course." She walked over to my closet and pulled out dark brown riding pants, almost like leggings, and a red tunic. "Here, put these on." I did as I was told. "You should put these on as well." She handed me a pair of dark brown leather boots that laced up the front. I put them on and the boots came all the way up to my knee caps. Lastly, Susan suited me up into the corset, which turned out to be very thick and heavy.

"How do you move in this?" I asked her as I tried to bend my body.

"It should loosen up in a bit." She then pulled my hair out of the bun it had been in.

"Would you like me to do your hair for you as well?" she asked.

"If it's not any trouble?"

She then took my long hair and put it into a single French braid going down my back.

"I love your hair," she said as she braided the final strands. "I've always wanted hair this long, but mines to fragile to let it grow any longer then just past my shoulders." She frowned.

"I think you have beautiful hair." She gave a small laugh.

"There, finished."

"Thanks."

I then walked across my room and strapped on my sword. I walked over to the mirror and gave myself a once over. I couldn't believe it. Looking at my reflection, I almost couldn't tell I was looking at myself. _Look at you, Avery, look at who you have become._

"Ready?" Susan's voice broke through my thoughts.

"As I'll ever be." I sighed.

She came and joined me at the mirror.

"I can't believe the day is finally here." Susan said smoothing out her dark red dress.

"I can, but you have done this before, any advice?" I asked as we made eye contact.

"Battles seem so fast once they start, everything just becomes a blur. Sometimes the only person you see or hear is your opponent, but you have to be aware of everything around you, my first battle went by quick, but only because I showed up at the end of it, the second one was fast but not as fast." She said placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Susan, Avery!" Lucy yelled, running into the tent. "Aslan is gone!"

Susan and I exchanged looks.

"What?" I started to panic.

"Peter wants to see us all, immediately." She said before running out of the tent.

"Well," Susan grabbed my arm. "Let's go."

:":":":":":":":":":"::":":":":":":":":":":":":":


	11. Running? Maybe

Disclaimer: don't own anything except my OC'S

:":":":":":":":"::":":":":":":":":":":"::":

**Avery's POV**

We walked together in silence as we followed Lucy to wherever she was taking us. I couldn't help but watch everything that was going on around me. Everyone was preparing to leave; I could hear the sound of clanging metal and saw last minute weapons being made. Some of the Narnians who caught my eye bowed their heads to me and gave hopeful smiles. I smiled back even though I didn't really mean it. I was numb.

I felt someone take my hand. I looked down as saw Lucy.

"Everyone has gathered in Aslan's tent." She told me as she led me and Susan inside.

We entered the tent to find Orius, Mr. Tumnas, Raphaelo, Koran, Edmund, and Peter. Lucy let go of my hand and skipped over and took a seat next to Peter.

"Finally you've all arrived," Peter spoke up. "Take your seats, please."

Susan and I looked at each other before taking seats at the table.

"I assume you have all heard of Aslan's sudden departure." The room was silent. Everyone was shooting each other worried looks.

"He just left," I looked at Peter. "Just like that, no note or anything?"

"Nothing," he shook his head. "But it's common for him to do that."

"Oh…" I muttered.

The air became stiff and tense. I think everyone was feeling much more confident about this war thinking Aslan was going to be leading them, but now he wasn't. Now he was gone.

"We all knew this day would come and I just want to go over everything to make sure we have it all right," Peter paused. "Orius, the army was briefed on the position we wanted? They know where to go and when we are leaving?" Peter questioned, looking at his most trusted general.

"Yes you majesty, they know and are ready to battle." He said strongly.

My head started hurting.

"Tumnas are all weapons made and up to status? Everyone is protected?"

"Yes, everyone is armed with a Narnian sword and Narnian pride." Tumnas smiled as did Lucy.

My hands started twitching in my lap.

"Very good, Queen Lucy," Lucy smiled and beamed looking up at her brother. "I trust that all of the nymphs and dryads have everything set up in the nursing tents?"

"Yes, Peter, we set up the tents here and the dryads set up some tents near the battle field this morning." He smiled and nodded his head in approval.

_He really does love her and it's obvious to see how much Lucy loves and adores him._I thought sweetly.

"Knights," Raff and Koran snapped to attention. "How are the animals doing this morning?"

"Ready sire, anxious to keep our country safe and free of harm," Koran said, bowing his head.

"We await your call to storm into battle, sire." Raff bowed, being the suck up he can be.

My palms started sweating.

"Go see them now, really them all together and tell them to be ready to march soon." Edmund instructed. I had never seen him this intense before.

"Susan, how are the archers?" Peter looked to her.

"Ready, we made more arrows and extra bows last night." He nodded, scribbling something on a piece of paper.

"Edmund, the mountain fleet?" Peter mentioned to me that they were the backup force incase many men went down. Edmund had been in charge of them since his first battle.

"Trained and ready, they know their spot."

"Good, Good." He murmured. "…and the front line is ready and prepared."

My chest tightened.

"Avery," I looked up to see Orius looking down at me. "Are you ready to fight alongside the High King?"

I hesitated a bit. _Was I…?_ I shook my head and snapped myself out of it. "As ready as I'll ever be." I said flashing him a confident smile. Hopefully no one noticed that I hesitated.

Orius nodded his head. "Very good then," He turned to Peter. "Sire, I shall prepare the army and get them into formation."

"Excellent, we leave for Beruna shortly."

My throat dried up. _I need water._

Everyone bowed their heads and made their way to the exit of the grand tent. I was almost out when someone grabbed my arm.

I turned around to see Peter staring at me intensely. "Can we talk?" he asked.

I nodded. "Sure." _What's up with the nasty look?_ "What's up?"

Peter waited until everyone had left the tent before answering my question.

"What was going on with your answer back there?" he asked, staring me in the eyes. _Shit, he noticed. _

"What are you talking about Peter?" I crossed my arms.

"You hesitated, why?" he asked forcefully.

"I don't know why Peter I just did, maybe I'm just tired!" I said with the same force.

"Now is not the time to be acting like a scared little girl Avery." I gaped at him.

"Where the hell do you get off calling me a 'scared little girl'?" I got in his face. "I'm not scared!" _But you are though, you are very scared Avery. _

"Then why are you shaking!" I looked down and noticed that my hands were, in fact, shaking.

"I- it's because you're yelling at me, you're getting all up in my face and it's not appreciated," I balled up my fists. "So _back off_!"

Peter gave a huge, frustrated sigh before trying to calm himself down. He turned around and placed his hands on the table in front of him and took a few deep breaths.

I unballed my fists and took a few deep breaths of my own.

Finally Peter turned around. "I'll back off when you tell me what's wrong." He spoke with a much calmer voice, but you could tell he was still very irritated.

"Look Peter, leave me alone, I just want to get some water." I said calmly. "My throat is really dry and its bothering me."

"Avery, I know there's something you're not telling me."

"No there isn't."

"Yes there is."

"No there isn't!" I insisted.

"Yes there is!" his face became irritated and his body tensed up again. "Bloody hell women, just tell me what's wrong." He pleaded grabbing my arm.

"Back off my case Peter!" I ripped my arm from him.

"Avery, what is wrong with you!" Peter yelled, gripping my shoulders.

"This, Peter!"I yelled waving my hands around. "I'm just a regular girl from America," I laughed a bit, I'm pretty sure I'm going insane. "I'm not a warrior, what the hell am I doing here!" I was freaking out, I could seriously die.

"Avery, you are here for a reason and I know you can do this, you are not a regular person, you're incredible, remarkable, and you are a gifted fighter," I looked into his eyes. _Does he really mean that? "_I believe in you and I-," he paused. "Nothing bad is going to happen." He said looking me straight in the eyes.

"Peter, I can't do this; I'm scared shitless" I buried my face in my hands. "I don't want to be here."

"You're going to back out on Narnia." Peter said getting angry. "You are going to let my people die and suffer?" _Ok, this is not what I wanted to hear… _"We have to defeat him together Avery, remember?"

"Peter, I love Narnia, but, I can't remember what I was taught and I-I-I don't know what to do!" _Stay calm, stay calm…_

"So that's it then?" he asked, his voice was deadly calm. "You're going to run?"

"I- No, I'm not going to run Peter." _Is that seriously what he thinks? I would never abandon Narnia._

"I knew it," he scoffed at him. "I knew you couldn't do this from the beginning."

"Peter?" I could feel the tears starting to build up.

"I have said it to Aslan before and I'll say it again, I don't need any help saving my kingdom, it's always been the Kings and Queens, I don't need you!" he snarled. "You wouldn't be of any help anyway; you'd get in my way…like you said you can't remember anything about fighting." _I don't need this, I don't need Narnia and I most defiantly don't need HIM!_

"FINE THEN!" I yelled getting angry. "I don't care about your little kingdom. You can go out there and die for all I care!" I spat at him. "Go to hell, Pevensie!" and with that I stormed out of the tent.

I tried my best to stay away from the Narnians as I rushed back to my tent. I felt hot tears roll off my checks and fly off my face from running.

I marched into my tent and grabbed my fresh, cold, water pitched and downed it. I drank the water and gasped. "Augh." I clutched my chest; it hurt from downing the water so fast. I hiccupped as I sat up and went to my mirror. I looked at the mirror in my room as a river of tears poured down my face leaving red streaks. I took in deep and shallow breaths, trying to calm myself down; I was mad at Peter and scared about the war at the same time. I can't handle all these emotions.

There's no way I can do this, I wasn't born a fighter. The second I go to fight on that field I'll be struck down, killed. I know I'll be killed. I don't want to die, I'm not ready to die.

_I bet no one else wants to die either, but they're still going. They are going to go out there and fight for their country._

What was I going to do? I was so torn, so conflicted with my conscience. Aslan would want me at the front of the army along with Peter, but Aslan isn't here…So…

The idea popped into my head in an instant. "I guess I have no choice." I muttered.

I backed away from the mirror and poked my head out of the tent. I looked to see if anyone was around and I spotted someone.

"Hey you, over there!" I called to a fawn.

"Me?" he asked, meekly.

"Yeah you, come here." I beckoned him forward.

He walked over slowly. "Faster!" I hissed as he yelped and walked over faster.

"Deliver this message to Peter from me, will you?" I asked and he nodded.

"Tell him that I am marching in the back with the ground animals, with Raff and Koran, got it?" I asked and he nodded.

"Good, now go and hurry." I watched as he scampered off to Peter.

I couldn't believe what I was doing…I was running.

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":

**OTHER POV**

A shy looking, light brown, blue eyed, male fawn approached Peter with a bow.

"Excuse me, Sire, but I have a message from Lady Avery." Peter got a sour look on his face when the fawn said Avery's name.

"Continue." He grunted.

"She says that she will be marching in the back with the ground animals, with Raff and Koran."

"She must want to be with them to calm her nerves." Susan said, stepping forward.

Peter nodded. "Alright, she may, but when we get to Beruna she must be in front with me." Peter said, still looking rather ticked off.

The fawn bowed and walked to his spot in the lineup. Orius blew the horn and the army cheered as they started marching for Beruna.

The Kings and Queens rode on horses and Orius was leading the way up ahead.

"Peter, are you alright?" Susan asked, touching her brothers arm softly.

"I'm perfectly fine Su, peachy!" he said through gritted teeth. Edmund, after hearing Peter snap at his sister, rode up so he was alongside Peter.

"Geez Pete, what's got you so upset?" Ed questioned with a look on his face. "You were fine just an hour ago."

"Nothing happened!"

"I hope Avery's doing ok back there," Lucy said, looking over her shoulder. "I don't see her, I only see Fira and Avery isn't riding her."

"I bet she's fine Lu, she probably walking." Ed said, looking over at his sister.

"I know but, something just doesn't feel right…" Lucy trailed off.

"Everything's fine Lucy!" Lucy recoiled and pulled back her horse, so she was a few paces behind Peter. Lucy hated when her brother snapped at her.

"What did I do?" she looked to Susan.

"Nothing Lu, Peters just upset over something…" she casted her bother a wary look.

"Stressed much?" Edmund asked, using an American phrase he picked up from Avery.

"I'm fine, the army's fine, we're fine, EVERYTHINGS FINE!" he stressed to his siblings.

"Geez Louise, sorry I asked." Lucy murmured under her breath.

"Maybe one of us should go back and check on her?" Susan suggested.

"Nah let her be," Ed shook his head. "I'm sure if one of us went back there she would just get more nervous." Lucy nodded, understanding their friend's situation. Lucy always felt sickly nervous before a battle.

Phillip then spoke up. "Raff and Kor are probably trying to calm her nerves, if anyone can do that, those two can." Edmund nodded in agreement.

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":

**30 Minutes Later**

The army had reached just the outskirts of Beruna. They had found the tents set up by the dryads earlier.

"Alright Lu," Peter turned to his youngest sister. "Go to the tents and make sure everything is ready." Lucy rode her horse over to the dozens of white and red tents.

"Orius, get everyone situated on the fields," Peter then turned to Edmund. "Ed, take your fleet up the mountain," Ed nodded and rode off to find his section. "Susan, take the archers." She went on her way. Peter then turned back to Orius. "After that, all we have left to do is wait…"

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":


	12. Isn't She Supposed to Be With You?

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":

**Avery's POV**

I lay sprawled across the bed in my tent, wiping away the last of my tears.

There wasn't much redness left on my face and my breathing had calmed quite a bit, but my nerves hadn't.

I took another deep breath, and then my head perked up at the sound of a loud horn and thousands of cheering voices. _They're heading off to Beruna._ I closed my eyes.

_This is your last chance,_ I told myself, _you can hop right in there with your friends._

I wanted to go; I really did, _but the thought of death...and my family_, my eyes snapped open. _My family… Who are they again? I know I have a mother right? Maybe…_

"Oh my god," I whispered to myself. "I can't even remember my own family."

I stood up and walked over to the tent flap, slightly pulling it back. I watched as members of the army marched by, some celebrating, some looking determined and some…looking scared, but they marched.

_I feel like a coward._

I shook my head and turned back into my room to wait.

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":

**NO ONES POV**

Peter rode his horse around his troops silently. Everyone was doing last minute checks and nourishing themselves before they moved out onto Beruna.

Peter could barely pat attention though. He spent most of his time glaring at the ground. Too many thoughts plagued his mind, and all of them seemed to be about a certain person…he shook his head, why couldn't he shake this off? He didn't need her to win this war; he can win all by himself…

"Peter, what are you staring at?" Peter looked over to see Lucy walking beside him on his left.

"Nothing, Lu, please stop asking."

"Really Peter, what's eating you?" Edmund asked as he joined the conversation from Peter's right.

"Nothing," Peter replied more forcefully. "It's nothing."

"Peter, it's not good to keep emotion bottled up, especially before a battle." Susan said as she joined in.

"Susan, I'll be fine," he looked her in the eyes, she looked unsure. "Honestly I will." He rolled his eyes. "Have you all come to tell me something?"

"Orius wants to meet to go over the plan one last time, same as usual." Ed spoke up.

"Alright." Peter dismounted his horse and walked with his siblings over to where Orius was.

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":

**Avery's POV**

"I guess it's safe to leave." I had stayed in my tent for what felt like forever. I didn't want to leave until I was sure everyone was gone.

"Okay," I took a deep breath as I stood in front of the tent flaps. "Let's go."

I stepped out of the tent to complete and utter silence, no wind was blowing, no sun was shining… not even the birds were chirping.

"This is almost scary." I didn't like how quiet it was. It was so unnervingly creepy.

The only thing to be moving was the smoke coming from the extinguished fires that climbed high into the sky. I walked around the abandoned camp with my sword in its leather case on my back and a small sack filled with other little necessities.

I started my way over to the stables to find one horse left behind…I assumed it was Lilly so I started talking to it and when it didn't respond I guessed it was a 'dumb' horse, as they called them, left behind. The name inscribed on the stable door was 'Septimus'.

"Just my luck, now I can get away from here faster." I said, saddling Septimus up for the journey.

I climbed onto his back, and taking one last look at the camp I rode off in opposite direction.

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":

**NO ONES POV**

King Edmund had just finished addressing the Mountain Fleet and getting everyone in the appropriate order. He was looking over his battle plan one last time when Susan came up frantically behind him.

"Edmund, have you seen Avery?"

"No I haven't," he rolled up a scroll he was holding in his hand and tucked it away. "Why?"

"Well, I haven't seen her since this morning …I've been looking all over and I can't find her." Susan said with a worried look on her face.

"Don't worry Su, this is easy." Ed smiled as he led Su in the direction of the animal section of the small camp. "We find Raff and Koran and we'll fine Avery."

"King Edmund!" "Queen Susan!" The royals spun around to see the two animals they were looking for coming towards them.

"Have you seen Avery?" Everyone asked at the same time.

"That was a little creepy…" Raff muttered to Koran who nodded.

"But," Susan said wide eyed. "She's supposed to be with you!" the animals each gave a perplexed look to their queen. "Wasn't she marching with you on the way down?"

"No, wasn't she marching up front with you all like she was supposed to be?" asked Koran.

"We haven't seen her since this morning." Raff said looking at his leaders.

"Neither have we!" Susan exclaimed, looking to Edmund.

"You know what!" Edmund said smiling, trying to defuse the tension. "I bet she's with Fira, now all we-"

"You said my name, your highness?" Edmunds face paled as he turned to face the horse.

"Fira!" Ed looked around her. "Isn't Avery with you?"

"No, I haven't seen her, why?" Susan squeezed Edmunds arm.

"OK, no need to panic, let's go to Peter, I bet you she's already with him, you know how Avery just knows things…she'll be there." Edmund said looking at the panic stricken people around him.

When they got to the tent they all went in to see, Peter, Orius, Tumnas, and Lucy. Everyone was there, but Avery.

"There you all are, now where is-" Susan cut off Lucy.

"We can't find Avery!" Susan yelled. "No one has seen her since this morning!"

Peters head snapped up, and then looked to Raff and Koran.

"I was told she was with you two."

"She was never with us; we assumed she'd be riding up front with you." Koran bowed his head as he addressed his King.

Peter held a look of panic for a few seconds before he turned to Mr. Tumnas.

"Find the fawn who delivered me the message from Avery _immediately_."

"Yes, your majesty."

Peter slumped in his chair as his siblings took a seat as well.

"What do you think has happened?" Lucy asked no one in particular.

"Who knows, Lu." Ed frowned.

Tumnas returned with the fawn a few minutes later.

"What is your name?" Peter asked the fawn.

"Kayten, your majesty." The fawn bowed.

"Kayten, can you describe the scene in which Lady Avery told you to deliver her message?" Ed asked.

"Yes your majesty, of course I can." He cleared his throat. "I remember it clearly, I was walking to get my sword when I heard someone call to me, and I looked over to see Lady Avery peering out from her tent. She summoned me forward quite quickly and when I got a closer look at her face I saw she had glassy eyes and she looked a bit flushed. She told me her message and I sped off to you sire."

"That is all, thank you, you are dismissed." Edmund said and the fawn bowed and left the tent. "Glassy eyes?" he questioned. Peter shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"But nothing upsets Avery," Susan said. "She's a very strong person."

"I know someone who can upset her." Edmund said stepping forward, his face grew hard.

"Who?" Lucy questioned, looking at her brother with wonder in her eyes.

"Peter." Edmund growled, looking straight at his brother.

Susan looked between the two. Peter had a hard glare on his face that looked like he was about to kill his brother. Edmund smirked at Peter and gave him a look that dared him to challenge him.

"Peter…what did you do?" Susan asked stepping forward to her elder brother.

"It was nothing, we fought." he shrugged.

"Peter." Susan felt a surge of confidence. "You tell me what you said to her right _now_."

Peter started to sweat a little, Susan could be very intimidating when she wanted to be and Peter could tell now she was not going to be please with their fight…

"Well, I noticed she hesitated a bit today and I held her back to talk to her about it…one thing lead to another and we fought and I told her she was weak, I didn't need her, and I could do everything on my own…I pretty much pushed her away," Peter said, skipping most of the details. "You have to believe me when I say I never expected her to run."

"We believe you at that part Peter but-" Edmund was cut off by Susan.

"How could you upset her on the day that we need her most, Peter," Susan's voice softened. "Being known as High King can give you power and believing in your title can give you great strength, but having a partner with your title can help you in so many great ways and by pushing Avery away…I believe you have made one of your weakest moves yet."

"He is due for one." Edmund snorted and his brother shot him a glare then returned to looking at Susan.

"Su, I know what I did was stupid and I didn't mean any of it, I was just scared she would back out on me and leave me alone and," Peter took a deep breath. "By fighting with her I pushed her away, I did the exact thing I didn't want to do."

"I can't believe you did that, do you even have a brain?" Susan questioned raising her voice.

"Peter, how are we even going to hope to win without Avery?" Edmund said.

"And now she's out there somewhere and- oh god, Peter, what if some Calormen soldiers have her?" Lucy looked up at her siblings.

"This isn't going to end well." Ed muttered as he placed his head in his hands.

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":

**AVERYS POV **

I was galloping through the forest at full speed, I figured if I traveled faster I could make my way to the Cair faster and then from there I could find my way back to the place where I first stepped foot in Narnia.

I listened closely to the sound of the trees as I rushed past them.

_'Maybe I can get back to my home if I go back to the spot that I came here.'_ I thought as I watched the forest ahead of me pass by in a blur.

"HALT!" I spun my head around to see some men in armor chasing me.

"No, this cannot be happening." I moaned as I thrashed the reins on Septimus to speed up. _Those couldn't be Calormen soldiers…_

"HALT, IN THE NAME OF LORD RIGEL!" _oh god damn it!_

"I only halt in the name of Aslan!" I yelled back knowing I wasn't helping myself. "Ah!" I yelled as something smacked a nearby tree. _They're shooting arrows at me. _

"Get away from me you creepers!"_ Fuck, shit, damn, shit_. I swore in my head as I heard them catching up to me.

Without warning my horse cried out. "Oh no, oh no, no, why are you slowing down?" I looked behind me to see an arrow sticking out from its lower back."Assholes." I whispered fiercely. I reached back and pulled the arrow out of his back and the second I pull it out Septimus goes crazy and bucks me off.

"What the hell?" I mutter looking up.

I look up and I see that Septimus collapsed only a few steps away. I look my right and I see the soldiers coming quick my way.

"_Shit!"_ I quickly get up and run in the other direction.

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":

**NO ONES POV**

Peter was in his tent throwing random things into a bag. He looked around the room making sure he didn't forget anything or miss something.

"Pete, what are you doing?" Edmund asked, walking into the tent.

"What does it look like I'm doing Ed? I'm packing a sack."

"Well I can see that, but why?"

"Ed, Avery is out there somewhere and could be in danger because of _me_, I have to go and find her- I mean, god, Ed, I _love her_!" Peter fumbled with his words as he ran a hand through his hair.

"And yet you yell at her, pretty much call her useless, and tell her she's a horrid fighter?" Ed raised his eyebrow.

Peter shoved a notebook into Edmunds hands roughly. "You know you're not helping right?"

"Sorry mate, but you brought it on yourself." Edmund looked down at the battle strategies book Peter had shoved at him.

Peter continued packing and Ed gave a sigh.

"Pete, we can't go to war without our High King and we're getting the army in position in, oh, about ten minutes!" Peter looked up. "You are half of the prophecy; we can't go to war with both of you gone."

"Then what do you suggest we do?"

Edmund smirked at his brother. "I have an idea…"

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":

"Are you sure you want to do this Ed?" Susan asked, strapping on his last pack to the horse.

"Yes, I'm the only one who knows Avery just as well as Peter." Ed smiled. "I'll find her in no time."

"King Edmund, where are you going?" Orius asked, stepping forward.

"To find Avery, of course."

"No," Everyone looked at Orius shocked. "You shall not leave this camp; Narnia will start its war with all of its Kings and Queens present." He took a breath. "It is what Aslan wants."

It was very rare that Orius would give orders to the Kings and Queens. He was usually a very quiet and obedient general, but the royals knew that when Orius did give advice or an order it was best that it be followed.

"But, Orius, what about Avery?" Lucy questioned. "She's out there all alone."

"Should we send a search party?" Susan asked, looking towards the general. "Someone must look for her." Her siblings nodded in agreement.

"No," Orius shook his head. "Avery has left us on her own; she shall come back to us on her own."

The others weren't sure to follow what Orius had said, but with heavy hearts they started unpacking Edmund and then promptly headed toward Beruna.

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":


	13. Captured

Disclaimer: don't own anything having to do with Narnia but I do own my OC'S

:":":":"::":":":":":":"::":":":":":":":

**AVERYS POV**

"Shit, frack, damn, ass, butts!" I swore to myself as I ran through the forest. _Where is Aslan when I need him? Or Peter, or Ed, or ANYBODY!_

I looked back every few seconds and saw them getting closer and closer.

"Damn," I cursed. "Gotta hide, gotta hide." I looked around for anything, a bush, a tree, some little magical forest house, I don't know, anything!

"Yes!" I spotted a tree with low branches. _Now, if I could climb it an-_

Then I felt something sharp hit my leg. "No!" I yelled as I hit the ground.

I looked down and saw an arrow in the back of my thigh. "Fuck." Grumbling, I pulled it out and saw the tip had some sort of liquid on it. "What's this?" I questioned looking at it.

"Over here!" "This way men!" I heard voices shouting.

"Crappers!" I went to stand up but my leg wouldn't move. "What the hell, come _on_!" I tried to get up, but I soon found that I had lost all feeling in my left leg.

"Ah, there you are." I looked up to see the men that were chasing me.

"Here I am." I replied back like the smart ass I was.

"Don't get smart with us." Another solider hissed at me.

"What?" I asked. "Need me to dumb my speech down for you?" I smirked.

"Why you-"

"Leave her!" said one of the soldiers holding him back. "You heard what our lord said; she is to come to his tent unharmed if we ever found her." He smirked down at me, showing off his crooked yellow teeth. "and I do believe we've found her."

As he was saying this I was being tied up. The soldier only tied my arms around my torso a couple of times with rope.

I grunted as he tightened the ropes. He then hoisted me up and stopped me in front of a young man who looked and was dressed in a sort of fancy outfit. He wore armor with a sort of sash that held a few metals. _He must hold some place in power, but he looks so young…_ Funny thing was that he looked about Peter's age.

"I am Karoff, general of the Calormen army." He said doing a mock bow to me from atop his horse; he spoke with a thick accent that almost sounded Russian. "I am here to escort you to Lord Rigel." As he said that, one of his men lifted me up and put me down so I was sitting side saddle in front of Karoff.

"Let us return to camp with this victory!" he yelled as the men cheered and we sped off.

As we rode through the forest, I took this time to survey General Karoff. He was handsome, there was no denying that. Karoff had pale skin that didn't hold a scratch or a blemish, he also had waving black hair that fell to his shoulders and sported a goatee. He was built and had bulging arms. I think what got me most was his eyes, he had bright, forest green eyes that made him look innocent, almost youthful.

"Like what you see?" he looked down at me and gave a smug smile, showing off his straight, perfect, pearly white teeth.

I scoffed at him. "You wish."

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":"

**NO ONES POV**

Peter had left ten minutes ago with the first half of the army. Lucy had left shorting after with the nymphs and dryads. Edmund and Susan were now ready to take the rest of the army into position.

"Ed, do you think Aslan will send us Avery?" Susan asked walking with her brother. Edmund knew Susan had always had undying faith in Aslan. Edmund learned in time that Aslan wasn't always there for them…like when he was captured and almost left for death…had Aslan been there for him? Not really…

"No, I don't think he's going to do anything." Edmund said with an angry look on his face.

"Your highnesses, half of the army have been positioned at Beruna, the other half is leaving now, I suggest you get on your horses and head to your places at once." Orius said bowing to his leaders.

"Thank you Orius, we will leave straight away." Susan said, dismissing their general. Susan and Ed turned and walked in the direction of where the archers where waiting to march.

"This is an outrage!" Susan jumped slightly at the sound of Eds voice. "We can't just go to war without her, Susan she was brought to us for a reason!" Ed sighed and shook his head; he spoke again but in a much quieter tone. "We are going to lose without her Su, I can just tell."

"You're not alone on that thought Edmund," Ed raised his head and locked eyes with Susan. "But we have to move on and we have to fight." She let out a small sigh. "I'm not happy about it, but we can't let our kingdom down."

They two royals mounted their horses and merged in with the army that was marching.

"She just has to come back," Ed looked at his sister. "She has to."

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":

**NO ONES POV**

Peter stood tall and proud atop his white horse, his armor glimmering as the sun hit it. His helmet was tucked under his arm that was coated in chainmail and his tunic was gold and red to represent his strong kingdom.

His face was fixated as he looked straight out into the enemy territory where there was no enemy yet. His eyes glared and his jaw was clenched a bit. On his left was Orius who stood just as proud. His chest puffed out and his swords tucked at his sides.

No one dared spoke a word for the longest time. Peter's negative energy was sending everyone messages. Orius could feel it, he knew Peter was angry with him for keeping him from going after Avery, but Orius had much faith in Avery and knew she would return to them.

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":

**AVERY'S POV**

The forest that used to be green and lively turned into a blue and black blur before my eyes. The general rode with great speed and everything blended together into a blur, whipping past me where tall trees with huge leaves and evergreens that hid the sun, all the bushes and flowers looked black, there natural shades altered by the lack of light.

I shivered. Only someone like the Evil Being would choose a place so dismal and dreary.

I felt Karoff pull me closer. I looked up only to see him looking down at me.

"Are you cold?" he asked in a hushed voice. I sent a nasty glare his way.

"Why do you care?" he let out a sigh and pulled me closer to his chest. I instantly felt warmer and on instinct I leant into him. I could almost feel him smirking. "Shut up." I muttered as he let out a low chuckle.

A horn sounded causing me to jump and the sound of clanging could be heard.

"Open the gates!" yelled Karoff as he started to slow his horse.

I looked over slightly and saw that there was a gate…a giant metal one. _How in the world do they have a gated camp?_

Karoff glanced down at me, almost as if reading my thoughts.

"This camp has been our base for a while now, we built these gates ages ago."

"Aren't you a bit young to be a general?" I blurted out, looking at him and taking in his young appearance once more.

"Aren't your royals a bit young to be royals?" _Ok, good point…_

"Touché," He chuckled. "You still didn't answer my question." I pressed.

The gates started to open.

"I'm Lord Rigel's nephew, his only nephew." He stated proudly.

"So?" I questioned.

"Lord Rigel never married."

"Once again, so?" he looked frustrated.

"So I became general."_ That wasn't what I was looking for…I was hoping for an age or something…_

"Oh," I still didn't get it, "how old are you?" I asked him. "You don't look like you're older than twenty."

"I am eighteen," He smirked, "As old as your High King." He growled the last part.

"What have you got against his Kingdom?" I asked, I was interested in knowing why Narnia was being targeted.

He snorted and jerked the horse forward and I came smacking against his cold armor.

"Ouch." I mumbled and he smirked. "Well that was uncalled for…"

The ride into the camp became a silent one, looking around I saw more weapon building stations than tents. The smell of burnt metal and coal filled my nose and I coughed a bit. As we passed all the swords and armor I noticed something, there were no women in the army, not even a single female archer, they were all men, and even the medics were men.

As we rode past there were some cries of victory, some cheers and some angry faces, all directed towards me. I stayed calm and showed no emotion, but they were pretty scary people. They all had stained faces and straggly hair and beards. All of the men there had either very dark brown or midnight black hair.

At the sound of the cheers I could feel Karoff straighten up and you could tell a sense of pride filled him. Oh yes, a sense of pride of kidnapping and shooting at a girl. Well done Karoff, well done! I rolled my eyes and sighed as we neared a large tent that was set aside in between two very large trees. Karoff and his men came to a stop and they got off their horses. Karoff came in front of me and put his hands on my waist and flashed me a smile. I glared at him and mumbled 'pervert' as he lifted me off his horse and onto the ground. He then walked me forward towards the tent with his men walking behind him, all beaming with pride.

The flaps on the tent pulled back as we entered. There were seven men seated at a large long table in the tent, all focused in on me.

"Very good Karoff, very good," Spoke a smooth, deep, rumbling voice. "Did she give you any trouble?"

"No," Karoff bowed slightly. "None at all, Lord Rigel."

My eyes snapped to the man sitting in the center, so this is Lord Rigel, the Evil Being in the prophesy.

I looked over at him; he was a strong, built, older man. A little on the 'big' side, his skin was white with a slight tan to it, his hair was pitch black, and was frizzed in waves atop his head and was starting to grey at the sides. His eyes where cerulean blue and narrowed into a glare that was pricing. His lips where in a scowl and slightly parted. He wore a dark green tunic, as did the rest of the men in the tent, and sat in an obnoxiously huge chair.

"Well now, Avery is it?" he asked with a cocky attitude, I glared at him. "Welcome to the Calormen army camp." He stood and did a mock bow.

"Oh, I feel most welcome, Evil Being." I said looking him in the eyes.

"Ah, so you know of the prophesy?" he sat back down. "I didn't think that lion would-"

"Aslan!" I snapped at him, his eyes glared hard at me. "It's _Aslan_." Karoff jerked ropes a little and pulled them tighter.

"You'll be quiet if you know what's good for you." He whispered, but I ignored him.

Many of the men in the tent began to murmur to each other and look wide eyed. Obviously no one had ever dared to interrupt their… _lord_. I mentally rolled my eyes.

"You dare to interrupt me?"

"No," I smirked. "I dare to _correct_ you."

Some short gasps came from behind me and I even heard one escape from Karoff, the other lords at the table looked shocked, they began to talk quietly amongst themselves as Lord Rigel and I got locked in a glaring contest. We locked on each other and didn't dare to look at anyone else, crystal blue clashed with muddy brown.

Then there was nothing but silence, the room looked at Lord Rigel and I. no one knew what to do or what to say they just watched their leader stare into the eyes of their enemy in silence. The air in the room suddenly became awkward as no one knew what to do.

"Excuse me, my Lord," everyone's eyes shot to the man sitting on Lord Rigel's right. "Shall we get on with what we brought her here for?" He asked as murmurs of agreement flooded throughout the room.

"Oh yes," he then stood. "As you can see _Lady_ Avery, you have fallen," I scoffed and sent him a look as if to say 'really?' he glared at me and rolled his eyes. "You have been _captured_," that's more like it. "And just like you have fallen," again with the fallen crap… "…so will the kingdom of Narnia!" he spat as his men cheered. "Calormen will take over the kingdom and Narnia will cease to exist, it will become Calormen territory and will take then name of our great land." He beamed with pride. "Making Calormen the largest piece of land on the map," he smiled for a moment and then smirked at me. "As for the useless animals of Narnia, well, we could all use new rugs and coats, couldn't we men?" he asked with a laugh as the others joined in. I growled and tried to break free from Karoff who just held me back. "I will make sure that no one remembers Narnia ever existed, I will leave no trace."

"And what of the Royals, huh?" I questioned. "What of Aslan?" I grinned. "As long as Aslan is around you will never take Narnia."

"Your little royals shall be hung in Calormen one by one, I will let them watch each other die, starting with that little one or maybe I will just have them be killed on the battle field rather than captured and hung, leave their dead bodies among their horrid animals," he snarled. "As for _that lion_-"

"_Aslan_!" I yelled about ready to cut someone's head off.

"_THAT LION,_I will make sure he never breaths ever again, he shall be tortured and killed in front of his people and he will suffer great pain." I squirmed. I didn't want to hear this anymore, I can't take hearing his malicious thoughts.

"Why did you want me anyway?" I asked, wanting to get of the subject of death.

"To stop this prophesy of course, if you can't fight alongside your pathetic excuse for a High King then you can't defeat me." he snapped his fingers and someone brought him a goblet filled with who knows what. "…not that you kids could anyway, but, just to be safe." He said sinking back into his seat with a smirk on his face.

"So what, you're just going to leave me here while you all go off to war?" I asked.

"No of course not, you're going to go to war." He said simply. _What the fuck is he playing at?_

"You are going to let me go?" I questioned. _That completely goes against the point of catching me…_

"No, you are going to go to war and fight alongside myself." A sly smile spread across his face. "With you at my side I will have the extra boost to have the prophesy in my favor and have an even better chance of defeating Narnia," he looked me in the eyes. "So what do you say, Lady Avery, join me?"

"I would rather die first than betray my friends." I growled. "Nothing could make me fight on your side."

"We will see about that, READY THE ARMY FOR WAR!" he yelled to Karoff. "WE MARCH NOW!" everyone cheered.


	14. On the Way

Disclaimer: I own nothing, just all my OC'S

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":

**Avery's POV**

The word was given that the army was to get into formation and their cheers rang throughout the camp. Karoff led me through the mass of men that were hustling around and getting their things together.

There was one thing I did notice though…

"Why don't you have any women in your army?" I asked the general.

"Because women are weak," I glared at him. "They are meant to look after the home and children."

"That's incredibly sexist."

"Well Calormen is very old fashioned in its ways of war."

A moment of silence passed as we walked to a corner of the camp where there were dozens of huge, metal wagons.

"How did you do it?" I glanced back at the general.

"Do what?" I questioned.

"Talk back to my uncle, doesn't he scare you?" I scoffed.

"Look Karoff, your uncle is more ugly then he is scary and he was talking about the people I care about." I paused. "What he was talking about doing to the Narnians was horrible, how can someone torture a creature that has done nothing wrong, what has Narnia ever done to Calormen?" we stopped in front of a wagon and Karoff removed my sword from my person.

"Nothing," Karoff said addressing my question as he opened the doors to one of the wagon. "My uncle only wants to expand our kingdoms land and Narnia was in the way of that, just like Archenland."

"Archenland?" I questioned.

"The land between Narnia and Calormen."

"So wouldn't that give you enough land to… '_expand'_…" The general stayed silent. "Ha, see, I am right, you have enough land," I leaned on one side of the wagon. "If you ask me I think your uncles just looking to fight the Narnians."

"I'm not entirely sure; my uncle only told us that he wanted to expand Calormen-"

"Doesn't seem like it, why would he want to wipe out all of Narnia and its people if he just wanted more land, surely you're not so over populated that you need _ALL_ of Narnia?"

I could tell the general was getting frustrated.

"Look," he glared at me. "Around here we don't question my uncles' ways, if he says we must fight the Narnians then we fight them with no questions asked."

"Then why would you fight them if you don't truly know what you're fighting for?" I yelled, looking him straight in the eyes.

"We just do." He said as he walked behind me and grabbed the rope that bound my hands together. "Walk into the wagon." I got in and saw masses of chains lying on the ground. _This must be for when they take prisoners…_

"Do you think what your uncle said what right?" Karoff said nothing so I continued on. "About torturing the Narnians?" his back was turned to me as he fiddled with some chains. "Could you do that Karoff, could you torture and kill a creature or man who has done nothing to you?" I asked him just above a whisper.

He dropped the chains with a loud 'thunk' and walked to the exit of the wagon.

"I must do whatever my uncle tells me to do." He said in a soft voice as he walked out of the carriage and closed the doors, leaving me in total darkness.

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":

**OTHER POV**

"Where are they?" Susan questioned as she looked out onto the old battle field.

"Be patient, Queen Susan, they won't be long now." Susan turned her head to find one of the female centaur archers at her side.

_Down a level_

"We could have been spending this wasted time looking for Avery." Edmund growled as he looked onto the empty side of the Beruna.

"Everything will fall into place King Edmund, don't worry about Lady Avery, I'm sure she's fine." Mr. Beaver said as he stood at his kings' side.

"I sure hope your right," Edmund glanced down at Peter. "For Peter's sake I hope she comes back, if we lose this war it's all on his conscience."

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":

**AVERYS POV**

I reached my hands out to try and locate the wall of the metal wagon. It was pitch black, not even a single crack of light. There where chains scattered about the floor that Karoff never tied me to.

"Shit." I swore as I tripped over the chains. "Where is the freaking wall?" I continued to search for the wall in the large wagon, tripping about four more times in the process. "Come o-" I hissed as my face hit the wall.

"Ouch." I mumbled, turning around. I let my back slide down the side of the wall as I rubbed my head and mumbled curse words under my breath. I let out a long sigh as I rested my head on my knees. _It_ _was so stupid of me to run, why did Peter have to be such an ass_…It was then that I remembered our fight. _How could he think I would back out on Narnia? I was just nervous, I just needed some reassurance and instead I got yelled at and told I'd be in the way, useless. Oh yeah Peter, that helps a bunch!_

I snorted and rolled my eyes, he really can be an ass sometimes. It's not my fault I wasn't a born fighter, never in all my life had I thought of going into the military and here I was forced to do that.

"Ouf!" I was then trusted on my side as the wagon was jerked forward. "Ugh." I pulled myself up and rubbed the side of my cheek where I felt blood trickle down. "Lovely." I murmured.

Now all I could do was sit and wait until we reached Beruna. I rubbed my arms and put my head down and just listened. I could hear the army marching, their metal boots making a clanking noise against the earth. It was almost soothing, but also haunting.

"Aslan, what am I going to do?"

After what seemed like hours I heard a screeching through the metal, it was very faint but I heard it. _Koon_, my head snapped up. It had to be Koon. I pressed my ear hard to the side of the wagon in attempts to hear better, I heard the word spy, griffon, and Narnia along with a few more screeches. _It is Koon!_ A wide smiled spread across my face. We must be close!

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":

**OTHER POV**

Edmund looked out into the distance where Koon had flown, his eyes never leaving that spot. He waited patiently and silently for the griffin to return, hopefully with news on the enemy.

"The time of war is upon us, I can feel it." Edmund looked to his side to see the elder centaur, Heywhyn, standing by him. He was chestnut colored and his tail and hair were graying a bit.

"Are you sure?" Ed asked.

"It feels like it has before, the tension in the air, they are close." Ed nodded and turned his head back to the skyline where he was greeted by a dark figure getting closer and closer very quickly.

"Koon," Edmund sighed. "Thank Aslan."

Koon let out a loud screech as he flew over the army and glided past the mountain troops. Edmund nodded to the griffin as he flew past him and down to his brother and Aslan.

"Everyone get ready!" Edmund yelled as the troops stood more erect.

**BATTLE FRONT**

Orius looked over at Peter, the High King sat stiff atop his horse and his eyes were fixed on the empty ground in front of him.

"Your Highness?"

Peter jumped a bit at the sound of Orius's voice.

"Just in a daze, sorry," Peter sighed. "Where are they?"

"It's hard, when war doesn't happen as quickly as we want it to, this is one of those moments where you can only wait, they will be here shortly," the centaur looked over at Peter. "You aren't alone Peter." Orius rarely addressed the royals so casually, but as time went on he came to care for the young rulers and guarded them like they where his own kind.

"But it feels like I am," Orius looked over at his king. "Orius, the prophesy, if Avery's not with me, I can do this alone but-"

Orius stopped him. "Peter, you are never alone," He said, sternly. "What happened with you and Avery-" Orius was cut off by a loud screech.

Koon swooped down and landed in front of Peter and Orius.

"They are very close, your majesty, they come with many numbers and weapons." Koon bowed his head to them. "They will be here shortly." He went to take off.

"Wait!" the griffin stopped and looked to his king.

"Avery," he breathed. "Anything?" the griffin frowned.

"No sign of her, your highness." Peter nodded and Koon flew back up to the mountain top to be with his group.

"Remember what I said, my king, you are never alone." Peter only kept looking straight forward, waiting. "Being High King is a great responsibility isn't it? Always having to worry about the kingdom and what the people think of you, never wanting to lose their trust and love. You where crowned High King, Peter, not because you were the eldest, but because you have such a big heart and a strong amount of courage. You take the world head on, but know this, you never have to take it on alone and you can't push away people forever Peter."

Peter let the words Orius had said sink in, he knew he could do this without Avery but part of him knew he needed her. He needed her to guard him, watch his back and be his other half, but he had chased her off.

"PETER!" his head whipped around to face his sister Susan was pointing straight ahead. He turned his head slowly to be met by a huge army.

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":


	15. Backhanded

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC'S

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":

**OTHER POV**

Karoff rode at the front of the army with his uncle. It was a silent ride. He would occasionally glace at his uncle who was riding tall, strong, and proud. His uncle was the symbol of Calormen pride and when he declared war on Narnia everyone was ready to follow him.

…But that's girls words still rang through his head, what where they fighting for?

"Something troubling you, boy?" Karoff looked up at his uncle.

"Nothing, uncle," he recovered from his thoughts. "Just… mentally preparing myself." He finished lamely. Karoff flinched and rolled his eyes at his own pathetic cover.

He shook himself and tried to focus on the journey ahead, but his mind always wandered back to her question…

What where they fighting for? More land? There is nothing but wide open spaces in Calormen; there was no need for expansion. _It all doesn't make sense now_, he thought.

"We'll be there shortly, so sit up straight." His uncle snapped at him and he immediately straightened up.

Karoff had lost his father in a previous war and his mother was murdered one night on the streets. When he was seven he was sent to live with his uncle, Lord Rigel, in the wide spaces of Calavar. Ever since then his uncle taught him everything about war and fighting, he taught Karoff the ways of the world. Rigel found Karoff the best teachers in swordsmanship and self defense, he found him the best tutors to school him privately. Everything Karoff was given was of the finest quality, he was treated as a son… and Rigel was almost like a father to him. _Almost_.

"Karoff," His uncle pointed at the sky to a griffin. "Look."

"The griffin?" Karoff said as he looked on in amazement at the creature that soared above them. Karoff spent his whole life, in the manor at Calavar, practically in solitude. Karoff had only seen pictures of such creatures…but to see one in real life…

"A Narnian spy, that disgusting creature," His uncle spat as he lowered his hand. "They are waiting for us."

Karoff took a large breath and looked at his uncle.

"Uncle, what are we fighting for?"

"Hmm?" Karoff took in another breath to regain his courage.

"For what reason are we fighting the Narnians?"

"Power," Rigel said after a long pause. "To give Calormen more power, that is the reason."

"So we are not fighting the Narnians, just to fight?" He asked, thinking of the girls words.

"It's all for power Karoff." His uncle gave him a reassuring crooked smile that he wasn't sure he trusted.

Power.

Was that a good enough reason to start a war, more power? Karoff wasn't sure.

"Do you know why I made you general Karoff?" Karoff looked towards his uncle. "Because I can't trust any of these other men, family you can always trust and I trust that you will come out victorious in this war and fight with the true heart of a Calormen soldier."

"Lord Rigel, Beruna is right ahead… through those trees there." A scout reported riding alongside Rigel before falling back.

They reached Beruna and marched across the fields, soon they saw the Narnians. They took over the cliff side and the field in front of it, Karoff looked on in amazement.

"Look at them, disgusting creatures." Rigel turned to his nephew. "You are lucky to be born a Calormen. Do not forget that." Karoff gaze was still on the Narnians.

"I didn't know there were so many of them." He muttered to himself.

"We have the upper hand Karoff, we have the most precious piece of the prophesy." A twisted smirk appeared on his face. "…and they think we don't know she's gone, but we have her, they won't suspect…" he trailed off. Karoff had never seen his uncle like this; he had a crazed look in his eyes when he turned to Karoff.

"Uncle…?" and that's when it hit Karoff, like he had been backhanded.

"Fetch the girl." His uncle sneered as he dismounted his horse.

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":";":":":":":"

**AVERY'S POV** (A bit earlier)

At the excitement of hearing Koon I stood up in the wagon. My feet were still tangled in the chains, so I reached down to try and free my legs from the mess of shackles. Suddenly, without warning, the wagon came to an abrupt halt, sending me flying forward. I reached my hands out to break my fall and they glided across the jagged chains and the hard floor. I hissed rolled onto my back pulling my hands to my chest.

"Shit." I couldn't see anything in the darkness so I licked the palm of my hand; I felt the torn skin and the taste of blood. I sat up and spat the taste out of my mouth.

Quickly I felt for the end of my dress, then found my way to the seam, and ripped the end of my dress. I tried to tear off two pieces of the dress, not caring where they came from. As soon as I got the pieces, I wrapped the palms of my hands carefully.

"This really isn't my day." I muttered quietly to myself and I finished wrapping my left hand.

I jumped as the wagon doors were trusted opened. Light spilled into the wagon, I shielded my eyes and looked up to see Karoff.

"We have arrived at Beruna; Lord Rigel fetched me to get you."

"I figured." I glared at him.

He entered the wagon alone and shut the doors just enough so there was a crack of light. He started to untangle the chains around my feet. Over the clanging I could hear a faint voice yelling. I snorted.

"So what is your uncle doing, announcing to the Narnians that he's already won and they should just start bowing now?"

"I do not know." He answered with a blank expression. He held out his hand for me to take, which I accepted. He then took both my hands and tied them in front of my body with a long rope. _What point is there in fighting him, it will just get me nowhere. _

"If you cause any trouble for me-"

"Oh, I'm shaking in my leather boots." I replied sarcastically as he sighed. I felt the wagon jerk a bit and spin?

The Evil Beings voice became louder and I could just barely hear what he was saying. The doors of the wagon opened and Karoff stepped out before me and Lord Rigel continued.

"I believe we have something that belongs to you _Narnians_!" he spat. I wanted to kill him. I felt the rope being jerked forward as I was pulled from the darkness into the light.

**Edmunds POV**

"Is this man being serious?" I asked aloud as the Evil Being began speaking about how we were going to fail at his hands. But I couldn't help but feel like… "He knows something." I voiced aloud.

"You're Highness?" Mr. Beaver and Heywhyn stepped to my side, "He knows something we don't, do they know that Avery is missing? But they couldn't, could they?" I looked over to Mr. Beaver who shrugged his shoulders.

I looked down and over a ways to Susan who looked like she was ready to shoot an arrow through his head. I honestly wouldn't blame her for doing so…

"I believe we have something that belongs to you _Narnians_!" my head snapped forward as I saw a figure being pulled out of a metal wagon…by the lions main!

"_Avery_?"

**OTHER POV**

BATTLEFRONT

Peter looked over at Lord Rigel, he was getting impatient. He looked over at Orius who looked as if he was about to charge.

"Give the word, your highness, and I will silence his throat." It was very tempting to Peter.

"Oriu-"

"I believe we have something that belongs to you _Narnians_!" Peter turned his head to see someone being pulled out of a metal wagon and into the light.

"Avery, is that Avery?" Peter was completely flabbergasted.

It had soon spread to the army that it was Avery who was being held in chains. A small murmur arose throughout the soldiers.

They all watched in silence as she was brought closer to Rigel and then backhanded across the face.

A loud growl of a cheetah could be heard along with a few cries from some of the men. Peter gripped the reigns tighter.

"Orius." Peter growled to his general as he lowered his helmet. "Now."

"Charge!" Orius yelled as he ran forward with Peter at his side and an army following behind him.

**Avery's POV**

Rigel back handed me so hard that I fell to the ground. I looked back up at him to see him sneering down at me. We broke our staring after a loud horn was sounded and the Narnian army began charging at us.

"Hide her somewhere; store her in one of the other wagons!" Rigel yelled at Karoff before jumping on his horse and charging into battle.

Karoff quickly placed both of us in front of the other wagon to block us from the charging army. After they had cleared he dragged me through the battle equipment left behind.

"Let go of me, let go!" I protested, refusing to walk. But he dragged me further and further away. "That's it." I ran forward and kicked him straight in the back.

"Ugh." He stumbled forward. He then turned around quickly and pulled the rope with so much force that I ended up right in front of him. "Would you stop already!" he got right into my face. "I am going to help you."

"Wha-help me?" I asked, I could feel something slowly crawling down my face. Karoff took his hand and gently touched the side of my face. He pulled his hand away and I saw something red on it.

"I have never seen my uncle strike a woman before."

"Blood?" I asked looking at his hand.

He nodded and pulled me further away. "You are already forming a bruise around your right eye." He was right, I could feel it swelling and throbbing.

"Once we get out of sight of the army I will unite you and take you to where you weapon is." He looked over at me. "You were right; my uncle is fighting because he wants a fight. This war is uncalled for."

"But it is supposed to happen or else I wouldn't be here, this war is happening so Peter and I can have a chance to end your uncle before he causes any more harm."

"Do you really think that's why this is happening?"

"I guess so; it makes sense in a way." Karoff nodded before pulling me behind a wagon.

"Here is good." He broke the rope on my hands.

"Thanks." he then took my hand and guided me to another wagon that was close by. Just as he was about to open the gate someone grabbed me.

:":"::":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":"


	16. It Is Done

Before I start this chapter, I would like to say that I am so sorry for not keeping up with this story. I feel so horrible because I promised myself that when I went to college I would keep up with it and I did not.

I would like to thank everyone for their wonderful reviews and their critique on the story.

I would also like to tell you that _**before you read this chapter**_** you should go back and read the entire story over again because I re-wrote it!** Yes, I went through it, fixed things, and I **added more detail.**

There is also a treat for you all on my profile! I have placed links to two new story banners! One for this story, depicting Karoff and Lord Rigel, so you have a picture to put with the characters, and a banner for the _**sequel**_ to this story! (Which I have started writing)

And now, on with the next chapter!

P.S. Sorry in advance for the crappy battle scenes, I'm not that great at it…I may re-write it later.

Disclaimer: I own nothing having to do with Narnia except my OC'S and my story plot.

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":

**AVERY'S POV**

_"Once we get out of sight of the army I will unite you and take you to where you weapon is." He looked over at me. "You were right; my uncle is fighting because he wants a fight. This war is uncalled for."_

_"But it is supposed to happen or else I wouldn't be here, this war is happening so Peter and I can have a chance to end your uncle before he causes any more harm."_

_"Do you really think that's why this is happening?"_

_"I guess so; it makes sense in a way." Karoff nodded before pulling me behind a wagon._

_"Here is good." He broke the rope on my hands._

_"Thanks." he then took my hand and guided me to another wagon that was close by. Just as he was about to open the gate someone grabbed me._

"Ah," I gasped as I was spun around to face… "Susan!" She stepped in front of me and held Karoff at arrow point.

"Stay where you are." She commanded.

"Susan, no, it's ok," I stepped in-between them. "He's one of us, he let me go!" She looked between Karoff and me and slowly lowered her arrow. I turned back to Karoff and nodded to him to continue looking for my sword.

"Wha-" Susan started, but I cut her off by throwing my arms around her in a hug.

"I'm so sorry Susan, please forgive me," I held her tight. "I didn't mean to run off," she squeezed back. "I'm just so sorry."

"Don't worry." She spoke softly. "What's important is that you're here now."

"_Ahem_." We broke apart to see Karoff standing behind me with his sword in hand. "I believe this is yours." I smiled and thanked him, strapping it on. "I'm going to help you." Susan nodded, but still looked a little weary.

"We need to get you to Peter." She said.

"It won't be so easy getting her past the army," Karoff spoke. "With the bright red on, she's too easy to spot." The gears turned in my head as I thought about it.

"Your right," I nodded. "I have to get to Peter's side as soon as possible."

"And undetected," Karoff said looking around; he had a pensive look on his face. I studied him; I could tell something was going on in his head.

"How are we going to do that?" Susan asked.

"What are you thinking?" I asked Karoff.

"I think I may have a solution, but we must act quickly," he grabbed my arm. "Follow me."

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":

**OTHER POV**

…_slice, stab, cut, swing, dodge…_

Peter was fighting as hard as he could to break through the dense army of Calormens to get to Avery, but no matter how hard he tried he could not break through.

…_cut, jab, slice, duck, swing, slice…_

The Narnians were being slaughtered. Peter had underestimated the Calormens, these men fought without mercy. The stench of blood and sweat dominated the air making it incredibly hard to breath.

Whenever he got a chance to look at his surroundings Peter found that he was alone. Peter had broken away from the army and had pushed himself deep into the Calormen army.

_Is she really worth all this,_ a voice broke through Peter's thoughts, _you're the High King, you can do this alone, you don't need any help…look how far you've gotten on your own…_

Peter shook his head of those thoughts, trying to fight back his other self, his cocky, self-righteous side.

_I must get to Avery, the prophesy must come to an end…_

"Your highness." He heard a voice to his right. "We must signal the mountain force!" Peter fell back and turned to the Narnians.

"Signal the mountain!" he yelled, breathing hard, as he sliced the chest of a Calormen.

**MOUNTAIN**

Edmond found it hard to look away when he saw how the Narnians were being brought down.

He could just barely make out peters figure…

Edmond was getting restless, he wanted to help now, he wanted to help his country and save his friend…like she had saved him. His hand clenched around the hilt of his sword, his knuckles turning a bright white.

"King Edmond…?" Mr. Beaver questioned as he looked up at his stone faced king.

Edmond squinted his eyes when he noticed Peters figure drawing back, his eyes widened as he turned to his troops. "Be ready!" he yelled. Edmond looked down just as the signal went off. "For Aslan!" he called as he ran forward.

"For Aslan!" the Narnians echoed as they charged forward after their King.

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":

Peter was thankful for the second wave of Narnians, they were like a savior. With their help, they pushed the Calormens back full force. Peter then tried once more to push through the Calormen army. He was making it through when he was suddenly grabbed from behind and jerked back.

"Where are you going, your _highness_?" a voice sneered.

Peter looked up at the Calormen soldier, there was something about him that worried Peter, there was something off…

The soldier thrust his sword at Peter, who blocked it perfectly.

"I can't have you running off to rescue that girl," he pulled out another sword and quickly sliced Peters arm. "Now can I? He smirked, a twisted glint in his eye.

"Evil Being." Peter grunted as he fought through the pain in his arm. _This is it,_ he thought,_ I can do this, I don't need her..._

The two where then encircled by Calormens, who watched on with interest.

"I will not have our fight be disturbed; we can't have any interference…" he smirked. "Can we?"

Peter sent a hard glare to the Calormen dictator. "You will never occupy Narnia."

"I have a feeling the odds are in my favor today." He positioned himself to attack. "Seeing as you are completely alone and that cowardly lion is nowhere to be-augh!" Peter jumped forward and sliced Rigel's side.

The true battle for Narnia had begun…

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":

**AVERY'S POV**

"You know," Susan paused, giving me a once over. "This could actually work." Karoff had found a Calormen tunic for me to wear instead of my Narnian one so I wouldn't attract attention to myself. The tunic he gave me came with a head piece so I could tuck in my hair.

"Good thinking Karoff." I agreed as he placed a helmet on my head.

Karoff then turned to Susan. "You should get back to the Narnians before they think you've been captured, I'll look over Avery," Susan shot him a look of distrust. "I promise, your highness, that I will deliver her to your brother safely." He bowed to her. Susan turned to me.

"I'll be fine Sue."

"Alright," she turned to sneak back into the forest. "Be careful, Avery!" she called to me as she disappeared.

"Are you ready?" Karoff asked as we started jogging towards the battlefield, a strong stench of blood filled my nose.

I took a deep breath and centered myself; all I could hear was my heartbeat. "I can do this."

"Stay close to me!" he yelled over the noise as he drew his sword and I took mine.

_This is it…_ "I've got your back!"

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":

**OTHER POV **

Peter was getting beat to a bloody pulp.

His lip was cut, his tunic was sliced in many places, he was sure his left wrist was fractured, and he probably had a twisted ankle.

But, he was determined not to give up…he couldn't fail.

The Evil Being was proving to be a very worthy adversary to Peter… which was something he wasn't expecting… _You are the High King and High King's don't lose wars. You have beaten evil greater than this, pull yourself together!_

"What's the matter boy?" Rigel thrashed his sword at Peter who lamely blocked it and was roughly pushed back from the attack. "Feeling _weak_."

Peter grunted and fought back; mustering up whatever strength he could find to protect his people, but as soon as he picked himself up, he was pushed back down.

"So tell me, _High King_, what did you do to chase away your only chance at victory?" Peters mind flashed back to earlier…

_"I have said it to Aslan before and I'll say it again, I don't need any help saving my kingdom, it's always been the Kings and Queens, I don't need you! You wouldn't be of any help anyway; you'd get in my way…" _Peter let out a sigh as he tried to sit up, but was kicked in the stomach.

Peter dropped his sword to his side and clutched his stomach, "Agh," he cried out in pain.

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":

**AVERY'S POV**

Karoff and I had pushed through the army completely undetected. He kept his promise and kept me safe from danger, but I wasn't too happy about it. I had to watch as he cut down any Narnian that attacked us.

I heard a yell behind me; I turned quickly to see a Narnian raise his blade above my head. "Ah!" I screamed as I roughly stabbed him and watched him fall to the ground. "Holy shit." _…I just killed a Narnian…oh my god, what have I done…_

I heard a growl and turned again to see a cheetah running towards me at full speed._ Koran…? Koran! _"Koran stop!" I yelled, as I through my hands up. He stopped on a dime, right in front of me. "Koran it's me, Avery!"

"Avery?" he shouted. "What are you doing dressed as a Calormen?"

"I-look out!" I yelled as I stabbed a Calormen behind Kor. "It's called 'being stealthy'."

"Behind you, duck!" I crouched down as Koran pushed off my back and mauled the body of a Calormen. I winced and turned away from the sight of it.

"Avery!" Karoff called to me. "We have to keep moving!" I quickly looked down to Koran.

"Ok, here's the deal, that guy," I pointed to Karoff, "is on our side, he's helping me get to Peter-" I paused as I slashed a soldier who tried to hurt Koran. "Have you seen him?" Koran shook his head.

"No, but I'll help clear the way!" Koran ran ahead. Karoff and I were about to follow him when someone came and grabbed Karoff.

"Karoff, you have to come quickly, you're uncle and the Narnian King are having a duel!" the man took off. Karoff and I exchanged a look of fear before following after him.

"We have to keep up with him." Karoff muttered to me as he ran forward. I tried to keep up the best I could with him, but I ended up falling behind.

"Shit." I muttered as I lost sight of Karoff. _Why do all the Calormens have to look the bloody same from the back._

I kept looking around when I noticed a group of Calormen soldiers huddled around a small group of mice. _Raff could be in there. _I panicked and ran up behind one of the men, slicing him in the back. "Don't you touch them!" I turned to the man standing next to me who had is sword raised above his head. I was too slow and he stabbed my side. "Augh!" I took my sword and just let is swing, I sliced his neck.

I watched as the mice scampered off. _I have to keep moving_ I thought to myself as I ran forward. I tried so hard not to fight, I didn't want to take any more lives, I wanted to save them. I wanted this all to end.

"Ah!" I yelled as a sword came down in front of my face, I lifted mine of to block it.

"What are you doing?" the Calormen yelled in my face as he took another jab at him. "Traitor!" _Shut up!_ I took my sword and swung at his leg. "Agh!" he cried out and he grabbed his knee. I took this opportunity to then swing my sword across his back.

"_Feeling weak?"_ My eyes snapped open at that voice. I looked up and started to run forward when I was blocked off again.

"Where do you think you're going?" _that's it, no more of this nonsense…_

"Nothing," I looked the man in the eyes. "_Nothing_, is keeping me from Peter." And with that, I promptly plunged my sword into his chest. "Ah!" I hissed, placing my hand on the side where I had been cut. _ Come on, you big baby, fight through it. _

"Hey!" I heard a voice behind me, I swung around, lifting my sword, and blocked the attack. The man struck again and I blocked it. He was a strong and forceful fighter, my breaths became heaving and I was trying so hard to shake of the pain in my muscles.

In one of my weak moments, the big brute I was fighting took the opportunity to strike me…on the side of my head.

"Augh!" I cried out and fell to the ground as the helmet flew off my head. I quickly sat up and I felt the cloth covering my hair fall. The soldier was about to strike when he stopped. "What, it's yo-" I quickly stabbed him and he fell forward onto me. "Ah, get off!" I cried as I pushed the body off of me. I stood up and turned to where I thought I saw Lord Rigel.

I moved as fast as I could and broke through the crowd to see Peter on the ground and Rigel standing over him, his back towards me.

"So, this is how it ends," Rigel kicked Peter in the stomach, I flinched when I saw blood sputter from his mouth. I watched as Peter struggled to get up, when he picked his head up we locked eyes and I saw something change in him. I went to move forward to help him when Peter suddenly leapt up, grabbing his sword from the ground, swiftly swung his blade and stabbed Lord Rigel deep in his chest.

I heard Rigel let out a low chuckle. "Foolish boy," he breathed. "You think I can die by your blade?"

"No, not by my blade alone,"

"Agh!" I leapt forward, and with all my might, I plunged my sword into Rigel's back. I leaned forward, putting my pressure on him and brought my head to his ear. "…but by our blades together."

Peter and I pulled our blades out at the same time. Rigel's body swerved and turned so he was facing me when he crumpled in a heap to the ground.

I jumped when I felt someone put a hand on my shoulder. I looked to my right to see Karoff standing there, peering down as his dying uncle with hard eyes.

"Karoff, my only nephew, my son," he wheezed. "Help me."

Karoff turned his head and spoke, "I will never help you again." I watched as a lone tear streamed down his face as his uncle, Lord Rigel, the Evil Being, breathed his last breath.

:":":":":":":":':":":":":":":":":":":":":":":

Silence.

I stood there in silence and watched as Calormen surrendered. We took their weapons and sent them gone.

I just stood there, frozen in time; looking at my sword and watching the blood slowly trickle down the blade.

The blood of someone I killed.

_Blood._

_Killed._

I shook slightly and let out a shuddering breath. I felt like I was going to be sick, my body started to feel hot and my stomach churned. I felt like I was about to pass out when suddenly, I was engulfed in a hug.

"You're ok," _Edmund, _I relaxed and sank into his hug. "When I saw you I nearly had a heart attack you-" suddenly, he pulled away from me and held me at arm's length. "Are you ok?" he looked me over. "You're shaking."

"I killed someone, Ed." I choked out as a tear escaped from my eye and rolled down my face.

"Avery," Ed pulled me into a tight hug again and just held me as I cried. "Oh Avery, it's ok," He didn't spoke in a hushed voice. "You saved a country, he didn't deserve to live."

"No, Ed," I pulled back from him. "Every human life is precious, everyone deserves a chance at redemption," I looked over to where Rigel's body was being lifted. "…and now, because of an adrenaline rush, Lord Rigel will never get his chance."

"You shouldn't be so kind about my uncle," I turned to so Karoff standing behind me. "He could never redeem himself, the demons inside him are too overpowering." He sighed and looked to his uncle who was being placed in a wagon "He was too far gone in his quest for power."

"Still," I placed my hand on his arm. "He was your family and I'm sorry." Ed looked between the two of us, unsure of what to do or say. "Edmond, this is Karoff, the Calormen general and my new friend," I turned to Karoff. "Karoff, this is King Edmond." Karoff held his hand out and Edmond, unsurely, took it.

"Your highness," Karoff bowed his head. "I believe we have an accord to discuss." Edmond looked as if he wasn't sure.

"I believe we do." He straightened up. "It will be taken into consideration by-"

"I know my Uncle has done terrible things, but I am not my uncle," Karoff gave a small smile. "I will try my best to fix the damage between our lands and achieve an age of nothing but peace." Ed looked pleased; he then turned to me and gave me a look to say 'Is he serious?' I smiled and nodded.

"Well then, I would be honored if the new ruler of Calormen would join us on our trip home to Cair Paravel."

I smiled and turned away from the scene. I started walking around the mess of people. I watched carefully as the Calormens surrendered their weapons. _I should probably find Raff and Kor…I hope they're ok…_

"Avery!" my eyes widened at the voice. I turned to my left and came face to face with…

"Peter…"

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":

Well, I'm back. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. The next one will be coming soon!


	17. Slapping, Venting, and Flirting

So, here is the next chapter of this story : ).

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Narnia, except my OC'S

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":

"_I know my Uncle has done terrible things, but I am not my uncle," Karoff gave a small smile. "I will try my best to fix the damage between our lands and achieve an age of nothing but peace." Ed looked pleased; he then turned to me and gave me a look to say 'Is he serious?' I smiled and nodded._

"_Well then, I would be honored if the new ruler of Calormen would join us on our trip home to Cair Paravel."_

_I smiled and turned away from the scene. I started walking around the mess of people. I watched carefully as the Calormens surrendered their weapons. I should probably find Raff and Kor…I hope they're ok… _

"_Avery!" my eyes widened at the voice. I turned to my left and came face to face with…_

"_Peter…"_

"Avery," he stood there and looked at me, slightly out of breath. "I thought-I just wanted to-" he stuttered over his words.

"Yes?" I asked, my heart jumped to my throat. I was secretly wishing for one of those moments form the movies, where the handsome warrior would swop in and place a kiss on my lips and, well, apologize for being such an _ass_.

I waited in anticipation for him to finish his sentence.

"I-I'm glad you're ok and," I felt my shoulders slack. "I couldn't have done this without you, I knew you'd come back…" I flashed him a small smile. "I can't believe you were stupid enough to runaway and get yourself captured, what the bloody hell were you thinking?" My smile instantly vanished and I sent a hard glare his way.

"Well I couldn't abandon _Narnia_, could I?" I shrugged. "I was brought here for a reason and now, I've fulfilled my purpose," I huffed. "and as for-"

"Not entirely, young one." We both turned to see Aslan standing a few feet away, with Ed, Sue, Lucy, and Karoff at his side. "There is still much to be done." I smiled at the Lion and walked towards him. I bowed to him before I threw my arms around him.

"I'm so sorry for what I did…for running away." I muttered into his mane.

"All is forgiven." I sighed in relief and pulled away. "Let us return to Cair Paravel, we have much to discuss."

As they all turned and walked towards the assembled armies, I did a complete 180 and slapped Peter as hard as I could. Both Ed and Karoff turned around at the sound.

Peter looked at me in complete shock as he cupped the side of his face. "Don't _ever_ ask me a stupid question that you already know the answer to. It was your damn fault that I left and you know it. If you hadn't been such an ass and jumped to conclusions, I would have been by your side the whole time. I'm human Peter, I have feelings and I don't appreciate you toying with them." And with that I stomped off, grabbing Karoffs arm along the way. "Come on, Karoff, you can ride Fira."

As I walked further away I could just faintly hear Edmond say. "You deserve that, you know?"

"Uh, Avery?"

"What?" I snapped at Karoff.

"Your hand is completely red." I looked down at it and all of a sudden I felt a throbbing pain from it.

"I know, and it bloody hurts."

"Avery?" I sighed.

"_Yeah_?" I looked up at him.

"You have a good arm." He smirked which I returned.

"Thanks." I let out a short laugh. "Come on, let's get you fixed up with Fira."

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":

**OTHER POV**

Peter stood there completely gob smacked. Avery had never made a motion to hit him before…

He brought his hand up and held the side of his face again. It stung in the worst way and pulled at his heart strings…

"You deserve that, you know?" Peter looked up and shot a glare at his brother. "Oh come off it, Pete," Ed crossed his arms. "You were a right foul git to her."

"I couldn't help it; it just slipped out…old habit I guess." Peter looked to the ground, rubbing his sore cheek.

"Oh really?" Ed cocked an eyebrow as he looked over Peter. "I personally think you did it on purpose." Peters head snapped up. "I think you fight with her because it's the only way you feel you can talk to her." Ed shook his head. "Is it really that hard to compliment her Pete?" Ed looked on in amusement as he teased his older brother.

Peter said nothing as he pushed past his brother and started walking towards the army.

"You're going to have to apologize sooner or later!" Peter flinched as he sped up his pace.

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":

**Avery' POV**

We had all walked back to camp and were preparing everything to be brought back to the Cair.

After I had gotten Fira all cleaned off and ready, I turned to one of the other horses and started preparing him for the journey home. I was muttering to myself as I finished off some of the belts and ties on the saddle. I often muttered to myself when something was bothering me…

"I can't believe he was stupid enough to….can't believe I was stupid enough to think…" I heard a small cough and I looked up to see Karoff watching me in amusement. He was sitting on a stack of hay, his body hunched forward, and he was holding his head in his left hand. A shit eating grin was plastered on his face.

"…What?" I asked apprehensively.

"Oh, nothing, just thinking about what a fool your High King is…"

"Ha! Got that right…" I scoffed, and then I was confused. "Why do _you_ think he's a fool?"

"Well, I figure he must be a fool not to pursue you." I froze.

"What did you say?" I looked over from the other side of the horse.

"It's obvious you have feelings for him," I rolled my eyes at his words. "And it's obvious he has feeling for you."

I laughed, "Ha! Me?" I pointed to myself. "Like Peter? You're crazy Karoff." He gave me the: you're-not-fooling-anyone look. "Ok, so I think he's attractive, and he's so hot when he gets mad, and the-" I paused and looked at him; he was sitting with his head in his hands again. "Why am I telling you this?" he shrugged, smiling.

"I've been told I'm easy to talk to." I was amazed at how I could open up to Karoff. I honestly never thought of him to be like this, so casual and humorous. When I first met him I got the impression of this cold, cruel, heartless person. But really, now that I can see him for who he is, he's just a teenager.

I felt a smile creep onto my face.

I have this gut feeling that he is going to be a lifelong friend.

"Well I-"

"Avery!" I turned just in time to be pounced on by Koran…who knocked me to the floor and proceeded to lick my face. "We were so worried about you, what in the name of Aslan were you thinking when-" I laughed at Kor and pulled him into a hug. Raff joined in as well.

"It's all good Kor, I'm sorry for not being there."

"We told you that you could do it and you've done it, you brilliant girl!" Raff ran up my shoulder and put a paw on my face. "You've defeated the Evil Being, you fought alongside the High King, and you have saved us all." He bowed.

I giggled and hugged my two friends. I looked up to see Karoff looking down at me with a smile on his face; he extended a hand to me. "Need some help?" I nodded as I took his hand and he pulled me up.

I let out a sigh as I looked at my friends, as odd as the lineup was. A cheetah, a mouse, and an enemy turned. "This is it guys," I smiled at the three of them. "For the first time since I've been here, everything just feels right." Raff nodded.

"I couldn't agree more."

"Avery." I looked over my shoulder and saw Orius standing behind me. "We are preparing to leave." I nodded to him and smiled.

"We'll be right there." I walked over and took Fira's reigns and handed her to Karoff. "Fira meet Karoff, Karoff meet Fira." I looked to Fira. "Is it alright if he rides you back?"

Fira's head turned to Karoff. "I would not mind at all, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Karoff simply stood there with his mouth open. "You are incredible, you can talk!" he stood there amazed as he petted her snout.

I laughed as I hopped on the back of my horse. "Come on Karoff, let's get going!" I watched as Karoff got on the horse and we rode off together to the front of the army.

As we made our way to the front we passed by some giant wagons that had a weird smell to them.

"Karoff," I called to him, not taking my eyes of the wagons. "What are those wagons for?"

"Those are for carrying back the honored dead." My head whipped around.

"What?"

"Those who died in battle will be brought back to their families." I looked back.

"There are so many wagons…" I looked back to Karoff. "I just- I feel for the families, someone could have been a father, a brother, a son, or a wife, a sister, or a daughter." Karoff reached over and placed a hand on my shoulder. I gave him a small smile as we approached the front of the army.

Aslan was leading the march with Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy behind him. Karoff and I stayed behind them and then Orius was behind us.

":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":

When we arrived back to Cair Paravel there was a celebration waiting for us. The town just outside the castle was flooded with people and animals alike, everyone rejoicing in the Narnian victory.

As we made our way up to the castle, Karoff had taken to talking to Susan.

And by talking I mean flirting…

Hardcore.

But what surprised me was that Susan was completely oblivious to it. I had to giggle at that.

I brought myself up next to Karoff as he watched Susan move up to Lucy.

"Could you be _any_ more obvious?" I sighed dramatically.

"What," he straightened up. "What are you talking about?" he glanced at me.

"I'm talking about you flirting with Susan."

"Flirting…?"

"Oh, right," I rolled my eyes. "I mean 'strongly coming on to her'"

"I am doing no such-"

"I'm going to stop you right there," I pointed at him. "It's ok to like Susan, but I'm warning you," I glanced at her. "She's tough as nails." He shrugged.

"I don't mind a challenge." I huffed at him and muttered a 'good luck'. He laughed and turned back to me. "So, what about the High King?"

"What about him?"

"What's going to happen?" I frowned.

"Nothing can happen, the council wouldn't accept it…us…" I slouched a little. "I'm not royalty and let's be honest, I am in no way a 'proper lady'" I could almost feel the tears coming on. "I wouldn't be good for Peter's image."

I heard Karoff scoff. "How is the council to decide who Peter should love?" I looked up at him. "If Peter loves you then that should be what matters most."

"That's just it though," I let out a shaky breath. "He doesn't love me."

"He said that to you?" Karoffs face hardened. "After everything you've been through and he sai-"

"No, no! Karoff," I tried to calm him. "He never said if he loved me or not, I just figured since he hasn't done anything that he feels like it's not worth it…" I sighed and looked over to Peter. "That I'm not worth it." I let out a small laugh. "I should be used to it I guess, people thinking I'm not worth it." My memory slipped back to Robbie and Kurt, being cheated on and dumped. "Maybe I need to be on my own for awhile," I looked back to Karoff, "Solo, independent, single and all that jazz." I looked to Aslan, "and more importantly, maybe I need to just… find myself."

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":

Please let me know what you think!

I am working hard on the next chapter! Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing, I love hearing what you have to say!


End file.
